Wyrda Fricai
by Belld-chan
Summary: Hay un romance epico en el futuro de Eragon sera extraordinario y lo suficientemente solido para sobrevivir a diferentes imperios. Cosas nuevas que le sucederan entre ellos un nuevo miembro de la familia... profecias cambiantes... sorry soy mala para esto
1. Manin

_"Eragon levanto el eldunari de Glaedr por encima de su cabeza, presentándolo al sol y al nuevo día. Sonrío, ansioso por las batallas que estaban por llegar y que los llevarían, a el y a Safira, a enfrentarse a Galbatorix y a matar a ese rey oscuro."_

**Ultimo pasaje de Brisingr, tercer libro de la serie el legado, de Christopher Paolini.**

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Este primer capitulo es algo así como un homenaje a los hombres muertos en la batalla por Alagaësia... :P. **

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**Una pregunta saben de donde viene Eldest bueno el significado de esto. **

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

PROLOGO "MANIN" (Recuerdo)

Eragon lo único que quería era buscar su cama y dormir hasta que esa pesadilla se acabara, estaba agotado como hacia mucho tiempo no estaba, había perdido un ser querido mas en batalla, su tío Garrow, su padre Brom y ahora su maestro Oromis. Estaba harto de ver caer a sus seres queridos, como moscas. ¿Cuándo se acabaría esa estúpida guerra?. Camino rumbo a su tienda a descansar. Al llegar a ella callo pesadamente en su cama y se rindió al cansancio.

Mientras descansaba muchas imágenes comenzaron a abarrotar su mente como si fuera una tormenta y cada recuerdo una pequeña gota de lluvia.

(Flash Back)

_Garrow yacía pacíficamente en la cama. Estaba vestido con ropa limpia, peinado hacia atrás y con el rostro tranquilo. Podría haber estado durmiendo a no ser por el amuleto de plata que llevaba al cuello y por el ramo de cicuta que tenia sobre el pecho: los últimos regalos de los vivos a los muertos_

(Fin del Flash Back)

Safira se despertó por los ruidos provenientes de la tienda de Eragon, supuso que tendría una pesadilla. Y volvió a intentar dormir.

(Flash Back)

_-Y ahora... - murmuro- voy en pos de la mayor aventura de todas..._

_Eragon, llorando, le cogió la mano, y lo consoló lo mejor que supo. Velo al enfermo de manera constante e inquebrantable sin moverse ni para beber ni para comer. A medida que pasaban las horas, una palidez gris empezó a apoderarse de Brom mientras su mirada se iba apagando lentamente. Las manos se le quedaron cada vez más frías, y el aire a su alrededor adquirió una consistencia espesa. Impotente para ayudar al anciano, Eragon no podía hacer nada mas que ser testigo de cómo la herida de los Ra'zac se cobraba su precio. _

_Empezaba a oscurecer, y las sombras a largarse cuando Brom, de pronto se quedo inmóvil._

(Fin del Flash Back)

Esto estaba empeorando, si Eragon seguía así, no la dejaría dormir, tenia dos opciones o lo despertaba o entraba a su sueño a tratar de calmarlo. Cesaron los ruidos una vez más.

(Flash Back)

_-Entonces, que la paz sea contigo, Eragon asesino de Sombra._

_Con su ultimo aliento, Ajihad cerro los ojos, el reposo asomo a su noble rostro, y se murió._

(Fin del Flash Back)

Algo raro estaba pasando Eragon, no le permitía el acceso a su mente. Opto por su primera opción despertarlo. Así que asomo su cabeza por la tienda de Eragon "Por que razón las harán tan pequeñas" penso Safira; Con el morro movió a Eragon para despertarlo. Al ver que no lo hacia lo tumbo de la cama, no obtuvo respuesta, mas que los quejidos de la pesadilla de Eragon.

Seria mejor que buscara ayuda, eso cada vez le gustaba menos.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la tienda de los elfos, afortunadamente no estaba lejos.

(Flash Back)

_Entonces el hombre de hierro alzo la mano izquierda y un rayo de crujiente energía rubí salto desde su palma y golpeo a Hrothgar en el pecho. Los hechiceros enanos soltaron un grito de agonía al consumirse su energía en el intento de bloquear el ataque. Cayeron muertos al suelo, y luego Hrothgar se llevo una mano al corazón y se desplomo. Los enanos soltaron un gran grito de desanimo al ver caer a su rey._

(Fin del Flash Back)

Su interrupción a la tienda de los elfos, no fue lo que esperaba. Ellos estaban despiertos y hablando con Arya, por sus caras asumió que de Oromis, en cuanto la vieron entrar, la saludaron. Ella los ignoro, no estaba para cortesías

- Safira, ¿Qué sucede?

Safira entro en contacto con la mente de la elfa.

_Arya, necesito que me acompañes, sucede algo raro con Eragon_

_¿Es algo malo Safira?_

_No lo sé Arya, trato de despertarlo pero no puedo, trate de entrar a su mente y no pude._

- Blödhgarm acompáñame por favor.

- Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu

Corrieron rumbo a la tienda de Eragon. Con la agilidad de una gacela llegaron donde aun se encontraba tirado Eragon. Arya intento entrar a la mente de Eragon, pero no lo logro.

- Blödhgarm necesito entres en contacto con la mente de Eragon.

- Sí princesa.

Safira veía como el elfo fruncía el ceño en consecuencia del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por entrar a la mente de Eragon.

- Princesa, es imposible ahí una barrera muy fuerte

- Ve por los demás y tráelos aquí.

- Sí princesa

Blödhgarm salió a paso veloz de la tienda en busca de los demás elfos sin volver la mirada atrás.

_¿Arya?..._

- ¿Si Safira?

_¿Esta bien?_

- No lo sé Safira, esto es muy extraño, el hecho que ninguna de las dos podamos entrar en su mente es raro... ¿Te dijo algo raro antes de irse a dormir?

_No_

Los otros elfos entraron en la tienda de Eragon.

- Pónganlo en la cama.

Blödhgarm y otro elfo de pelo oscuro lo levantaron y lo recostaron en la cama con mucho cuidado.

- Princesa esta ardiendo en fiebre

- Tu, ve por Angela.

Ordeno a una elfa de pelo negro que se encontraba cerca.

En eso Eragon comenzó a moverse del suelo con mirada extraña vio a los intrusos

- ¿Que sucede?

_Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_¿A que te refieres Safira?_

_Llevo varios minutos tratando de despertarte, sin lograrlo hasta te tire de la cama y no reaccionabas, fui a buscar a Arya por que ya me había asustado._

- Lo siento, no quise asustarlos, solo que...

Arya se acerco a Eragon y puso su mano en la frente de este, Eragon se estremeció al sentir la fría mano de la elfa, sobre su frente.

- Blödhgarm tiene razón tienes fiebre Eragon, elfos espérenme en la carpa ahora voy.

- Si princesa.

Contestaron todos al unísono saliendo de la tienda de Eragon. Eragon comenzó a ver algo borroso y a sentir nauseas.

_¿Eragon te sientes bien?_

- Si Safira, solo es el cansancio, vayan a descansar, mañana estaré bien

_No yo me quedo hasta que Angela te revise_

- Creo que Safira tiene razón debemos ver que es lo que tienes Eragon.

Angela entro a la tienda junto con Solembum y la elfa de pelo negro.

- Esperemos afuera

Safira, la elfa de pelo negro y Arya salieron de la tienda dejando a Eragon a solas con Angela.

- Estará bien Safira...

_Eso espero... Eso espero_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eso es todo por mi parte, este capitulo solo serán pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos... espero el próximo me salga un poco mas largo que este...

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________

PD. LES RECOMIENDO EL FANFIC DE "HIS WYRDA"... ESTA EN INGLES PERO ES MUY BUENO.


	2. Letta

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 1 "Letta"

Un resfriado, cuando lo escuche casi perdí la compostura, fue de lo más gracioso.

¡_UN RESFRIADO!_

Escuche a Safira en mi mente con un tono en burla.

- Así es, Eragon se resfrío...

Safira soltó un sonido desde el fondo, era una risa profunda, casi se cae de la risa.

- Realmente es gracioso - dijo Angela - ni Galbatorix, ni Espina, ni Murtagh, ni Durza, pudieron con Eragon, y en cambio un simple y sencillo resfriado lo tumba en la cama.

La risa de Safira estaba apunto de acabar con mi autocontrol

- Yo les recomiendo que no se levante, Nasuada, viene para acá cuando llego tu mensaje Arya estaba en una junta con ella, se quedo preocupada. Creo que seria bueno que le recomendaran que dejara a alguien para que lo cuide y le de estas hierbas.

Me dio unas hierbas algo verdes y de olor muy penetrante.

- Gracias Angela.

_Gracias Angela._

Vi como Angela se retiraba, por sus gestos asumí que también quería soltarse riendo al igual que Safira. Poco después vimos llegar a Nasuada, junto con sus halcones de la noche.

- ¿Cómo esta Eragon?

- Bien Nasuada, Solo tiene un resfriado

- ¿Un que?...

- Un resfriado

La risa de Safira había parado pero un extraño gruñido repentino salió de ella. La risa de Nasuada me extraño, entre todo el tiempo que yo tenia con los Vardeanos, nunca la había oído reír con tal intensidad, algunos de sus halcones de la noche también reprimieron una risa.

- Bueno, creo que seria bueno dejarlo descansar

- Si eso recomendó Angela, los demás elfos y yo haremos rondas, para comprobar que se encuentre bien.

- Esta bien... Gracias Arya, realmente pense que era algo mas serio... un resfriado... por todos los dioses... cuando despierte yo misma lo matare por el susto. ¿Safira que tiene?

_Hipo_

- Hipo

- Día más raro, un jinete con resfriado y un Dragón con hipo, que sigue Galbatorix invitándonos a tomar el té.

- No creo que sea para tanto

- Bueno, los dejo a l cuidado de Eragon, Arya.

- Déjalo en nuestras manos

Nasuada regreso a su tienda con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente tenia razón, día más raro.

- Safira voy a entrar para de ver como sigue Eragon.

_Esta bien... hip... yo voy por algo de agua... hip_

- Si Safira... no te preocupes por Eragon, esta en buenas manos

_De eso estoy segura..._

Al verla guiñarme el ojo, sentí un calor repentino en mis orejas, agraciadamente no volteo Safira, por que juraría que el color de mis mejillas había cambiado. Al ver a Eragon recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estas despierto?

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, debía haberle dado algo Angela para que durmiera. Me acerque a el con toda la calma del mundo. Tome unos trapos que se encontraban a un lado de la cama los moje en un caso que supongo usaba Eragon para lavarse y se los puse en la frente, que aun seguía caliente.

Eva la pequeña niña bendecida por Eragon en su primera visita a Father Dûr entro por la puerta.

- Hola Princesa Arya

- Elva... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Visitando a Eragon...

Me quede callada, realmente esa niña me intrigaba y sus poderes realmente espantaban.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Angela dijo que...

- Resfriado... no te preocupes tanto, hasta ahorita nadie a muerto de gripe

- Yo no...

- Hagamos un trato, tu no me mientes y yo no te digo lo que no quieres oír... ¿Esta bien?

- No sé a lo que te refieres...

- Si a los engaños dieran premios hubieras varios ya ganado

- Yo...

- Me gustaría ser la voz de tu conciencia y decirte lo que debes oír, pero la verdad eso solo lo decidirá el tiempo, bueno cuando Eragon despierte dale mis saludos.

- Así lo haré...

- Gracias, y no pienses tanto, actúa, aunque el tiempo para ti no es relevante, en esta guerra no sabemos que esperar, si bien podríamos vivir para ver el final de Galbatorix, o morir en la próxima batalla.

- Eso ya lo sé, la muerte es algo que nos acecha a todos los que estamos en esta campaña

- Eragon es un buen chico, sabes, de muy nobles sentimientos. Ha madurado mucho desde que salió de Carvahall. Aunque ahora sea mas elfo que humano... bueno dale mis saludos en cuanto despierte.

- Sí...

Ver salir a Elva de la tienda fue para mi un alivio, esa niña realmente comenzaba a darme miedo y no por que yo no pudiera con ella, si no de lo que podría ser capaz. Me acerque nuevamente a Eragon, parecía más tranquilo, gracias a los trapos.

Después de varias horas curando su temperatura, creí que ya era necesario un remplazo, no era conveniente para mi pasar mas tiempo en esa tienda. Con mi mente llame a Blödhgarm para que me remplazara en mi labor.

Llego rápido después de mi llamado, di gracias por que me sentía algo agotada después de la batalla. Seria bueno descansar un poco.

- ¿Quiere que la reemplace princesa?

- Si, me hicieses ese favor Blödhgarm

- Si princesa

Salí de la tienda de Eragon con la plena confianza de que Blödhgarm cuidaría bien de él. En eso que salía, regreso Safira ya recuperada de su hipo.

_¿Cómo esta?_

_Ya mejor Safira no tienes de que preocuparte Eragon es fuerte, un simple resfriado no lo matara_

_Lo se, es bastante fuerte, te veo algo intrigada ¿ paso algo en lo que no estuve aquí?_

_No solo que... Elva estuvo aquí y... dejo sus saludos para Eragon_

_Sabes Arya, Elva puede sentir lo que los demás sienten, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias, ¿no es así?_

_Si ya lo sabia Safira, ¿Pero a que viene ese recordatorio?_

_No se tal ves lo habías olvidado_

_Ya estoy cansada Safira, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, estaré mandando a los elfos para que cuiden de Eragon_

_Gracias Dröttningu Arya_

_De nada Safira_

Realmente este día era raro, y frustrante... seria mejor meterse a la cama y descansar.

Llegue a la tienda donde los demás elfos me esperaban y al parecer con preguntas.

- ¿Cómo esta el jinete Princesa?

- Bien, solo tiene un resfriado

La cara de mis demás compañeros cambio de la angustia a la sorpresa y después a una un poco mas relajada. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ese día habíamos vivido, desde la caída de Oromis hasta la preocupación por Eragon, supongo que fue un alivio saber que la ultima esperanza de Alagaësia solo tenia un resfriado.

- Bien, voy a necesitar que cada 2 horas sustituyan a Blödhgarm en su tarea de cuidar de Eragon, será una tarea fácil, solo tienen que hacer que tome las hierbas que están a un lado de su cama y cambiar los trapos sobre su cabeza, para bajar su temperatura.

- Si, Princesa

Contestaron todos a unísono, bueno ahora a descansar, después hablaría con mi madre para ver como iba su tarea en Gil´ead y sobre el funeral de Oromis. Deposite mi cuerpo sobre la cama y sedi a mi cansancio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar me sentí algo mareado como si algo me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, lo primero que vi fue a uno de los 12 elfos de Izlanzadi cuidando de mi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Asesino de sombras?

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Contrajiste un resfriado...

- ¿Qué yo que?

- Te resfriaste

Maldición eso era realmente vergonzoso... un resfriado, por todos los dioses... Vi entrar la cabeza de mi inseparable amiga Safira.

_¿Cómo estas Eragon?_

_Bien... pero como es posible que me haya resfriado_

_No lo se, pero creo que si nos vuelves a dar un susto como este, Nasuada te va a obligar a ir bien abrigado a la siguiente batalla._

_¿Amaneció de buenas usted verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?_

_Dos días, los elfos han cuidado de ti._

_Vaya vergüenza un resfriado... hubiera preferido un veneno o algo mas honroso_

_Yo prefiero mil veces el resfriado_

_En fin_

- Asesino de sombra será mejor que me retire a informarle a la princesa que se encuentra mejor.

- Si gracias...

Vi como el Elfo salía a toda prisa, supuse que iría a ver a Arya para decirle que me encontraba mejor.

¿_Y como han ido las cosas por aquí?_

Pregunte a Safira.

_Bien, salvo un pequeño inconveniente en Gil´ead._

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Los elfos no encontraron el cadáver de Oromis Ebrithil _

_¿Qué? Pero no es posible no pudo haber desaparecido_

_Creen que Murtagh se lo llevo_

_Maldición, cuanto más mal hará Murtagh._

_Mucho más si no lo detenemos a tiempo Eragon._

_Sabes creo que tienes razón, primero iremos por Murtagh y después por Galbatorix_

_Será mejor que ahora descanses para tener energía para eso pequeño_

Volví a recostarme en la cama, pero de la nada las imágenes que estuve viendo en mis sueños retomaron a mi, realmente no quería volver a revivir las muertes de mis seres queridos, me levante de nuevo y cuando lo hice aprecie la figura de Arya entrando a la tienda.

- Hola Eragon ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien gracias por preocuparte, solo algo avergonzado por las molestias que les di a ti y a los tuyos

- No fue ninguna molestia, por eso los mando mi madre

- Los mando para cuidarme de Murtagh, no de un resfriado

- Lo sé, solo que fue algo raro tu resfriado debo decirlo, no permitiste que ni Safira ni ninguno de nosotros pudiéramos entrar en tu mente y eso nos asusto realmente

- Vaya que extraño.

- Elva y Nasuada estuvieron aquí, al igual que Roran, te dejaron saludos

_Las palabras reales de Roran fueron que eras un alfeñique y las de Nasuada fueron que ella misma te mataría por el susto que le diste._

- Vaya cosas

- Será mejor que me vaya Eragon, te dejare descansar

- Sí, y gracias nuevamente Arya.

- De nada Eragon

La vi salir de la tienda con la gracia que caracteriza a los elfos, algo muy dentro de mi se removió, todas esas pesadillas que había tenido en mi convalecencia me habían dejado una lección. Debería dejar ir todo aquello que amaba o me haría mucho daño al momento de irse. Por que de algo si estaba seguro, derrotara o no a Galbatorix, muchas muertes mas tendría que presenciar.

Además Arya no era para mi y eso estaba seguro, seria mejor dejar esa obsesión hacia ella o acabaría con la amistad que teníamos.

Decidido me levante.

_¿Qué crees que haces?_

_Nada Safira, voy a comer y a tomar un baño, creo que no aguanto mas estar en cama_

_Te hará mas daño Eragon._

_No ganaremos nada con esta discusión, solo salir peleados, sabes que de una forma u otra me saldré con la mía, además necesito recuperar energía para ver si con magia puedo quitarme de encima este maldito resfriado._

Me levante, tome ropa limpia.

_Vas o te quedas a discutir con las paredes de la tienda_

_Sabes que no me queda de otra, vamos, yo te llevo._

Subí al lomo de mi fiel compañera, nos dirigimos al río mas cercano a tomar un relajante baño, estoy seguro que si Arya o Nasuada se enteran de esto, cumplirán su promesa y ellas misma me matarían.

Después de relajarme con el baño tome la ropa limpia y me cambie, subí al lomo de Safira que me llevo a la tienda del cocinero, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un dragón entero. Al entrar a la tienda me encontré nuevamente con Arya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí levantado Eragon?

- Solo vine por un poco de comida, sabes me muero de hambre.

- La pudiste haber pedido a alguien te la hubiese llevado a la tienda

- Estoy cansado de estar en la cama

_Eso mismo le dije yo pero se aferro a comer y tomar un baño_

- Estas obsesionado con meterte en líos tu solo ¿verdad?

- Solo fue un baño, además no cuenta, Safira me ha llevado todo el tiempo en su lomo, creo que si recupero un poco de energía podré curarme del resfriado.

- Realmente eres incorregible Eragon

Salió de la tienda dejándome a solas con el cocinero y con Safira, después de comer un sustancioso banquete me dirigí a la tienda de Nasuada, donde los Halcones de la noche anunciaron mi presencia.

- Vaya Eragon, te has recuperado

Escuche decir a Angela, que se encontraba a un lado de Nasuada junto con Elva.

- Si gracias, me siento mejor

- Pero deberías haber guardado un poco mas de reposo

- No lo creo ya me siento mejor.

- Solo te diré una cosa Eragon, vuelves a darme un susto así y juro que yo misma te matare con mis propias manos.

Se que Nasuada cumpliría su promesa, después de eso soltó una carcajada

- Un resfriado... abrase visto la ultima esperanza de Alagaësia derrotado por un resfriado

Sentí como mis orejas se ponían rojas, realmente era gracioso.

- Sabes Eragon hoy y mañana te dejare descansar para que recuperes fuerzas, por tu bien, no hagas nada estúpido

¡_Bah! Es pedirle peras al olmo Nasuada._

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Safira, pero esta vez imploro a la poca lógica que te queda Eragon

- Como usted diga Señora, pero no espere que me este en la cama y holgazanee todo el día

- No espero eso de ti Eragon, solo que descanses y seas prudente.

- Así lo haré, señora

- Bien ahora retírate y te pido una vez mas que seas prudente.

- Si señora

Salí de la tienda y camine rumbo a la tienda de Roran y Katrina, necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas, dos días acostado empezaban hacer mella en mi cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y cansado. Al llegar a ella solo encontré a Katrina.

- Eragon ¿Cómo sigues?

- Mejor Katrina, ¿Y Roran?

- Nasuada lo mando a una misión

- Bueno cuando regrese dale mis saludos, y dile que muchas gracias por ir a visitarme en mi convalecencia

- Así lo haré Eragon

Salí de la tienda de mi primo y me dirigí a la mía propia, aunque no tenia ganas de volver ahí, sabia que si no descansaba Arya y Nasuada me desollarían vivo. Me senté en la cama y tome el viejo ejemplar de Domina abr Wyrda y se dispuso a leerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que se estaba pensando, no tenia idea de lo que podría ocasionar esa loca idea suya de levantarse. Era tan imprudente. Tendría que decirle unas cuantas palabras a Eragon al respecto. Camine rumbo a la tienda de Eragon una vez mas, para darle una buena reprimenda. Pero mi paso fue interrumpido por Elva.

- Princesa nos topamos una vez mas

- Así es Elva...

- Que bien, necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante, acompáñame a la tienda por favor.

Esa idea no me hacia la menor gracias, pero debía ser importante por que ella casi nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera Angela o Nasuada. Así que la acompañe a su tienda, ya estando ahí me encontré con que Angela y Solembum también estaban ahí.

- Arya, buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien gracias Angela.

Sentí como Angela y Elva se comunicaban por el pensamiento, Angela salio de prisa de la tienda al igual que solembum.

- Debe ser importante

- Si lo es, es por eso mi hermetismo.

- Te agradecería que fueras al grano, por que tengo algo de prisa.

- Se que quieres hablar con Eragon, pero antes de que lo hagas me gustaría que pensaras una cosa, realmente has sido honesta con Eragon y contigo misma.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- O vamos creí que habíamos hecho un trato, pero si estas decidida a no seguirlo, yo tampoco lo haré, sobre tus sentimientos hacia el jinete, se que tu lo amas, como nunca amaste a nadie, es un amor muy puro.

- Sigo sin entenderte

- Si me entiendes, te recuerdo que yo siento lo que la demás gente siente, es un don y a la vez una maldición, se lo que pasa por tu corazón, y si no había hecho o dicho nada hasta ahora, era por que quería que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pero ya me canse, además que extraños sucesos están por suceder, el futuro esta cambiando. No esta tan grabado en piedra como todos creíamos, y créeme esta decisión que te estoy obligando a tomar influirá mucho en el destino de Alagaësia, y tomar la decisión equivocada solo acareara mas destrucción que esta guerra, y si por orgullo o prejuicios eres capaz de condenar a Alagaësia a la destrucción no mereces llevar la corona de Ellesmera.

- Yo...

- Piénsalo bien no me contestes

- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?

- Tu raza será la primera en caer, el odio del jinete que sucederá en el trono al rey negro, será tan fuerte que extinguirá a todas las razas mágicas de Alagaësia; Elfos, Urgalos, Enanos y magos caerán por igual. El suelo de Alagaësia se cubrirá de sangre tiñendo bosques, prados y ríos, enfermedades azotaran a humanos cayendo ciudades enteras, niños, ancianos y mujeres morirán primero; y Alagaësia se convertirá en un lugar desolado, donde solo el jinete sin sentimientos vivirá por la eternidad.

- ¿Eragon?

- Si, por tu bien y por el de las razas mágicas de Alagaësia, debes detenerlo y evitar que su corazón sea corrompido por el poder ostentado por Galbatorix. La lucha de ambos será feroz, y encarnizada. Y necesitaremos que Eragon tenga en su corazón los alicientes necesarios para no caer en la desesperación y el dolor.

- Nasuada...

- Ella sabrá lo que necesite saber, no mas, esta profecía es muy vaga aun, y de ti depende detenerla. Antes de que sea grabada en piedra. Ahora márchate.

Las palabras de Elva resonaban en mi cabeza y si realmente no se equivocaba... Pero como era posible que Eragon se fuera a convertir en lo que Elva acababa de decir, Eragon era un chico dulce de muy nobles sentimientos, pero aun así tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, primero iría a la tienda de Eragon y lo reprendería por salir temprano. Y luego me comunicaría con mi madre para hablar con los adivinos elfos más poderosos, seguro estarían en la batalla de Gil´ead. Al llegar a la tienda de Eragon vi a Safira enroscada como gato a la entrada de la tienda.

_Safira_

_Hola Arya yo... ¿algo te preocupa no es así?_

_Si Safira sucede que Elva me comento algo que de verdad me intrigo_

_Dime lo que es_

Abrí mas mi mente a Safira para que pudiera ver lo que Elva me había dicho en la tienda, sin tener ningún reparo, después de ver una sonrisa en Safira, supuse que Safira tomo demasiada atención en lo que había mencionado Elva sobre mis sentimiento hacia Eragon. Sentí como mis orejas se calentaban seguro también cambiaron de color, lo supuse por la mirada picara de Safira. Después de ver todo lo que tenia que ver, se puso nerviosa.

_Estoy segura que la profecía puede cambiar Arya, además no creo que yo le permitiera que se convierta en alguien así._

_Aun así Safira, debo saber si esto es verdad, los adivinos elfos me lo dirán, ahora si me permites voy a entrar con Eragon._

_Adelante._

Entre a la tienda y mi mirada se detuvo en Eragon lo vi recostado en su cama leyendo un viejo libro de la historia de Alagaësia.

- Eragon...

Vi como el se llevaba sus dos dedos a los labios

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

No sabia si contestarle o no, desde que lo conocía casi nunca me había saludado así cuando estubieramos solos. Eso me extraño, ¿seria verdad lo que Elva dijo?, ¿Las cosas estaban cambiando?.

- Atra du evarínya ono varda

- ¿En que puedo servirte princesa Arya?

- Quería ver en que estabas pensando para levantarte de la cama, habiendo estado tan mal

- Lo siento, es solo que estaba aburrido en la cama y tenia mucha hambre y realmente necesitaba un baño.

- Pudiste habérselo pedido a alguien, al elfo que te cuidaba, a un...

- Bastante han hecho por mi tu y los tuyos para tratarlos como sirvientes.

- No veo el problema en pedirle un favor a alguien

- Hicieron mucho mas de lo que les corresponde y no quiero deberles mas a ti o a tu madre

- Eragon

- Creo que esta discusión no viene al caso Arya

- Tienes razón pero eres muy irresponsable, si te hubiera pasado algo, Alagaësia...

- Por mi Alagaësia, elfos y Vardeanos se pueden ir...

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Eragon

- Estoy harto, de todo esto, desearía seguir siendo un pobre campesino, en momentos me tratan como un hombre y momentos como el de ahorita que me tratan como un niño, estoy harto de eso

- Ten en cuenta que eres la ultima esperanza de Alagaësia

- De eso también estoy harto Arya que no ven que yo tengo el nivel de Murtagh o de Galbatorix, jamas podré con ellos, creo que sus esperanzas están mal fundadas

- Eragon yo si creo en ti... aunque tu no lo hagas, creo que eres el héroe que salvara Alagaësia y estoy segura que no me defraudaras

- Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro

Al parecer Safira también estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, metió la cabeza a la tienda

_Te estas olvidando de alguien Eragon, tu no estas solo, también yo estoy incluida en el paquete y conmigo basta y sobra para derrotar a Galbatorix y Murtagh juntos. Y una cosa mas nunca vuelvas a dudar de nuestras capacidades._

Vi como arrojaba fuego al viento, destruyendo la tienda donde nos encontrábamos, estaba furiosa, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

- Ves a lo que me refiero Eragon.

- Lo siento, es que hoy no fue un buen día para mi

- Para nadie Eragon... ahora si me permites me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo, si te sientes bien para hacerlo.

- Preferiría no hacerlo Arya, y no es por que no me sienta bien, solo que creo que tengo que pedirle una tienda nueva a Nasuada.

Moví un dedo y conjure un hechizo, la tienda estaba como nueva, pero aun así me sentí algo débil, había gastado mucha energía en eso.

- Ahora que tal, ¿Vienes?

_Yo también voy_

- Claro, también estas invitada Safira

No pensaba de otro modo, no quería estar sola con Eragon, ¿Qué le diría?, "Sabes Eragon si no acepto que te amo destruirás Alagaësia"... Barzul realmente estaba consternada por lo sucedido con Elva, era la primera vez que aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia Eragon, bueno esto era un avance.

.................... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ............................................................................ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eso es todo por mi parte, este capitulo realmente me gusto escribirlo sobre todo por la profecía de Elva.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatadas, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran... menos propuestas indecorosas... bueno tal ves si... ja ja ja es broma

Gracias por leer este fic....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Agaeti

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 2 Agaetí

Un paseo con Arya de quien fue la fantástica idea, solo mía, bueno en realidad había sido de ella, pero aceptar fue mía... ver la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro solo acrecentaba mi dolor por sentirla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Un paseo con Eragon de quien fue la fantástica idea, solo mía, bendita idea se me ocurrió ahora, que le digo... o que demonios hago...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afortunadamente Safira viene con nosotros, por lo menos ella tiene un poco de lógica y no me dejara cometer alguna estupidez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afortunadamente Safira viene con nosotros, ¿Debería seguir el consejo de Elva o no?, temo la reacción de mi madre cuando sucedió lo de Fäolin sabia que mi mama no objetaría mucho debido a la posición de este entre los elfos, pero con Eragon era diferente, solo el hecho de ser humano podría entorpecer la relación, sin mencionar su edad...

Mientras seguíamos caminando sentí la intromisión de Safira en mi mente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_Esto se esta tornando algo aburrido, ya digan algo._

_¿Tienes alguna idea de que lo que puedo decir? _

_Yo no puedo ayudarte en eso_

_No eres de mucha ayuda sabes_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi las caras de ambas, seguro están hablando entre si, esa lagartija voladora traicionera me las pagara. Las deje en su platica mientras yo contemplaba el lago leona, algún día lo cruzaría y buscaría la guarida de Morzan, seguro ahí se encontraba la tumba de mi madre. Si la llegaba a encontrar llevaría el cuerpo de Brom ahí para que ambos descansaran juntos, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por mis padres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon se encontraba bastante absorto en sus pensamientos y veía con un extraño sentimiento el lago leona.

Vi a Safira inclinarse en un campo de flores y tomar una con el hocico muy lentamente y dármela a mi con el mismo cuidado que la tomo.

_Si no puedes decirlo, tal ves puedas demostrarlo._

_Realmente no me lo pones fácil verdad Skulblaka_

_Cuando las cosas han sido fáciles en este mundo Älfa-kona_

_Realmente estoy en un aprieto con esto..._

_Bueno si esto no se pone interesante será mejor que vaya por algo de comida._

_Vas a dejarme sola en este dilema_

_¿Qué no eras tu la sabia? _

_No en estos temas..._

_Pues has algo de ti dependen muchas cosas_

Lanzo un bufido y nos hablo a ambos esta vez

_Voy a cazar uno de esos ciervos gordos que vi el otro día._

_Esta bien Safira._

Dije yo, pero observe que Eragon le menciono algo solo a ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su bufido me asusto y me saco de mis pensamiento sobre el tema de mis padres, realmente me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre. Después sentí su intromisión a mi mente, hasta que se dignaba a hablar conmigo.

_Voy a cazar uno de esos ciervos gordos que vi el otro día._

_Esta bien Safira._

Le contesto Arya, yo estaba en desacuerdo coneso y se lo hice saber solo a ella.

¿_Como que a Cazar?, vamos no me dejes solo_

_No estas solo, esta Arya contigo_

_Safira por favor_

_Eragon tengo hambre_

_Ganga _

_Gracias pequeño_

La vi hacerle un guiño a Arya y alejarse a la pradera.

- Belatona se prepara para la guerra

- Pero no será rival para nosotros, sin Murtagh.

- Tiene tiempo sin aparecer.

- Eso es cierto, creí que después de lo de Gil´ead vendría a buscarnos a mi y a Safira

- Aun con los poderes que le ha dado Galbatorix, tiene que descansar supongo que fue dura la batalla con Oromis

- Arya, Safira me comento que no encontraron su cadáver.

- Así es, mi madre mando a varios Elfos a recuperarlo pero no encontraron nada. ¿Crees que tengamos la esperanza de que...

- No Arya, realmente no...

Otro silencio interrumpió nuestra conversación y fue que me fije que Arya estaba absorta en sus pensamientos viendo una flor que tenia en sus manos, no recordaba haberla visto que la tomara.

- Safira

Me dijo, no comprendí a que se refería.

- Safira me la dio.

- ¿Safira? ¿Desde cuando regala flores?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi como observaba la flor que Safira había cortado para mi, supuse que se le parecía extraño.

- Safira

Le dije pero al parecer no comprendió lo que le dije.

- Safira me la dio.

Le aclare, su cara de confusión paso a la sorpresa.

- ¿Safira? ¿Desde cuando regala flores?

- Creo que hoy comenzó a hacerlo

- A mi lo mas tierno que me ha regalado es un ratón medio muerto en mi cama.

Sonreí a tal comentario, no se que haría yo si me despertara y lo primero que viera fuera un ratón medio muerto en mi cama, si bien no le temía a los ratones como las mujeres humanas, si me molestaría despertarme y lo primero que ver es un animal sufriendo.

Le tendí la flor a el

- Te la regalo.

El la tomo con precaución, como esperando que tuviera espinas, vi en su rostro una extraña expresión. Esperaba que entendiera mi mensaje estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Safira apareció de repente volando a una velocidad impresionante.

_Enemigos, nos atacan_

Aterrizo junto a nosotros

_Rápido suban debemos avisar a Nasuada _

Ambos subimos lo mas rápido que pudimos a su grupa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te la regalo.

Tome la flor con el mayor cuidado que pude, ¡una flor! Eso realmente no sabia como interpretarlo, como lo interpretaría como un regalo de un humano o de un elfo, estaba realmente confundido, apunto estuve de preguntarle, pero Safira apareció volando muy rápido.

_Enemigos, nos atacan_

Aterrizo junto a nosotros

_Rápido suban debemos avisar a Nasuada _

Ambos subimos lo mas rápido que pudimos a su grupa, ella se sentó detrás de mi, me sujeto a la cintura con el brazo con que manejaba la espada, realmente eso se sentía muy bien. Volamos hacia los vardeanos lo más rápido que pudimos. Que inoportunos, fuera quien fueran los mataría, los haría cachitos, desmembraría o cualquier cosa sádica y dolorosa que se me ocurriera.

Al llegar con Nasuada, dejamos que Safira contara lo que había visto, la verdad no preste mucha atención, mis ojos no dejaban de ver a Arya... ¿Por qué la flor?, ¿Qué significaba?, la idea me turbaba la mente, aunque mi corazón esperaba que fuera un regalo elfo, mi mente decía que era un regalo humano. Estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando Nasuada se dirigió a mi.

- Prepárate Eragon, Arya llama a los tuyos creo que serán necesarios.

Safira, Arya y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas tiendas, Safira debió ver mi confusión por que con el morro me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

_Tranquilo Eragon, cuando acabe todo esto podrás preguntarle._

_Safira es que es extraño, un día me dice una cosa y al otro me demuestra lo contrario ¿qué sucede?_

_Después le preguntas_

_Mujeres, quien las entiende_

Alistamos nuestras armas, escudos y armaduras, estabamos listos para la batalla en un santiamén. Vi entrar a Arya y a Blödhgarm con sus respectivas armas. Hubiera deseado solo verla a ella, esa armadura que ella poseía se le veía bastante bien.

_Eragon compórtate_

Me reprendió Safira mentalmente

- ¿Listo Eragon?.

- Si Arya

Subí a Safira y emprendimos el vuelo, mientras los 13 elfos nos seguían, estaba sediento de sangre, necesitaba distraer mi mente en algo que no fuera Arya y la maldita flor. La traía aun conmigo bajo la armadura. Al llegar al campo de batalla aterrizo junto a los elfos, la batalla había comenzado, soldados vardeanos y soldados enemigos se embestían con furia, yo tome la espada con fuerza y comencé a descargar toda mi frustración contra ellos. Sin darme cuenta caían como moscas abatidos por Brisingr, al parecer eran soldados hechizados por Galbatorix, de aquellos que no temían a la muerte. A mi no me importo, seguí luchando a todo lo que daba. En un momento de lucidez vi decenas de cuerpos caídos en pos de mi, y a los elfos peleando con igual ferocidad, eran centenares los soltados mandados por Galbatorix. Oí de repente la voz de Safira en mi cabeza.

_Eragon será mejor que descanses ya, llevas mucho tiempo luchando_

_¿En serio?, bueno vamos por algo de pan y de agua_

Subí a su grupa y volamos a la tienda del cocinero, total quedaban pocos soldados enemigos, la verdad no estaba cansado, ni la magia había recordado usar, pero si tenia hambre, además le había prometido a Nasuada que seria prudente con lo de mi resfriado, tome rápido un pan y un poco de agua y regrese al campo de batalla. Los Elfos seguían en la lucha, al igual que Arya. Seguí en mi carnicería contra los soldados de Galbatorix.

Cuando al fin llego el amanecer habíamos derrotado a los centenares de soldados de Galbatorix. No habíamos tenidos muchas perdidas como en la ocasión anterior, debido a que ya conocíamos la debilidad de dichos soldados. Además de que Murtagh no apareció esta vez y fue una gran ventaja por que así pudimos pelear con mas libertad los elfos y yo. Al llegar a la tienda de Nasuada varios vardeanos nos interceptaron y nos felicitaron a mi y a Safira.

- Pelearon bien.

O diablos esa voz, ya me había por fin olvidado la razón por la que pele con tanta furia y escucharla me desconecto de nuevo, voltee a verla despacio y una sonrisa surco su rostro. Entro a la tienda de Nasuada y yo la seguí. Claro que con esa sonrisa yo la seguiría hasta al mismo Urû´baen sin armas. Voltee al cielo implorando un poco de auto-control, estaba realmente loco. O era el resfriado y seguía teniendo alucinaciones. Si definitivo... aun estaba resfriado.

- Jörmundur, reporte de daños

- Muy pocos señora, Safira y Eragon casi acabaron con todos...

Un momento ¿Yo? No que va ¿o si?.

_Si Eragon, peleaste como nunca tu solo despediste al vacío a 500 hombres_

_¿Yo? Vaya ni cuenta me di_

_Estabas muy concentrado, puedo preguntar en que pensabas_

_En una maldita flor..._

_Ya tranquilo_

Entonces Nasuada se dirigió a mí.

- Creí que serias prudente Eragon.

- Lo siento, mi señora, ¿Me creería si le digo que así fue?

- Eso espero, bueno lo que me consuela es que los elfos nunca se separaron de ti, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

- Sí señora

- Arya, tu y tus compañeros también merecen un buen descanso hicieron mucho

- Así será.

Intercepte en la salida a Arya, necesitaba una explicación a la voz de ya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo vi pelear como un guerrero, nunca en todo el tiempo que lo conocía había luchado con tal valentía, tal arrojo. Creo que Elva tenia razón, mas que una distracción de su misión yo resultaba ser un impulso. Sentí que una de las tantas barreras que existían entre nosotros desaparecían, pero aun, faltaban muchas y las más difíciles. Al terminar la batalla ambos fuimos a la tienda de Nasuada para reportar daños no fueron muchos, creo que uno de los míos, solo había recibido un rasguño, cosa que a la mayoría nos dio risa. Y entre los vardeanos tampoco, si no hubiera sido por Eragon que el solo acabo casi con 500 hombres tal ves la historia hubiera sido otra. Al salir de la tienda Eragon me esperaba, aun seguía un poco confusa con lo que debía decirle, pero el destino ya me había dado una pista hoy.

- Arya espera yo necesito que...

- Ahora no Eragon, aun estas convaleciente y necesitas descansar te esforzaste demasiado hoy, descansa mañana hablaremos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo

Sin pensarlo lo dije en el idioma antiguo, aunque ya de regreso a mi tienda me arrepentí enormemente, debí haber sido un poco mas precavida, acababa de amarrarme la soga al cuello. Al llegar a la tienda invoque un hechizo para comunicarme con mi madre. Ahí estaba ella como siempre, la distinguida reina de Ellsmera, yo no quería un futuro así para mi.

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

Salude a mi madre.

- Atra du evarínya ono varda

Respondió con cariño.

- Hija mía, ¿Cómo te ha ido?.

- Bien madre ¿y a ustedes?

- Algo consternados por los ataques de los soldados de Galbatorix

- ¿Acaso ustedes no han sido atacados por Murtagh?

- No, ¿Ustedes si?

- No

- Es extraño, sabes Arya, algo esta pasando en Alagaësia, los arboles y la tierra lo dicen, algo se aproxima, los mejores adivinos de Ellesmera están investigando.

- Lo intuía madre.

- Hija ¿crees que puedas venir?

- No madre, es imposible atravesar todo el imperio para reunirme contigo

- Bien, te mantendré informada.

- Si Gracias.

Deshice la conexión, quería descansar había sido un día pesado y largo, y todavía seguía lo peor.

.................... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eso es todo por mi parte, este capitulo fue pequeño pero realmente algo difícil, sobre todo los cambios de personaje, haré lo posible por que el próximo no sea tan confuso.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatadas, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran... menos propuestas indecorosas... bueno tal ves si... ja ja ja es broma

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Ganga

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 3 Ganga

El descanso me había sentado muy bien, ya me sentía mas relajado. Fui a almorzar y a ver a mi primo, según me había enterado, acaba de regresar el día anterior. Al entrar a la tienda vi a Katrina cociéndole una vieja camisa. Como me gustaría que ellos no estuvieran involucrados en esta guerra, pero Galbatorix se vale de tantas cosas.

- Hola alfeñique

Fue su forma tierna de decirme que me quería.

- También tenia ganas de verte Roran, ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bastante bien debo decirlo conseguimos acabar con tres carabinas de soldados y conseguimos muchos caballos.

- Que bueno martillazos

- Me entere que a ustedes también les fue bien.

Me senté para contarle los detalles de la batalla del día anterior a su llegada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Y se suponía que eran los adivinos más poderosos de Ellsmera, me dijeron exactamente lo que yo ya sabia. Lo malo es que mi mama y los demás elfos también se enteraron, y de solo recordar la conversación me dan escalofríos, no sé si reír o llorar.

(Flash Back)

- Arya, los adivinos acaban de descubrir los acontecimientos que se avecindan, ahora sabemos por que la tierra se encuentra tan inquieta, recuerdas la vieja leyenda del elfo sin corazón.

Como olvidarla era una leyenda que a todo elfo se le cuenta de niño para escarmentarlo si se portaba como no debía. Aun recuerdo a mama diciendo "Arya si vuelves a tirar los papeles de mama, el elfo sin corazón te llevara a la roca de Kuthian y te encerrara en la cripta de las almas por la eternidad"

- Si mama si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se aproxima el resurgimiento de él.

- ¿Pero no es una leyenda?

- Toda leyenda tiene un fundamento real Arya debes recordarlo.

- Si madre, lo recordare

- ¿Recuerdas la parte de la leyenda que menciona que el elfo amo hasta la muerta a una doncella humana?

- Si, y que esta nunca se permitió amarlo, por las diferencias entre uno y otro y este se volvió loco y estuvo apunto de destruir Alagaësia.

- Si. Hija no es una leyenda, es real, paso hace mucho tiempo y fue la historia del primer jinete de Dragón y la historia esta por repetirse y a no ser que quieras que matemos a Eragon, tenemos que encontrar a la Elfa de la cual se a enamorado y si aun no lo ha hecho, por el bien de tu raza, será mejor que tu lo enamores.

- ¿Que te hace creer que es una elfa y no una humana?

- Por que la leyenda también lo dice, deben ser de razas distintas

(Fin del Flash Back)

Donde demonios estaba Eragon, ahora que mas lo necesito y se desaparece. Vi a Safira a lo lejos en la tienda de Eragon. Corrí hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas

- Safira ¿Dónde esta Eragon?

_Arya, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_

- Lo siento, disculpa mi descortesía solo que...

Abrí mi mente a Safira para que pudiera ver los recuerdos de todo lo que mi madre había dicho.

_Esto se esta poniendo demasiado extraño. Ja, ja tu mama obligándote a enamorarte de Eragon, no fuiste para decirle que era demasiado tarde para eso._

- No, es por eso que entre los elfos el nombre de Eragon, no se usa tan a menudo, pesa sobre el una maldición.

_Que si las cosas siguen como hasta este momento seguirá en él, a menos que cierta elfa que conozco, acepte algo que no quiere admitir._

- O vamos Safira no es momento para este tipo de cosas. Además tu y Elva ya lo saben que mas quieres.

_Que lo sepa Eragon_

Safira se quedo quieta un momento y sonrío.

_Esta con los de Carvahall, te acompaño._

La urgencia con que busque a Eragon ya se me hacia innecesaria, al llegar donde usualmente se juntaban los habitantes de Cavahall, era la parte más bonita del valle donde acampábamos. Roran volteo a verme, casi nadie de los viejos habitantes del valle de palancar me hablaba muy bien que digamos. No sabia si por respeto, miedo o por que razón. Al ser el que estaba mas cerca de mi se acerco lentamente, y me saludo como se saluda a una dama de la corte de Orin, me sentí ofendida de que me tratara así, Eragon pareció darse cuenta por que llego rápidamente a mi rescate, y al parecer reprendió a su primo por medio del pensamiento.

- Disculpe Arya por faltarle al respeto, pero no sabia como dirigirme a usted.

Este me tendió la mano como si me tratase como igual, total le tome la mano y acepte sus disculpas.

_Solo con que te dijera Prima bastaba ¿no crees?_

_Safira tu humor cada ves es mas malo_

- Te disculpo Roran Martillazos.

_¿Safira ahora que le digo a Eragon?_

_Dile que ya recordaste donde habías oído el nombre de Kuthian, recuérdale la profecía de Solembum, ahora si me permites voy a probar algo de ese cordero que preparara Roran, siempre esta para chuparse las garras_

_Gracias_

- Eragon necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Esta bien, ¿Deseas que sea aquí? O prefieres otro lugar

_En una tienda vacía..._

Safira me mando ciertas imágenes a mi mente, que describirlas serian algo bochornoso_._

_¡¡SAFIRA!!_

_Juro que si mi raza no le debiera tanto a los dragones, ya la hubiera colgado de la cola en la punta de la montaña mas alta de todo Beor_

_Mira que oí eso._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creí que se comería a Roran cuando este la saludo como si fuera cualquier dama de la corte de Orin. Entre a la mente de Roran y lo reprendí.

_Roran ella es un elfo, no debiste haber hecho eso_

_¿Se ofendió?_

_Yo creo que si, ve su cara_

_Bueno pues si yo no soy el que esta enamorado de ella, como voy a saber que piensa, todos los elfos son muy inexpresivos y en eso te cuento a ti_

- Disculpe Arya por faltarle al respeto, pero no sabia como dirigirme a usted.

Se disculpo Roran tendiéndole la mano como a cualquier otra persona normal, creo que tendré que enseñarle modales elfos a mi primo. Arya tomo su mano con algo de desconcierto.

- Te disculpo Roran Martillazos.

- Eragon necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

De que podríamos hablar Arya y yo, que no fuera la flor. Y se que no era de eso por que Arya se veía seria, era algo importante.

- Esta bien, ¿Deseas que sea aquí? O prefieres otro lugar

Vi que una vez mas estaba hablando con Safira, pero esta vez paso algo extraño, Arya se sonrojo.

- Veo que ibas a comer, puedo esperar

- ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

- ¿No ahí problema en eso?

- No ninguno

Se sentó a mi lado en el banquete, se veía nerviosa, era algo realmente importante, para sacar a Arya de su compostura, debía ser algo muy grande. Vi a Safira comiendo un poco del estofado de Horst y comiéndose un conejo preparado por Birgit. Eragon busco su mente.

_Safira sucede algo malo_

_¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Veo a Arya nerviosa, demasiado si me preguntas._

_Ah eso... pues si es importante. Pero no corras prisas, relájate disfruta y prueba este estofado de buey que hace este hombre, esta delicioso._

Ver a Safira tan contenta y relajada, me hizo suponer que no era tan importante después de todo lo que me tendría que decir Arya. Ella también comió con nosotros, nada que tuviera que ver con la carne la vi probar y yo por respeto a ella tampoco la probé. Vi a los demás, tratando de ser amables, pero a la vez temerosos, de ves en cuando ella sonreía para con ellos. Después de horas de comilona y diversión entre amigos, recordé que Arya quería hablar conmigo.

Ella volteo a verme con esos ojos esmeraldas, me derritió completamente, si en ese preciso momento ella me hubiera dicho baila una balada de amor con Galbatorix, juro que lo hago. Nos apartamos sin decir nada pero ambos tomamos el mismo camino, mi tienda. Safira volteo pero no nos siguió. Al llegar a la tienda se sentó en mi cama y se dispuso a hablar.

- Eragon, he descubierto donde oí el nombre de la roca de Kuthian

- ¿Dónde Arya?

Esto realmente era importante tal y como lo dijo Arya, me senté a su lado involuntariamente.

- En una leyenda elfica, ¿quieres que la cuente?

- Si por favor.

- Conoces la historia de la guerra entre dragones y elfos supongo yo.

Asistí con la cabeza

- Bueno pues uno de los primeros jinetes se convirtió en un cazador de almas fue llamado el jinete sin sentimientos, por una triste tragedia que le sucedió, pero bueno el caso es que esta leyenda dice que el jinete te lleva a la roca de Kuthian y después te encierra en ella para toda la eternidad.

¿Era todo? Pense que seria mas importante la charla

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por que demonios no tuve el valor de decirle completa la leyenda, tal ves por que crea que eso me esta orillando a lo que siento. Pero...

- El jinete se enamoro de una doncella humana, pero esta aunque también lo amaba, le negó su amor por la diferencia de ambas razas, esta murió de soledad y tristeza sin que el jinete supiera, el asumió que se caso. El jinete estaba encargado de las almas de los dragones y las comenzó a utilizar para vengarse de su supuesta traición. Estuvo a punto de terminar con Alagaësia, pero su viejo amigo, su propio dragón, lo mato para que no siguiera penando tanto.

- ¿La historia jamas menciona el lugar exacto de la roca Kuthian?

- No, Eragon, pero a la mayoría de los niños elfos los amedrentan con el jinete sin sentimientos cada vez que se portan mal.

- Vaya eso aun no me dice nada

- Cuando llegue el momento te servirá de algo creo yo. Mi madre fue la que me la contaba antes de dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi en sus ojos que algo mas me estaba ocultando como si algo la preocupara.

- Te sucede algo Arya

- No Eragon

Supuse que era por acordarse de su padre

- Recuerdas muy seguido a tu padre

- No mucho, casi ni lo conocí, recuerdo muy pocas cosas, era muy pequeña cuando murió.

- No se, me imagine que así era, por que te quedaste muy callada con la historia del jinete sin sentimientos.

- Es solo que...

- Es solo que, ¿Que Arya?

- El nombre del jinete era...

- ¿Cuál era?

- Olvídalo

Se levanto muy deprisa, la intente detener del brazo, tenia que decirme toda la historia, de eso podría depender el futuro de Alagaësia.

- Arya, detente se que estas ocultando algo, con respecto a la profecía, dímelo todo puede ser importante en un futuro para Alagaësia

- Eragon, no presiones por favor, es algo difícil

- Bueno solo dímelo, lo entenderé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bah que solo lo dijera, que lo entendería, que respuesta tan mas tonta. Volví a sentarme en su cama junto a el.

- Es solo que es algo mas complicado de lo que crees Eragon, no es tan sencillo

- ¿Que puedes ser tan complicado?

- De esto depende el futuro Alagaësia, el tuyo y...

Me quede sin palabras nuevamente, como decirle a alguien que lo quieres si nunca aprendiste bien a hacerlo.

- Arya, por favor me estas intrigando a un mas, que es tan importante para esta profecía.

- Lo que sucede es que sobre el nombre de dicho jinete corre una maldición, que provoca que vuelva a suceder todo de nuevo, y...

Barzul si no hacia algo rápido, perdería todo el valor que tenia, ¿Que pasa conmigo?, Enfrentar una batalla épica claro sencillo, pero esto se salía de mis manos.

- ¿Y?

- Va a suceder de nuevo

- O sea que debemos evitar que un elfo se vuelva loco, intente destruir Alagaësia y además casarlo con una humana.

- No es para tanto los elfos como ya sabes no creemos en el matrimonio.

- Vaya, mientras no tengamos que perder tiempo ni energías que podríamos emplear en otra cosa mas productiva, con esto.

- La diferencia esta vez, es humano al que tenemos...

Seguro con las batallas libradas se le había quemado el cerebro, mira que no entender las indirectas. Vi a entrar a una de mis compañeras Elfas a la tienda de Eragon

- Princesa Arya, su madre se comunica con nosotros y quiere ver como va su misión.

Vi como se atrevía a sonreírle a ¡ERAGON!, sentí como si un dragón saltara dentro de mi

- ¡En eso estoy!

- Desea hablar con usted su majestad Islanzadi

- Dile que estoy ocupada y en unos momentos voy

Para que me querría mi mama, era un misterio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi como una de los Elfas que acompañaban a Blödhgarm entraba a mi tienda.

- Princesa Arya, su madre se comunica con nosotros y quiere ver como va su misión.

Pude ver como me sonrío en forma coqueta, vaya que el mundo estaba loco, una elfa coqueteándome, Voltee a ver a Arya que tenia una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si quisiera matarla. Y la verdad no me explicaba eso, quería matarla por coquetearme o por que nos había interrumpido

- ¡En eso estoy!

Fue una contestación nada amable de Arya.

- Desea hablar con usted su majestad Islanzadi.

- Dile que estoy ocupada y en unos momentos voy

Vi salir a la elfa no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Arya lanzaba chispas por los ojos, bien quedaba el dicho, que si los ojos mataran ya la elfa estaría enterrada y muerta.

- Bien creo que debo atender a mi madre, y con respecto a tu pregunta....

Se levanto dispuesta a salir de la tienda, yo como caballero que era me levante detrás de ella para acompañarla a la puerta y a su vez regresar con mis viejos vecinos.

Se volteo con una agilidad y una gracia característica de los elfos, quedando a tan solo un centímetro mío.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Total tenia razón Elva nunca sabes que te depara el destino, por que atrasar mas lo inevitable. Sin pensarla di la vuelta y quede a un centímetro de Eragon. Deposite lentamente mis labios sobre los suyos, total después tendría tiempo de arrepentirme y avergonzarme.

Eragon se quedo completamente en Shock lo note por su cara, justo cuando estaba apunto de salir de la tienda nuevamente me gire y voltee a ver a los ojos a Eragon.

- El nombre del jinete sin sentimientos es Eragon y yo no voy permitir que sucede lo mismo que en la leyenda, no van a sufrir ni Alagaësia, ni tu por mi, aunque en ello se me vaya la vida

Salí a toda prisa de la tienda, vi a Safira a lo lejos con una cara de incertidumbre, como seguramente estaría Eragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi llegar a Safira y abrir la cortina de mi tienda. Debería tener una cara de tonto, por que se me quedo viéndome muy intrigada.

_¿Estas bien Eragon?_

_Pues aun no lo se, primero debo decirte que ustedes las mujeres son muy complicadas._

_Pasa algo malo con Arya._

_¿Malo? No que va, es solo que no me lo esperaba._

_¿Que paso?_

_Me beso Safira, me beso..._

_¡Bien! _

_Hey tu sabes algo mas de esto ¿verdad?_

_¿Yo?_

Dijo fingiendo algo de inocencia y tal ves si no la conociera como la conozco le creería.

_Esta bien no me digas nada Dragona traidora_

_Que quieres que te diga... mejor pregúntale a ella, y¿ por que se fue?_

_Le hablo Islanzadi_

_Solo te digo una cosa Eragon, ten cuidado recuerda que cuando un elfo quiere a alguien lo toma, así nada mas, no te vayan a violar._

Soltó una carcajada profunda, si no fuera un dragón juraría que se revolcaría por el suelo de la risa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regrese lentamente hacia la tienda, tiempo de reflexión, lo peor del caso es que no me sentía mal por lo que había hecho, al contrario me sentía en una nube. Antes de entrar en la tienda me pare y respire profundamente, tenia que recuperar mi autocontrol, mi madre podría descubrirme. Pero entonces me llamo la atención la conversación que tenia con alguien.

- Esta segura su majestad, la princesa podría molestarse si se entera de lo que esta usted tramando.

Al escuchar la voz del interlocutor de mi madre, supe quien era, la elfa que coqueteo con Eragon.

- Solo el orgullo de Arya, la harán reaccionar, es por el bien de Alagaësia y por el bien de ella, conozco a mi hija mas de lo que ella cree.

- Pero podría resultar contraproducente y si el jinete me corresponde.

- No lo creo, el jinete solo tiene ojos para ella, al igual que ella para el. Así que consigue que mi hija despierte, has lo que sea, darle un poco de celos, picar su orgullo o algo así.

Genial, un complot en mi contra y lo peor es que mi madre era la que lo fraguaba, era por eso que ella le había coqueteado a Eragon, mi madre le había dado esa misión para darme celos. Bien oficialmente mi madre estaba en acuerdo con mi relación con Eragon, mi control desapareció nuevamente. Sentí ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero claro soy un Elfo y me educaron como tal así que el control regreso, lo único que no pude fue quitar la sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro. Respire profundo varias veces y entre en la tienda ya tranquila y normal.

- Madre, ¿Me llamaste?

- Si Arya, ya descubriste el nombre de la Elfa de la cual esta enamorada Eragon.

Quería jugar, bien ese juego lo podrían jugar dos personas, tendría que doblar las palabras para no mentir y siempre fui la mejor de Ellsmera en eso.

- Madre es un tema muy rebuscado y complicado.

- Esta bien hija en cuanto lo sepas, te agradecería que se lo comunicaras a alguien.

- Si madre.

Después de un rato de hablar de trivialidades, se corto la conversación, pues bien tendría que plantearme cuales serian mis pasos en esto, yo le llevaba mucha ventaja a mi madre. Pero aun así a alguien tan sabio como ella no la podría engañar para siempre, además tenia 12 pares de ojos vigilándome. Bien ella tenia a doce elfos hechiceros a su disposición, pues yo tengo a un jinete y a una dragona a la mía.

Decidí que en cuanto pudiera hablaría de todo esto con Safira, pero bueno era tiempo de hacer mi trabajo, tenia una reunión con Nasuada sobre varios puntos. Era embajadora antes de ser yo, aunque ya verdaderamente estaba perdiendo mucho el camino. La que de verdad se estaba distrayendo de su misión era yo, no Eragon. Aclare mi mente y comencé a planear mi reunión con Nasuada, mi madre me había dado varios puntos que debíamos aclarar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegue donde Roran y varios vardeanos a entrenar un poco, creo que eso despejaría mi mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba realmente pasando?, ¿Estaría en otro mundo? ¿Seria una alucinación?.

Roran creo que intuyo algo por que fue el primero en acercarse, puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo con voz profunda y seria.

- Te ves igual a mi, después de ver a Katrina

Safira que nos seguía sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

- Deja de hablar alfeñique y demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Tomo su martillo con toda la fuerza de su ser.

- Crees que puedas vencerme Eragon, lo dudo

Después de varias horas luchando y jugando con Roran, un soldado se acerco a nosotros.

- Asesino de sombra, Roran Martillazos, Nasuada los convoca a su presencia.

Ambos dejamos nuestras armas y tomamos nuestras casacas que habíamos dejado en la lucha, creo que el martillazo que me dio Roran en el brazo me causara un gran cardenal. Safira nos siguió y frunciendo la nariz comento

_Creo que si yo fuera Nasuada, preferiría que tomaran un baño antes de ir conmigo, apestan._

_Gracias Safira, tomaremos tu consejo_

Cada uno nos separamos en el área de las tiendas, yo voltee a la de los elfos esperándola verla salir, pero fue inútil, no había nadie ahí. Me lave rápido y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. No quería hacer esperar a Nasuada mas tiempo. Cuando llegamos Safira y yo, Roran ya estaba en la entrada.

- Después de ti.

Dijo mi primo, al entrar vi a todo el Du vrangr gata, Elva, Angela, el rey Orin y su corte y a los 13 elfos.

- ¿Por que tardaron?

- Solo fuimos por ropa limpia señora.

- Bien, los convoque por que mañana en la mañana atacaremos Belatona.

- Y necesito de sus servicios.

Después fue mucho parloteo político, estratégico y todo eso que los lideres planean antes de una batalla, me estaba aburriendo de lo lindo aunque de vez en cuando era requerida mi opinión, los temas eran aburridos. En un momento de aburrimiento vi como Arya si participaba activamente en la conversación, como embajadora de los Elfos tenia mucho que decir.

Si no hubiera sido por los constantes rodillazos de Roran cada que cabeceaba, me hubiese quedado dormido sobre la mesa, claro que nadie lo hubiese notado. Safira también estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que cada cual aportaba. En uno de mis cabezazos entro en mi mente.

_Deberías prestar mas atención._

_Sabes que estos cuentos políticos me aburren_

_Si pero te servirán algún día._

_Esta bien, tratare de poner atención_

Después de eso intente con todo mi ser entender algo de todos esos cuentos políticos, los puntos que Arya establecía en nombre de Islanzadi eran interesantes y aportaban mucho a la conversación, pero igual de aburridos. Entonces empece a sentir una presencia en mi mente, alguien trataba de comunicarse conmigo, era conocida. Abrí mi mente esperando que fuera Arya, pero no fue así.

_Eragon, soy yo Murtagh_

Su voz me saco totalmente de órbita, eso significaba que estaba cerca, voltee a ver a Safira, ella seguía perdida en la conversación, después a Arya que igual que Safira estaba muy centrada en algo que el Rey Orin comentaba.

_Solo óyeme por favor._

_Que te hace creer que te mereces un favor mío._

_Apelo al lazo de sangre que nos une y si eso no es suficiente, recuerda que me debes la vida._

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Ven al lago_

_¿Una trampa Murtagh?, crees que saldré corriendo así de fácil_

_Te juro que no vengo en nombre de Galbatorix y te juro que no te haré daño alguno._

Al oírlo jurar en lenguaje antiguo no sabia que creer. Me disculpe con todos los presentes, algunas caras demostraron que acaba de romper muchos protocolos, Arya y Nasuada me miraron intrigadas, yo dije sentirme aun mal y que necesitaba algo de descanso. Safira intento seguirme pero la convencí de que se quedara, alegando que necesitaríamos saber que se diría en esa junta, pero que mantuviera la mente abierta por si necesitaba algo. No sabia si estaba haciendo bien pero me estaba metiendo en un gran lío. Pero yo tenia un compromiso muy grande con Murtagh.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, este capitulo me quedo algo empalagoso pero me gusto saben debo pedir disculpas por tantas comas, pero es que soy mala en ortografía y ese es uno de mis mas grandes vicios, las comas.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Hlaupa

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 4 HLAUPA

¿Qué demonios hacia caminando al lago leona sin protección alguna, para reunirme con mi peor enemigo?, No lo sabia pero ya estaba en camino, ni modo de regresarme.

Sentí que alguien me seguía, por el sigilo y la velocidad que lo hacia, supuse que era un elfo, no me negué a esa única protección, aunque sabia que se lo diría a Arya y esta a su vez a Safira, y ambas me darían una reprimenda épica.

Al llegar al lago vi una silueta tirada junto a una roca, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude, al verlo de cerca observe que era Murtagh malherido y demacrado, llevaba dos paquetes en los brazos.

- Hola Eragon

Dijo casi tartamudeando.

- Murtagh... ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tu plan funciono, pero solo para mi, Espina aun es cautivo del imperio.

Tosió y escupió sangre, me acerque más.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Acerque mi mano con la intención de curarlo, pero al parecer el adivino mis intenciones y la retiro.

- Ya es tarde para mi Eragon, me estoy muriendo y no habrá nada que puedas hacer, y si lo intentas morirás tu también, y no puedo permitirlo, eres la única esperanza que queda.

- No puedes morir, ¿Qué seria de Espina si eso pasa?

- Nada, Galbatorix lo tiene bajo su poder al igual que hizo con Shruikan, de ti depende liberarlos.

Volvió a toser con mas fuerza, sentí como el elfo que me seguía se acercaba aun mas a nosotros y se dejaba ver, voltee y en su cara supuse que había identificado a Murtagh y se estaba comunicando con Arya o con Blödhgarm.

- Antes que suceda lo inevitable, quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Libera a Alagaësia, Espina y a Shruikan de Galbatorix.

No pude contestarle, me quede sin aliento, viendo como mi hermano agonizaba

- Y en nombre de la deuda que tienes conmigo, cuida de él.

Fue cuando pude ver lo que llevaba en uno de los paquetes, era un bebe... dormido en sus mantas. Lo sondee con magia para ver si no se trataba de ningún truco, pero no era así era un bebe real.

- Su nombre es Tornac, su madre a muerto y su padre esta apunto de hacerlo

Así que el niño se llamaba igual que su caballo y su maestro.

- Toma esto como pago del cuidado que darás a mi hijo...

Destapo el segundo bulto, para mi sorpresa resulto ser una piedra ámbar, aun que solo había visto una en mi vida supe lo que era ¡EL ULTIMO HUEVO DE DRAGON!

- El niño es hijo mío Eragon, así que lleva también tu sangre, cuídalo bien...

Y con un ultimo suspiro su cuerpo quedo rígido, soltando al bebe y al huevo, pero con la mayor rapidez que pude los tome entre mis brazos. Cerré los ojos de Murtagh. Y reprimí las lagrimas que estaban por caer de mis ojos. Mi tío, mi padre, mi maestro y ahora mi hermano muertos. Me acerque al Elfo. El bebe se movió y comenzó a llorar, trate de calmarlo con la mente y funciono volvió a quedarse dormido en mis brazos.

- Supongo que le has informado a la princesa Arya de esta pequeña expedición, ¿no es así?

- Si... Shur´tugal, viene para acá.

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Eragon?_

Safira se había enterado también y por la furia que sentí, venia muy molesta y Arya estaba con ella. En pocos segundos aterrizo, Arya bajo de Safira y me encaro.

- ¡Eragon no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esta!

El grito de Arya despertó nuevamente a Tornac y fue cuando se fijo en lo que llevaba en los brazos. Safira también presto atención. Y ambas voltearon donde permanecía el cuerpo inerte de Murtagh.

- Vamos al campamento ahí les explicare, aquí no es el lugar apropiado.

Antes de irme conjure un hechizo para crearle un aposento adecuado para que descansara el cuerpo de mi hermano muerto. Al llegar al campamento, los 12 elfos, los de Carvahall, el ejercito del Rey Orin y bastantes vardeanos armados y listos para una batalla inexistente nos esperaban.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería así Eragon!

Grito Roran y me golpeo con el puño cerrado, por lo visto todos los demás pensaban lo mismo. El grito volvió a despertar a Tornac. Juro que si alguien vuelve a despertarlo, le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que hasta sus ancestros sentirán el pesar. Nasuada se acerco a mi y me dio un doloroso bofetón.

- Nunca vuelvas a ofrecerte de esa forma al imperio.

Ya cuando los ánimos se calmaron y estabamos mas tranquilos en la tienda de Nasuada, Arya, Safira, Roran, los elfos, el rey Orin y yo, nadie quería ser el primero en hablar.

- ¿Y bien?

Dijo por fin Arya rompiendo el silencio. Comencé a narrar lo poco que Murtagh me había confiado, al momento de mencionar la recompensa por cuidar de su hijo, destape el huevo, los ojos de todos los elfos incluso los de Arya, brillaron.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para Alagaësia?

Safira acerco su hocico al huevo y lo toco, este comenzó a brillar intensamente como una estrella fugaz.

Después de regaños, gritos y demás reprimendas estuvimos tranquilos Tornac y yo en la tienda, Nasuada le pediría a alguna de las mujeres de los vardeanos que fuera la nodriza del niño.

Safira, no me hablaba pero estaba afuera de la tienda al igual que una guardia de elfos, recosté a un incomodo Tornac en mi cama, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cambiar un pañal?. Al momento de quitarlo y ver el contenido de este, casi vomite toda la cena. En eso Arya entro, sonrío al ver la escena y se acerco al pequeño Tornac, cambio el pañal como si fuera una verdadera experta.

- Solo será al principio, después te acostumbraras.

- Gracias

Tome el viejo pañal y lo queme con magia.

- Si haces eso, gastaras demasiado en pañales, ahí que lavarlos

- ¿Pretendes que yo meta las manos en eso?

- Es lo mas sensato

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Una mujer menuda y robusta entro a la tienda acompañada de un vardeano.

- Así que este es el pequeño, si me permite asesino de sombra me lo llevare para alimentarlo.

- Si muchas gracias.

En lo que yo hable con la mujer, Arya dio unas ordenes a los elfos de la guardia y estos desaparecieron, y hablo algo con Safira, esta asomo un ojo a la tienda, yo le susurre una ves mas que lo sentía, ella solo volteo la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso y molesto, y se fue.

- Sabes las consecuencias que puede acarrear de lo que hiciste.

- Lo se Arya, pero Murtagh dijo...

- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, sin consultárnoslo a Safira o a mí, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

- Murtagh me juro en lengua antigua que no me haría nada.

- Sabes que incluso el lenguaje antiguo no es infalible, ahí formas de eludirlo y engañarlo.

- Lo siento en verdad Arya

- De esta saliste librado Eragon

Ya estaba harto de regaños, Arya sonrío dio la vuelta por mi tienda buscando algo.

- ¿Dónde piensas dormir al pequeño?

- No había pensado en eso.

- Ven acompáñame, te enseñare un pequeño truco.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba un pequeño bosque, empezó a cantar en el lenguaje antiguo, una canción que no reconocí, pero la letra era bellísima al igual que su voz. Al terminar de hacerlo tenia en sus manos una pequeña canasta hecha de madera, donde cabria perfectamente Tornac.

- No es tan difícil y si practicas alguna vez podrás hacerlo tu también.

- Ustedes los elfos, son algo especial

Sonrío, regresamos a la tienda poco después regreso la señora con Tornac ya dormido, le fascino la cuna improvisada. Y después de varios halagos se retiro, no sin antes preguntarnos una vez mas, donde la habíamos conseguido, Arya solo respondió que era un regalo de los elfos. Pasamos un tiempo en silencio contemplando el vacío. Yo sabia que aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido, así que ni hablar de la flor o del beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que susto me había llevado cuando el elfo que mande a acompañar a Eragon, me había comunicado que no se dirigía a la tienda si no al lago leona. Esto me distrajo de la reunión.

- ¿Qué sucede Arya? No estas de acuerdo con lo que hemos dicho de...

- No es eso Nasuada, es Eragon, no fue a la tienda sino al lago Leona

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mande a uno de los elfos a que lo siguieran...

- ¿Qué fue a hacer ahí?

_Princesa Arya, ¡es Murtagh!, el jinete va hacia el_

- A ver a Murtagh

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Vamos Safira

Subí lo mas rápido que pude al lomo de Safira, mientras vi a Nasuada dando ordenes a sus soldados. Volamos lo mas rápido que pudimos al lago Safira y yo.

_Me va a oír_

_Tranquila Safira, necesitamos tu furia para los soldados de Galbatorix_

Safira entro en la mente de Eragon

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Eragon?_

En pocos segundos aterrizo junto donde estaba Eragon, baje rápido de Safira y encare a Eragon

- ¡Eragon no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esta!

Un bebe comenzó a llorar, Eragon llevaba en los brazos un bebe. Safira también presto atención. Vi el cuerpo de Murtagh tirado en el suelo junto a una roca, se veía muy maltrecho.

- Vamos al campamento ahí les explicare, aquí no es el lugar apropiado.

Antes de irnos vi como Eragon preparaba la ultima morada de Murtagh. Al llegar al campamento, los elfos, los campesinos de Carvahall, el ejercito del Rey Orin y bastantes vardeanos se encotraban armados y listos por cualquier eventualidad, Roran se acerco a Eragon.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería así Eragon!

Grito Roran y lo golpeo fuertemente con el puño cerrado. El grito volvió a despertar al bebe que Eragon llevaba en brazos. Nasuada se acerco a el y lo abofeteo.

- Nunca vuelvas a ofrecerte de esa forma al imperio.

Ya cuando los ánimos se calmaron y estabamos mas tranquilos en la tienda de Nasuada. Nadie hablaba, todos mirábamos a Eragon esperando una buena explicación para la tontería que acaba de hacer.

- ¿Y bien?

Dije, alentando a Eragon con la mirada para que comenzara su relato, todos lo escuchamos con mucha atención mientras el explicaba lo que había sucedido. Menciono una recompensa por parte de Murtagh por el hecho de hacerse cargo de su hijo, destapo el segundo bulto que llevaba en los brazos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el ultimo huevo de dragón existente. Una esperanza mas para Alagaësia, una esperanza mas. No les habíamos aun defraudado por completo a nuestros amigos los dragones, supuse que mis compañeros elfos pensaban lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para Alagaësia?

Safira acerco su hocico al huevo y lo toco, este comenzó a brillar intensamente como una estrella fugaz.

Después de regaños, gritos y demás reprimendas Nasuada mando a su tienda a Eragon, yo le pedí a unos elfos que fueran con el y pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaran solo.

Después de discutir unas cosas con Nasuada salí rumbo a la tienda de Eragon. Al entrar cual fue mi sorpresa de ver al niño sin pañal y a Eragon vomitando, para mi fortuna cuando nacieron los últimos niños elfos yo me encontraba en Ellsmera y ahí aprendía a cambiar pañales. Bien dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida me acerque al niño e hice lo propio.

- Solo será al principio, después te acostumbraras.

Le comente para animarlo

- Gracias

Vi como tomaba el pañal y le prendía el fuego.

- Si haces eso, gastaras demasiado en pañales, ahí que lavarlos

- ¿Pretendes que yo meta las manos en eso?

- Es lo mas sensato

Fue graciosa la cara que puso Eragon al mencionarle que tenia que lavarlos. Una mujer menuda y robusta entro a la tienda acompañada de un vardeano.

- Así que este es el pequeño, si me permite asesino de sombra me lo llevare para alimentarlo.

- Si muchas gracias.

En lo que el hablaba con la mujer, yo me dispuse a mandar a los elfos a dormir, sabia que al día siguiente, a pesar de lo sucedido, atacaríamos al amanecer y seria mejor que tuvieran todas sus fuerzas completas. Me acerque a Safira y me puse en contacto con su mente.

_Ve a Cazar, y a despejarte un poco Safira, Eragon estará a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes no suele hacer dos estupideces en un mismo día._

_Esta bien pero cuídalo mucho por favor._

_Claro._

Vi como Eragon le susurraba que lo sentía, ella solo volteo la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso y molesto, y se fue.

- Sabes las consecuencias que puede acarrear de lo que hiciste.

- Lo se Arya, pero Murtagh dijo...

- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, sin consultárnoslo a Safira o a mí, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

- Murtagh me juro en lengua antigua que no me haría nada.

- Sabes que incluso el lenguaje antiguo no es infalible, ahí formas de eludirlo y engañarlo.

Y nosotros los elfos lo sabíamos muy bien.

- Lo siento en verdad Arya

- De esta saliste librado Eragon

Lo vi molesto por los regaños que acaba de hacerle, así que inspeccione su tienda, para calmarme yo también.

- ¿Dónde piensas dormir al pequeño?

- No había pensado en eso.

- Ven acompáñame, te enseñare un pequeño truco.

Caminamos hasta donde yo había visto algunos arboles, cante una canción para pedirle al árbol que nos diera unas de sus ramas para recostar al bebe. Al terminar de hacerlo tenia en mis manos una pequeña canasta hecha de madera, donde cabria perfectamente.

- No es tan difícil y si practicas alguna vez podrás hacerlo tu también.

- Ustedes los elfos, son algo especial.

Y que lo somos, bueno modestia aparte, sonreí, aunque hubiera deseado que se refiriera solo a mi. Ya de regreso a la tienda nos sentamos a tomar algo de te y pan. Después de un rato llego la señora con el bebe dormido, le fascino la cuna. Y después de varios halagos se retiro, no sin antes preguntarnos una vez mas, donde la habíamos conseguido, Solo respondí que era un regalo de los elfos. Pasamos un tiempo en silencio contemplando el vacío.

- ¿Y como se llama el bebe?

- Tornac...

Seria mejor ya irme a descansar por que al igual que los demás estaba cansada, en cuanto llegara Safira me iría a descansar.

- Arya yo...

Sabia que era lo que pretendida que habláramos, lo respectivo a la flor y al beso, no sabia que decirle. Pero para fortuna mía en ese momento llego Safira a mi rescate, entro solo a mi mente.

_Ya estoy aquí, si quieres puedes marcharte, cuidare a este imprudente yo._

_Gracias Safira._

- Safira ya esta aquí será mejor que me vaya a descansar mañana nos espera un día largo Eragon.

- Si

Me levante para poder salir de la tienda, el me tomo la mano para detenerme.

- ¿Crees que algún día podrías hablarme de lo sucedido?

- Claro Eragon, pero ahora no es el momento, buenas noches.

Le di un beso en los labios para despedirme, a diferencia del primero este si me lo correspondió, supuse que este no lo saco tanto de órbita como el anterior. Al soltar el beso sonrío y dijo.

- Te juro por mi vida, que por Tornac y por ti liberare a Alagaësia del imperio de Galbatorix

Salí por fin de la tienda, pase a un lado de Safira y le acaricie el morro.

- Safira perdona a Eragon, esta confundido por tu reacción.

_Por eso o por el beso que le diste_

Sonrío y me guiño el ojo.

- Besos Safira, Buenas noches, descansa

_Buenas noches Arya_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me sentí en las nubes, creo que de ahora en adelante tendría que pensar mas las cosas que haría, tenia dos grandes motivos para seguir viviendo, Tornac y Arya.

Safira metió la cabeza en mi tienda bufo con furia, aun me faltaba el regaño de ella, que no había dicho nada desde que habíamos regresado al campamento

_Tu que te piensas, sabes el susto que nos diste a mi y a Arya_

- Creí que era lo mas correcto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

_Si sigues haciendo lo que crees correcto te van a matar, siempre pasa lo mismo, por favor a la otra consúltanos a mi o Arya._

- Lo prometo, pero ya perdóname

_Te quiero pequeñajo, y no se que haría si te perdiera y no se por que pero creo que Arya tampoco sabría que hacer._

Me sonroje bastante por ese comentario.

- De eso también tenemos que hablar, lagartija traidora te has hecho muy amiga de Arya

_¿Estas celoso?_

- No estoy intrigado, me gustaría que me dijeras que tanto hablan tu y ella.

_De que va a ser, sino del clima, sabes hoy estuvo muy bonito._

- Ja muy graciosa

_Es en serio._

- Esta bien respeto sus conversaciones.

Me acerque a ella y le hice una suave caricia en el morro, adoraba a esa niña.

- Buenas noches

_Buenas noches Eragon, te recomiendo que le cambies el pañal a esa cosa._

- Ahí no por favor.

Al quitarle el viejo pañal se me revolvió el estomago.

- ¿Cómo una cosa tan chiquita puede hacer esto?

_Ni idea, eso es un misterio._

- ¿Me ayudas?

_Olvídalo_

- Me gustaría que Arya estuviera aquí ¿y si voy por ella?

_Olvídalo, necesita descansar, tienes que hacerlo tu, es tu responsabilidad._

_................................................................................................................................................................................_

Eso es todo por mi parte, este capitulo se acabo de acabar, perdon por matar a Murtagh pero no sabia como redimirlo y meter a Tornac en el asunto.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Elendil Dröttningu

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 5 ELENDIL DRÖTTNINGU (Princesa Elendil).

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la conquista de Belatona, que nos llevo fácil 5 días, tenia ganas de tomar un baño y dormirme tres días seguidos, pero antes ver al pequeño Tornac, apenas lo conocía y ya se estaba volviendo mi adoración, aunque aun no superaba lo de los pañales.

Después de un rápido reporte de daños, que por cierto fui un grosero y hable yo primero que todos para salir corriendo con Tornac, me disculpe y salí corriendo dejando a Safira y a Arya hablando con Nasuada al llegar a la tienda de la nodriza, ahí estaba ella con los dos pequeños, el suyo y el mío.

- Asesino de sombras, ¿Cómo le fue?

- Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Cree que pueda llevármelo a tomar un baño?

- Claro ya le hace falta uno a el también.

Lo tome con mucho cuidado entre mis brazos, camine entre tiendas mientras algunos vardeanos me saludaban y felicitaban, al llegar a ella tome ropa limpia tanto para Tornac como para mí y nos fuimos al lago a darnos un buen chapuzón.

- Sabes pequeño, cuando crezcas vas a poder recorrer todo Alagaësia sin problemas de eso me voy a encargar y veras a los jinetes montados en sus dragones, veras las muchas maravillas que tiene Alagaësia.

Empece a desvestir al pequeño, afortunadamente el agua del lago estaba bastante tibia a esa hora a si no se me enfermaría el pequeño Tornac. Cual fue mi sorpresa que al desvestirlo en su hombro izquierdo un yawë tatuado. Lo bañe con mucho cuidado, lo vestí y lo puse en la cuna que le había hecho Arya mientras yo tomaba un corto baño y cambiaba mis ropas, necesitaba ver a Arya, algo significaba eso y solo ella podría saberlo. Safira llego mientras me vestía.

- Safira, Arya ¿Donde esta?

_Fue a su tienda y a informar el resultado de la batalla a Islanzadí, no creo que sea momento de molestarla Eragon._

- Esto es importante Safira.

_¿Que tan importante?_

- Tiene que ver con Tornac y con ella.

Mande a su mente mi descubrimiento lo cual a ella también le pareció importante. Subimos a su lomo Tornac y yo y volamos rápido a la tienda de los Elfos. Al llegar a ella vi a Arya dando unas ordenes.

- Arya tengo que hablar contigo es algo importante

- Ahora no Eragon debo hablar con mi madre primero.

Descubrí con cuidado el hombro de Tornac y se lo enseñe, los demás elfos se quedaron pasmados al igual que ella al observar el tatuaje de Tornac.

- Crees que esto sea lo suficiente importante para dejar eso para después.

- Bastante, entra.

Dirigiéndose a los elfos dio orden de que no fuéramos molestados por nadie, todos salieron de la tienda.

- Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya, Déjame ver eso Eragon.

Examino el hombro con mucho cuidado, sin tocarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo que es eso verdad?

- Es el Yawë, el símbolo de tu familia o al menos eso creo

- Así es Eragon, pero lo que no entiendo es que hace en el hombro de Tornac, hijo de Murtagh.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ni idea.

Acerco su mano izquierda al hombro de Tornac y de repente sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi nombre es Elendil antigua heredera al trono de Ellsmera, hija de la reina Islanzadí y el rey Evandar. Si tuviste la capacidad de ver este recuerdo almacenado en el Yawë de mi hijo, es debido a que eres o bien mi madre Islanzadí o mi hermana menor Arya. La historia que voy a contarte es algo perturbadora para mi, estoy segura de que cuando la oigas yo ya habré muerto, mis fuerzas son pocas y mi historia muy larga.

Hace muchos años el día en que los elfos marcharon valientes y orgullosos de Ellsmera a Ilirea para intentar vencer al que ahora es llamado el rey negro, comandados por nuestro rey Evandar, yo iba con ellos era una de las mejores hechiceras de todo Ellsmera y estaba orgullosa de ello, no sabia lo que me atraería dicho acto.

El día en que nos despedimos de mi madre, mi padre estaba algo nervioso no quería dejarla y mucho menos a la pequeña Arya, recuerdo muy bien ese día. Mi madre estoica como se podía esperar de ella y Arya balbuceando y tratando de correr por todo el palacio. Era muy pequeña aun para entender lo que realmente sucedía en el mundo en el que vivíamos. Mi padre la cargo en los brazos y le dijo.

- Sabes pequeña, cuando regrese iremos al árbol Menoa y celebraremos juntos el Agaetí Blödhren.

- Papa

Dijo ella sonriendo con una inocencia como solo un niño puede hacerlo, después papa la soltó y ella corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo las piernas, yo la tome en brazos y le di un beso en la frente, tal vez presentía que seria la ultima vez que la vería. Mi mama la tomo en sus brazos, le dio un beso a papa y otro a mi y se dio la vuelta sin decir mas.

Durante días marchamos hacia los llanos de Ilirea valientes y seguros de poder derrotarlo, la batalla fue dura durante varios días peleamos casi sin descanso, elfos caían ante los apostatas de Galbatorix, era una masacre cruel y despiadada, yo no tuve el corazón para soportarla. Un día me enfrente a mi padre, estaba asustada y temerosa, ya no soportaba seguir ahí.

- Me marcho a Ellsmera padre.

- Estas loca, seria una ofensa a nuestra Breoal, no te lo permitiré me oyes Elendil.

- No podrás evitarlo padre

Me di la vuelta y corrí, el trato de alcanzare pero un rayo de magia se lo impidió, uno de los apostatas lo había matado, siempre me he culpado por ello, si yo no hubiese sido tan cobarde el aun seguiría con vida y tal ves Galbatorix hubiera sido derrotado. Con eso en la conciencia no podría regresar a Ellsmera, no después de matar a mi padre. Así que opte por huir a Alagaësia, vague por décadas por todo el territorio, no merecía mas mi titulo de Elfa, así que deforme mis facciones. Así con mi nueva identidad de humana seguí vagando. Hasta que un esclavista me atrapo y me llevo al palacio como esclava, suerte que Galbatorix no se fija bien en sus esclavos si no se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia una elfa entre ellos. Me hicieron jurar lealtad al rey.

Un día entre mis actividades vi que llevaban a un joven encadenado a una de las habitaciones principales, se me ordeno cuidar de él. Así lo hice, nunca espere lo que paso después, me enamore de él, y el de mi. El logro que uno de los huevos de dragón de Galbatorix prendiera. Pronto nos hicimos amantes y de ese amor nació Tornac. Su nombre era Murtagh.

Ahora bien, si Murtagh tubo éxito en su misión, Tornac esta en manos de Eragon y yo ya he muerto, si es así bendigo a Eragon.

Si eres tu, madre, solo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho y que te quiero.

Si eres tu, Arya te tengo que decir es que estoy orgullosa en lo que te has convertido, pude verte en los recuerdos de Murtagh aunque creo que eres muy joven para todo esto, por cierto creo que el jinete esta enamorado de ti, por ultimo te quiero mucho enana.

Por cierto ahí un hechizo en Tornac el cual es para que no revele que es mitad elfo, al momento que este recuerdo termine, el hechizo también lo hará.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recobre el conocimiento, vi a Eragon muy preocupado a mi lado, empece a recordar lo que había pasado antes de entrar al recuerdo.

- Arya el niño esta...

Vi como el niño comenzó a cambiar, supuse que fue el hechizo extinguiéndose, tal como lo había dicho Elendil. Eragon se veía asustado. El niño cambio, sus rizos castaños seguían igual, pero sus ojos se volvieron verdes como los míos, sus orejas se volvieron a las de un elfo y su cara se alargo.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Es el verdadero Tornac

- ¿Cómo?

Le conté la historia que acaba de oír de Elendil, a excepción de la parte que me dirigía a mi, eso era mío y de nadie mas. Me quede en silencio mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, Eragon se dio cuenta, puso a Tornac en su cuna y me abrazo, entonces todas las lagrimas fluyeron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por eso. Permanecimos abrazados un largo rato. Por mi hubiéramos seguido así, pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, por el llanto de Tornac, decidí hacer frente a mi madre, era mejor que lo supiera no sabia como lo tomaría seguro no muy bien.

- Eragon, por favor no te vayas, seguro mi madre querrá conocer a Tornac

- Esta bien, no me iré, hasta que tu me lo pidas.

Después de realizar el hechizo mi madre apareció en el espejo. Después de los respectivos saludos entre mi madre, Eragon y yo ella dijo.

- Ya era hora, por que tardaste tanto Arya.

- Madre, sucedió otra cosa...

- ¿Que paso?

Le platique lo sucedido en batalla muy rápidamente, así como la aparición de Murtagh, Tornac y el nuevo huevo de dragón, y con mas calma explique el recuerdo que acababa de ver, la cara de mi madre cambio rápidamente, en algunas veces se mostraba enojada y en otras seria.

- Y por ultimo te dejo dicho que lo siente mucho y que te quiso.

- El niño déjame verlo

Me hice a un lado dejando ver a Eragon que cargaba al pequeño.

- Es... muy parecido a ella

Dijo mi madre, y la verdad era cierto de no ser por el cabello de Murtagh seria idéntico a mi hermana. Mi madre estaba apunto de llorar pude verlo por la mirada.

- Hija debo irme, después aclararemos este y otros asuntos, pero por favor cuida muy bien de ese bebe, es importante para mi que te dediques a cuidarlo en cuerpo y alma, hasta que yo pueda dedicarme a el como debe de ser, ah y no te separes de el.

- Disculpe su majestad

Interrumpió Eragon.

- Pero hice un juramento de cuidar de el, es mi responsabilidad, su padre lo dejo a mi cuidado.

- No importa, ambos podrán cuidarlo muy bien, además no te vendría mal una mano extra ¿Verdad Eragon?

- No su majestad...

Mi mama y sus complots, se de que se trataba eso, quería que siguiera con la misión de conquistar a Eragon, por mi encantada seria mas tiempo junto a él.

- Llama a Blödhgarm

Deshice el hechizo para que nadie nos oyera. Y llame al elfo este entro presuroso, después de los saludos respectivos.

- Lleva la cama de mi hija Arya a la tienda de Eragon.

- ¿QUÉ?

Dijimos Eragon y yo al Unísono, Tornac empezó a llorar. Eragon comenzó a arrullarlo paseándose por toda la tienda meciéndolo.

- Pero mama...

- Nada, los va a necesitar a ambos y es mejor que estés cerca por si Tornac necesita algo, recuerda que es un elfo, y supongo que Eragon no sabrá cuidar a un bebe elfo.

- Pero puedo pedirle a Nasuada que desocupe una tienda contigua a la de Eragon y quedarme ahí.

- No, y es mi ultima palabra.

- Que tal si Eragon no esta de acuerdo, a el no lo puedes mandar.

- Arya no discutas que tengo mis métodos para convencer a Nasuada, Blödhgarm has lo que te he dicho y manda a otro de tus compañeros por Nasuada, Arya esta misma tarde te mudas a la tienda de Eragon.

Blödhgarm asistió y salió de la tienda. Esperamos en silencio la llegada de Nasuada, cuando esta llego, saludo a mi madre.

- Deseaba una audiencia conmigo reina Islanzadí

- Así, es Nasuada, Quiero pedirle un favor por el bien del niño que Eragon lleva en sus brazos, le pido que de orden a Eragon de acatar la orden que le acabo de dar.

- No puedo aceptar así como así reina Islanzadí como usted comprenderá, primero dígame por favor de que se trata.

- Que ordene a Eragon dormir en la misma tienda con Arya, que ellos le expliquen la razón y el parentesco que ahí entre el bebe y yo. Bueno me concedería el favor.

- Siendo algo tan pequeño, claro. Eragon ya oíste a la reina Islanzadí obedécela.

Se me cayo el mundo a los pies, ahora si no había forma de huir de esa conversación entre Eragon y yo.

- Gracias Nasuada, con su permiso debo atender otro asunto.

Sabia que quería estar sola, seguro tendría mucho que pensar. Se despidió de todos nosotros y termine el hechizo.

- Ahora si explíquenme, como se metieron en este lío

- Bueno digamos que yo jure proteger al niño y a no separarme de él.

Dijo Eragon.

- Y mi madre me ordeno que no me separe de él.

- ¿Pero que tiene ella que ver con el?

- Es su nieto

- ¿Es tu hijo?

- Claro que no, es de mi hermana mayor

- ¿Tienes una hermana mayor?

- Ya no, ah muerto

- ¿Entonces es sobrino de ambos?

- Así es.

Dijo Eragon estaba aun caminando por toda la tienda arrullando al pequeño Tornac.

- Dioses en que líos te metes y me metes Eragon, pero si son ordenes de la reina Islanzadí, será mejor que las acaten, pero con mucho cuidado eh.

Sonrío y nos guiño un ojo, ambos nos pusimos colorados por la insinuación de Nasuada, salió de la tienda después de despedirse de nosotros. Eragon alego que llevaría a Tornac con la nodriza, al menos mama no se le ocurrió que yo lo amamantara.

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deje al pequeño Tornac con la nodriza, que no podía creer que el niño hubiera cambiado tanto. Después de eso fui con Safira a contarle los acontecimientos. Ella se soltó riendo cuando vimos entrar a la tienda a Blödhgarm con la cama de Arya.

_Ahora tendré que cuidarte mucho._

_Uy si, no me vaya a hacer algo Arya._

_Arya no, pero tu quien sabe._

_Gracias por el voto de confianza._

_Quien sabe lo que puedas hacer aunque seria bueno que el pequeño tuviera un primo de su edad._

_¡SAFIRA!_

Le dije molesto, como estaba pensando en algo así.

_Solo daba mi punto de vista._

_Te odio._

_Yo también te quiero Eragon._

En eso Arya entro a la tienda, con unas cuantas cosas, dejándolas a un lado de su recién cambiada cama y saludo a Safira, llevándose los dedos a los labios como acostumbraban los elfos.

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

_Atra du evarínya ono varda_

- Safira, ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien gracias Arya._

- Eragon ¿y el niño?

- Con la nodriza aun.

- Tenemos que conseguir unas cuantas cosas, para alimentarlo como es debido.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿No tiene con la leche de la nodriza?

- Es un elfo, ¿recuerdas?

- Mitad elfo, no olvides la contribución de mi hermano.

- Tengo miedo por él, no se que le pueda acarrear eso, nunca había existido un niño así.

- ¿Nunca?

- Por lo menos que yo sepa, nunca un elfo y un humano habían tenido un hijo.

- Siempre ahí una primera vez

- Si, pero como saber que sucederá entre la mezcla de las dos razas.

- Eso sí, no sabremos que esperar de él.

- Mientras no salga tan imprudente como su tío.

Me reí de eso, aunque sentí que fue un reclamo por todas las cosas que había hecho esa semana, y por la mirada de Arya así fue.

_Arya yo no tendría muchas esperanzas, ve la familia que se carga_

Nos hizo saber a ambos Safira, Arya sonrío.

- No me ayudas mucho amiga.

_Que puedo decir, es una familia de socarrones, necios y demás, ahí esta Roran, Murtagh y tú de ejemplo._

- Oye no somos tan malos

- Yo aun tengo la esperanza de que se parezca a mi familia sabes.

_Esperemos eso, seria mejor para el futuro de Tornac, aunque tampoco se quedan muy atrás._

- Mientras ustedes arman su complot en contra de mi familia, voy por Tornac.

- Esta bien, yo mientras arreglare un poco mis cosas aquí.

Salí de la tienda, viendo desempacar a Arya, eran pocas sus cosas.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras desempacaba mis cosas, Safira inspeccionaba lo poco que traía, seguro le llamaba la atención.

_Sabes Arya estoy en un dilema_

- ¿Cuál Safira?

_No sé si cuidarlos o no._

- ¿Cuidarnos?

_Oye seria bueno que Tornac tuviera un primo que creciera junto con el._

- Safira, basta.

_Ja, es gracioso no te enojas tanto como Eragon._

- ¿A que te refieres?

_El esta algo así como confundido y a la defensiva. Aun no aclaran nada ¿verdad?_

- No a habido tiempo, con lo de Belatona y lo de Tornac que puedo decir.

_Hoy tendrán toda la noche para hacerlo, pero los estaré vigilando así que cuidado_

- Lo tendré en cuenta Safira.

_Es bueno que estés aquí, por lo menos alguien podrá cambiarle los pañales a Tornac, sin vomitar la cena._

- Es difícil para Eragon. Tu lo sabes bien. Si para cualquier hombre normal lo es, mas para el siendo tan joven y con tantas responsabilidades.

En eso Eragon entro a la tienda.

- Saluda a tu tía Arya pequeño, dile hola tía.

Y me lo ofreció para cargarlo, yo acepte encantada.

- Hola pequeño.

Le di un beso en la frente, ese niño realmente me inspiraba bastante ternura, eso o me estaban aflorando mis instintos maternales.

- ¿Qué es difícil para mí?

_Cambiar pañales_

Vi como se contrajo la cara de Eragon. Seguro se estaba imaginando ese pequeño batuque que hacia Tornac.

- Buaj... no entiendo como una cosa tan pequeña puede hacer tantas cosas tan feas.

- Bueno tu te encargas de los pañales y yo de conseguir lo que necesita para que crezca como un elfo fuerte y sano.

Eragon puso una cara de susto.

- No puede ser al revés.

- No creo que sepas lo que necesita ¿o si?

_Ni modo Eragon a cambiar pañales... _

- Como tu digas Arya.

- Haremos un trato tu te encargas de el en la noche y yo en el día, mis responsabilidades entre los Vardenos son mas diplomáticas, así que tengo mas tiempo de cuidarlo.

- Me parece perfecto.

Sabia que el niño regularmente hacia sus necesidades de día, así que era buen trato para Eragon y supuse que Eragon también lo sabia por que su cara se relajo enormemente, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

- Bueno será mejor que ahora vayas a reconocer el perímetro con Safira, por que has descuidado mucho tus responsabilidades Eragon.

- Si Gracias Arya, adiós pequeño, tu tío favorito regresara pronto.

_Eres su único tío Eragon._

- No es cierto, también esta Arya pero me va a querer mas a mí vas a ver.

Y en un gesto muy infantil me saco la lengua, salió de la tienda y se monto sobre Safira, se fueron volando a supervisar el perímetro.

- Ahora tu y yo señorito, vamos a conseguir unas cuantas cosas que vas a necesitar.

Se acomodo en mis brazos y mientras caminábamos al bosque junto al campamento se quedo dormido. Tenia que conseguir algunas hierbas, unas para su crecimiento y otras por si se enfermaba. Se me fue un buen rato en eso, cuando regrese al campamento fui a la tienda de Nasuada, cuestiones políticas. El niño se despertó, pidiendo a gritos un cambio urgente de pañal, Nasuada al igual que Eragon casi vomita todo lo que había consumido en el día, al ver el pañal del niño. Después de eso en la tienda de los elfos me comunique con mi madre para darle las nuevas del día. Y así entre política y Tornac se me fue el día, en la noche ya de regreso a la tienda de Eragon. Me encontré solo a Eragon, lustrando su armadura y aceitándola. Al vernos entrar la aventó a donde cayera y corrió hacia nosotros.

- Hola Tornac

Se acerco a mi y casi me lo arrebato de las manos, se veía que tenia muchas ganas de verlo, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Si Eragon, hola y me fue bien gracias por preguntar, creo que has olvidado tus modales.

- Disculpe usted princesa Arya.

Diciendo esto mas en burla que en serio, puso sus dedos en los labios.

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

- No es gracioso Eragon, y no te pienso contestar.

Crucé los brazos y me di la vuelta, si el quería ser infantil yo también podía serlo, en eso entro la cabeza de Safira.

_¿Qué sucede aquí?_

- Nada que la princesa Arya se enojo conmigo, verdad Tornac que tu tía esta enfada con tu tío Eragon, pero no le hagas caso, así son los elfos.

Le hizo caras al pequeño Tornac mientras lo levantaba por los aires.

_¿Qué hizo Arya?_

Me pregunto nada mas a mi, mientras ambas veíamos como el pequeño Tornac sonreía. Ese niño era muy listo.

- Nada Safira, solo que aquí tu amigo a olvidado sus modales.

_¡Eragon!_

- Lo siento Arya se que hice mal, pero es que me moría de ganas de ver a este pequeño bravucón, Por cierto ¿Me podrías dejar llevarlo con Roran?, se muere por conocerlo.

- Si llévalo.

- ¿Vienes?

- No gracias, descansare un rato.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias. Ahora tu y yo Tornac vamos a que conozcas a tu otro tío...

Se fue hablando con el niño, pero al cabo de un minuto regreso, yo me disponía a acostarme en mi cama.

- Je je olvide los pañales y esas cosas raras que necesitan los bebes.

Le avénte un morral con pañales y unas bayas. Safira se fue con él. Y yo me quede dormida de inmediato esto de cuidar a un bebe era realmente agotador.

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fui a la tienda de Roran, mientras Safira iba de cacería, con el pequeño Tornac en los brazos, al verlo Katrina se conmovió mucho y lo tomo en sus brazos, después de varias bromas entre Roran y yo, el también lo tomo en los brazos y lo inspecciono.

- Es raro, pero se parece mas a Arya que a ti.

- Pues las orejas las saco de su tío.

Dije yo orgulloso, aunque sabia que realmente si era cierto que tenia mas de la familia de Elendil que de la de Murtagh, comenzando por esos ojos hechiceros que me volvían loco en cierta Elfa.

- ¿Oye y como esta eso de que vas a dormir en la misma tienda que Arya?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ordenes de Nasuada e Islanzadí

- Y tu bien sacrificado no

Me guiño el ojo y se soltó riendo, Katrina lo reprimió con un codazo.

- Deja a Eragon tranquilo Roran.

El se tranquilizo y se torno serio.

- Mas te vale que te portes como un caballero Eragon... o te las veras conmigo...

Me mostró su puño en una forma amenazadora, ¿Quién demonios se creía?, el y Katrina... después de un rato de charla yo fui a dormirme también, al ver que él pequeño Tornac ya estaba dormido. A fuera de la tienda ya estaba Safira dormida, cuando entre vi también en las mismas a Arya. Vaya que si era hermosa, podría contemplarla el resto de mi vida. Puse al pequeño Tornac en su cuna y me recosté sobre mi cama también y cedí al sueño en vela. Al cabo de un rato, Tornac lloro, apresurado yo me levante, sabia lo que significaba, un cambio de pañal. ¿Cuándo me acostumbraría a eso?, Mientras me vomitaba y cambiaba su pañal, pude ver a Arya con un ojo abierto y riéndose de mi. Cuando termine, arrulle a Tornac hasta que se durmió. Ya dormido lo deposite lentamente en su cuna.

- Nunca te acostumbraras verdad.

Dijo casi en un susurro Arya, dándome un susto de muerte.

- Creí que estabas dormida.

- Crees que con los pulmones de Tornac, alguien pueda dormir.

- Eso sí, hasta yo que soy algo perezoso, me levanto.

- Se ve tan tranquilo dormido, él ni cuenta de lo que lo rodea.

- Eso es cierto, me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo.

_................................................................................................................................................................................_

Hola y gracias Last raven por tu review y por leer la historia como veras ya hice las pequeños cambios que me pediste... espero y así le entiendas mejor... y me sacaste todas las tonalidades de rojo por todos los halagos no merecidos... y ya corregi el error espero te guste... y mil gracias nuevamente

Eso es todo por mi parte, el nombre de Elendil, sale en el señor de los anillos, no recuerdo si es mujer o hombre y como necesitaba un nombre de elfo, solo se me ocurrió buscar ahí, me disculpo de antemano si no les gusto. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Lam

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**Gracias a **CookazzLokazz por leer el fanfic y dejar review y creeme intento dejar las comas hasta fui a un centro de reabilitacion y no puedo... son mas fuertes que yo

Gracias a last raven por sus comentarios espero ya hayas podido leer el capitulo

Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel por los comentarios y que feo le dijiste a la probe safira

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 6

-----Arya-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana muy pesada, entre planear nuestro siguiente golpe, impedir que Surda cayera en manos del imperio, mi madre y sus cosas, y el pequeño Tornac había sido agotadora. Eragon se había portado bastante bien con Tornac, ya soportaba mas su pañal y las caras que hacia al cambiarlo ya le daban risa a Tornac.

Roran y Katrina nos visitaban seguido para estar con Tornac, con eso de que ellos también tendrían uno, les sentaba bastante bien ver como cuidábamos al peque. A Roran también se le sacudía el estomago al ver los pañales de Tornac.

Safira estaba creciendo aun mas, para sorpresa de todos, menos de nosotros los elfos, que ya lo esperábamos.

Mi relación con Eragon seguía estancada, ninguno de los dos sacaba el tema a relucir, para mi estaba bien, por que no tenia que hablar de eso. Aunque la elfa mandada por mi madre le seguía coqueteando, haciendo que yo me volviera un dragón asesino, mas de una vez Safira se soltó riendo por eso y haciendo bromas al respecto.

Esa noche mientras Eragon cambiaba el ultimo pañal del día y se quejaba como siempre de la cantidad de este, me encontraba yo revisando unos papeles muy importantes, Safira había salido a cazar.

- Si hicieras un poco mas bravucón, llenaríamos una catapulta para lanzársela a los soldados de Galbatorix.

- Deja de quejarte y cambia el pañal.

- Tu tía, es una regañona sabes Tornac, y entrometida mira que meterse en una conversación entre tu y yo.

- Muy gracioso Eragon, termina de una vez.

- Para ti es muy fácil, princesa.

Siempre se refería a mi con así cuando peleábamos en juego, era divertido.

- Mira Jinete si tu te quejaras un poco menos del pañal de Tornac lo cambiarías mas rápido.

- Bah, entonces no seria divertido y estaría vomitando la cena, eso me distrae.

- Tienes el estomago muy delicado.

- Para estas cosas si, por fin, ahora a dormir Tornac para que tu tía pueda hacer lo que sea que este haciendo y tu tío se pueda ir a dormir.

Eragon comenzó a arrullar al bebe pero esta noche estaba bastante inquieto, por los dientes, comenzaban a salirle, lo intento y lo intento pero no lo logro Tornac seguía necio. A mi me distraía verlo de aquí a allá, así que me levante y me acerque a él

- Dame acá, que no sirves de niñero.

Se lo quite de los brazos y comencé a cantar una canción de cuna en lenguaje antiguo para que Tornac se tranquilizara y se durmiera, y lo logre, lo recosté en su cuna y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, la canción no solo arrullo a Tornac si no también a Eragon, que callo rendido en su cama.

- Bonito par, ustedes dos.

Seguí con los papeles, eran unos reportes de guerra que tenia que entregar a Nasuada, esto de la burocracia nunca me gusto. En eso regreso Safira a la tienda movió un poco la cortina de la tienda con todo el sigilo que pudo.

_¿Ya se durmieron?_

_Si Safira, bonito par hacen estos dos, le cante una canción de cuna a Tornac y cayeron los dos._

_Que esperabas, hoy fue un día muy agotador para Eragon, se enfrento a tres elfos en batalla._

_¿Entrenamiento?_

_Si._

_Hace una semana que no agarro la espada, me voy a oxidar si sigo así. ¿Y contra quien se enfrento?_

_Contra Blödhgarm, contra tu amiga y contra otro que no recuerdo su nombre, de hecho nunca me acuerdo como se llama._

_Mi amiga... bah... sabes que estoy harta de esos chistecitos y tu los sigues haciendo._

_Ja ja ja ja es que son divertidos, si vieras tu cara con solo mencionarla, te reirías también._

_Basta Skulblaka_

_O vamos Arya es divertido_

Soltó una carcajada, ¿De verdad seria tan graciosa mi cara?, en que demonios estaba pensando debía terminar esos papeles. Eragon se reincorporo, al parecer la risa de Safira, lo había sacado de su sueño.

- Safira regresaste... ahora tardaste mas

_Lo siento Eragon, pero los Vardenos están acabando con los ciervos y los que quedan están muy delgados._

- ¿Aun no terminas?

- No y si siguen interrumpiéndome, menos.

- Disculpa, solo fue una pregunta...

Seguí con mis papeles, mientras Eragon platicaba con Safira, según vi de la practica de hoy.

- Safira Alba no es mala persona, solo que tu y aun no se por que, le tienes maña.

La sangre me hirvió hasta mas no poder, ya hasta le hablaba por su nombre, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando esa tipa?. Safira debió haberle contestado algo malo por que Eragon frunció el ceño.

- Solo son prejuicios mal fundados, no me esta coqueteando, Dragona celosa.

¡PREJUICIOS! Pero si le estaba coqueteando abierta y descaradamente, y yo la había visto. Safira volteo a ver los papeles y entro en mi mente.

_Tranquila Älfa-kona, que te ves muy obvia._

Voltee a ver mis papeles y se estaban arrugando, auto control... auto control... respire profundo y seguí trabajando, pero aun la sangre me hervía como hierro fundido. Si alguna vez me encontraba en batalla junto a "ALBA" la mataría yo misma.

- No, Safira tu eres la que esta viendo cosas donde no las ahí.

No definitivo no podría concentrarme con esa platica tan "amena" entre Eragon y Safira.

- Podrías callarte Eragon, trato de trabajar, algunos hacemos eso en vez de estar jugar con espadas.

- Perdón Arya, y no estabamos jugando, estabamos entrenando.

Sí como no...

- No me interesa si estaban entrenando o jugando a los espadazos, me interesa que te calles y me dejes trabajar.

- Estas de muy mal humor ahora por lo que veo, vamos Safira nos vendría bien una caminata a la luz de la luna, así dejamos a Arya Svit-kona en paz.

¿Svit-kona? Vaya, se oía mal que después de lo que habíamos avanzado el me llamara así de una forma tan formal.

- Eragon lo siento solo que... son algo estresantes estos papeles.

- No ahí problema, descansa un rato y después sigues con eso, es mas vamos a dar un paseo para que te despejes y luego vienes y continuas con eso.

El me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- No es que tengo que terminarlos para mañana...

- Qué tanto te a de faltar, vamos.

- De hecho nada mas una cuartilla.

- Vamos o vamos

- No podemos sacar a Tornac de la tienda tan tarde... además prefiero terminarla ya.

- Tienes razón, además no podemos dejarlo solo ¿Crees que te pueda ayudar en algo?

- No creo que sea así, tengo que hacer unos reportes de guerra...

- Deja los veo.

Se sentó a un lado de mi y comenzó a ver los papeles por encima de mi hombro, su cercanía y su aroma hizo que se erizaran mis sentidos

_Bueno como veo que ese paseo se queda pendiente, me voy a ver si encuentro algo de postre._

Se oyó perfectamente como Safira despegaba las alas y volaba lejos. Después de un largo rato de discutir del reporte, Eragon dijo tener un pergamino que nos podría ayudar. Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas dicho pergamino, al vaciar todo lo encontró, al entregármelo para que yo lo leyera, mientras el acomodaba sus pertenencias, salió la flor que le había dado una ves, bien cuidada por lo visto por un hechizo. Mi corazón se quedo en shock debía esconderla y fingir que no la había visto o entregársela y sacar el tema a relucir, decidí esconderla pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo fue demasiado tarde el volteo y me vio con ella en la mano.

- Salió del pergamino.

- Gracias.

La tomo de mi mano, sin querer se rozaron nuestras manos, este contacto provoco una descarga en mi cuerpo.

- Eragon, creo que seria bueno hablar de esto...

¿Que si era bueno?, Claro que era bueno "Alba" se estaba acercando demasiado a "MI" Eragon.

- Arya yo solo quiero saber una cosa

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Fue por la profecía o realmente sientes algo por mi?

-----ERAGON-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Fue por la profecía o realmente sientes algo por mi?

Le pregunte en lenguaje antiguo, deseaba de todo corazón que me respondiera en ese lenguaje, aunque sabia que los elfos lo manejaban a su necesidad me quedaría mas contento, no sabia si soportase que me dijera que era por la profecía.

Ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me respondió en el mismo lenguaje.

- No, la profecía no tiene nada que ver, yo te amo Eragon.

Y me beso, sentí que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor, casi creí ver estrellas. Durante un rato nuestro contacto inicial fue profundizándose hasta sentir sus labios abrirse para permitirme el acceso. No supe en que momento, ni como habíamos terminado recostados en la cama de ella. Comencé a recorrer mi mano por su espalda en una dulce caricia. Cuando mas acalorada se estaba poniendo nuestra situación, Tornac comenzó a llorar. Nos separamos inmediatamente.

- Barzul...

Oí de sus labios, hinchados por el beso, que diría su madre si la escuchara decir eso, solo sonreí. Me levante y tome en mis brazos al pequeño Tornac, mientras ella volvía a su tediosa tarea de burocracia como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Quedamos que seria mas conveniente...

- No, no quedamos en nada ahí esta el pergamino léelo y dime que piensas.

Lo leyó rápidamente, mientras yo me seguía moviendo de aquí a allá, con Tornac en mis brazos.

- Nada, sigo con mi idea inicial.

- Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy necia.

- Dame una razón...

- Ahí te di 15 en el pergamino, Arya.

Era raro que después de lo sucedido actuáramos como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero creo que en cierta parte estaba bien, ambos teníamos responsabilidades y habíamos estado apunto de perder la cabeza por un momento de... como llamarlo... En eso llego Safira y entro a la tienda.

_¿Aun siguen despiertos?_

- Si, estabamos, discutiendo sobre este pergamino.

Mientras Safira y Arya discutían los puntos del pergamino yo le di un beso a Tornac y sentí su cabecilla muy caliente, como yo había estado hacia unos momentos.

- Arya

- ¿Si?

- El bebe esta ardiendo en fiebre.

- Préstamelo

Cambio de manos Tornac, que seguía llorando ella al parecer lo examinaba, lanzo un hechizo, supuse para calmarlo, por que el bebe dejo de llorar.

-----ARYA-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo lance un hechizo para bajarle la temperatura y eliminar el dolor que debía sentir por sus nuevos dientes, no creí que necesitara tanta energía, pero si fue bastante. Eragon me tomo en brazos rápidamente antes de caer, al ver lo debilitada que había quedado por el hechizo, me recostó en mi cama y fue a dejar al bebe en la cuna. Y regreso a mi lado, sentándose a un lado de mi e inspeccionando mi estado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Creo que si, ese hechizo no debió llevarse tanta de mi energía, es raro, creo que tiene algo que ver con el bebe.

- Tal ves con su procedencia, no deberías intentar algo así en el futuro.

- Creo que tienes razón... puede que los hechizos en Tornac no cobren el mismo efecto que en un elfo o en un humano.

- Que mas si no.

- Tendrán que examinar eso los hechiceros elfos.

- Alba, me comento que solo ha habido un niño elfo-humano.

Otra vez ese nombre, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban fueron dirigidas con furia hacia ese sentimiento de desprecio hacia Alba.

- ¿Qué mas te dijo?

- No lo se, no le preste mucha atención.

El hecho que Eragon no le prestara atención a Alba, me dio una singular alegría y tranquilidad.

_Yo si, menciono que fue Vrael, su poder era inigualable y su magia igual, solo se sabe que la magia no funcionaba igual en el._

Menciono Safira que hasta ese momento había permanecido seria.

- Bueno, quiere decir que este niño esta destinado a ser alguien muy poderoso

- Si, y tiene de donde sacarlo... mi familia

Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo.

- Ja muy gracioso, déjame te digo que si este niño llega a ser grande va a ser por mi familia.

- Si, un gran mentiroso, mira que los elfos...

Sonrío, y yo le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo, este hecho hizo sonreír a Safira.

_Bueno Arya, será mejor que descanses y créeme estoy de acuerdo con Eragon sobre el ultimo punto de tu reporte, aunque sea un decerebrado, de vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas._

- Oye se supone que eres mi amiga, no mi enemiga.

_Te quiero pequeñajo, buenas noches Arya._

Nos sacudió a ambos con el morro y saco la cabeza de la tienda, no sin antes decirme algo solo a mi.

_Tienes mucho que platicarme Älfa-kona, veo a Eragon inusualmente animado y presiento que tu tienes algo que ver en esto y a mi no me dirá nada_

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No, gracias, solo quiero dormir un rato para reponerme

Estuvo apunto de levantarse, pero yo lo detuve con la mano.

- Espera, seria mucho pedir que te quedaras a mi lado mientras me duermo.

No se como me atreví a pedir algo así, era algo imprudente, y regularmente yo no solía ser imprudente, debió ser la falta de energías o algo así.

El se acomodo mas en mi cama y paso un brazo alrededor de mi, abrasándome.

- No, tu descansa.

Me acomode en su regazo y cerré los ojos y deje que mi cansancio hiciera el resto.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba aun en la cama pero ya recuperada de mi falta de energías, Eragon cargaba al pequeño Tornac, que lloraba con todas las energías que le daban su pequeño cuerpo.

- Vamos tranquilo bebe, vas a despertar a tu tía Arya.

Le susurraba al oído.

- No es necesario Eragon, ya desperté y será mejor que me levante, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Al escuchar mis palabras se estremeció.

- Susto que me diste.

- Como tendrás la conciencia.

Sonrío y se acerco a mi, supuse que para comprobar si realmente estaba bien, así que aproveche el momento y le robe un beso. Al separarnos sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

- Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte de mi. Iré a tomar un baño rápido y regreso por Tornac.

Me levante de la cama, tome unas ropas y salí dispuesta a tomar mi baño, Eragon solo sonrío como tonto. Safira me siguió hasta el lago leona.

_Mira que vi eso... _

- Buenos días Safira.

_Supongo que ya hablaron de lo que esta sucediendo._

- Digamos que algo así... si no fuera tu jinete diría que eres una dragona muy entrometida.

_Oye me preocupa Eragon._

- ¿Quieres ver que paso?, bien.

Le mande solo el principio del recuerdo, no quería que viera hasta donde habíamos llegado.

_¿Eso fue todo?_

- Si que mas querías

_No se, saber en que términos quedaron_

- Buen punto... ahí si no te puedo ayudar Safira_._

_Vaya con ustedes... y con respecto a darle un primo a Tornac..._

- ¡Safira!

-----ERAGON-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vi como Safira la seguía, seguro para hablar con ella, estaba casi seguro que nos había visto cuando ella me besó, no me importaba que ella me viera. Lleve a Tornac a la tienda de la Nodriza, para que comiera. Safira regresó cuando yo también regresaba. Después de escuchar sus burlas y sus preguntas yo tome unas cuantas cosas y espere el regreso de Arya.

- Bien, estoy lista ¿Y Tornac?

- Con la Nodriza

- Bueno lo recogeré, Eragon hoy lo llevare con los elfos a que lo examinen.

- Esta bien Arya...

- Nos vemos

Nos quedamos algo incómodos por la presencia de Safira aunque yo quería despedirme con un beso de ella y presentí que ella igual, no sabia como reaccionaria por estar Safira presente.

_Les juro que yo no veo nada_

Cerro los ojos y se volteo a otro lado Safira, ambos nos sonrojamos. Esta vez yo tome la iniciativa y la bese, al parecer esto la desconcertó supongo que no se esperaba algo así, pero aun así me correspondió con bastante intensidad. Safira carraspeo después de corto lapso de tiempo y con un poco de malestar de ambos, nos separamos y después ella salió de la tienda despidiéndose rápidamente de Safira para ocultar su sonrojo, verla sonrojarse no era algo de lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

_Bueno a la otra les encargo que sean un poco menos efusivos delante de mi, me revuelven el estomago con tanta miel._

_Solo fue un beso Safira, no exageres._

_Aun así, es mucha miel._

_Estas celosa..._

_Hmm te equivocas_

_................................................................................................................................................................................_

Eso es todo por mi parte, con respecto a la clasificación de este fic es ligero, si pienso poner una parte lemon, pero eso será en la continuación de este, para poder clasificarlo como se debe, este sera de lo mas romántico y cursi que de mi cerebrurto pueda dar.

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Iet

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS **CookazzLokazz por tus comentarios… snif snif al menos no me siento sola en el ACA je je je saludos y espero te gusten los capítulos

**Gracias a **Lady Babsy Angel y a last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… y ahí les van unos capitulitos…

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 7 "IET"

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la mañana me sentí como en una nube... Era realmente espectacular pensar que Arya y yo estuviéramos de una manera u otra juntos. Realmente no tenia ni idea de que éramos.

A media tarde Roran se la paso hablando de la campaña, aunque realmente no le preste atención.

- Eragon ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que te la has pasado contestando con monosílabos, es mas si te pregunto que dije de Nasuada te aseguro que no recuerdas.

¿Habíamos hablado de Nasuada? Realmente no recordaba esa parte de la conversación. Pero tenia que ponerme las pilas, no podía permitir que lo mío con Arya me sacara de concentración. Si no uno de los temores de Arya se harían realidad.

- Tienes razón, ¿qué me decías de ella?

- ¿Qué si ya sabes que ciudad sigue?

- No tengo ni idea. Supongo que Melian o Dras Leona

- Voto mas por Melian, Dras leona es muy grande para que sea esa.

- Pero seria un golpe mas duro para Galbatorix.

- Eso es cierto, pero creo que aun estamos algo mermados para ella.

- Pues se que los Elfos van por Bullridge, o algo así dijo Nasuada en la junta anterior.

- Tu tienes a tu informante personal, nada mas ni nada menos que la embajadora de los elfos, por que no le has preguntado.

- Por que seria una descortesía mía

- Los elfos son muy sensibles verdad

- Lo que sucede es que tienen muchas reglas de cortesía.

- Lo se, son demasiado complicados.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el campamento. Al pasar por la tienda de los elfos, salió Alba una de las hechiceras de los elfos. Se llevo una mano a los labios.

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

- Atra du evarínya ono varda

Conteste como se debía, aunque conmigo se portaba de lo mas informal seria una descortesía de mi parte no responder como se debía

- Hola Eragon.

Me dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Así como tu asumiste nuestras costumbres, yo también puedo.

Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Se que los tuyos se saludan de beso en la mejilla, espero no te moleste.

- No para nada Alba.

Vi a Arya salir de la tienda, se veía molesta y lo supe por sus ojos.

- Bueno Eragon fue un gusto saludarte, salúdame a Safira

- Claro Alba

Se fue dándome otro beso en la mejilla. Arya paso a nuestro lado sin saludarnos ni nada. Seguro tenia problemas.

- ¿Arya esta enojada contigo?

- No que yo sepa, debe haber algún problema entre los elfos.

Solo eso explicaba el enojo de Arya, por que en la mañana estabamos muy bien

- Pues tu otra amiga no se veía nada preocupada

- Pero las responsabilidades de Arya son otras a las de los demás elfos...

Después de terminar mis discusiones con Roran fui a sobrevolar el campamento.

_Sabes Safira creo que ahí problemas con los elfos._

_¿Por qué?._

_Vi a Arya muy molesta, no creo que sean algo serios debido a que Alba me saludo como si nada._

_Estuviste hablando con esa elfa resbalosa._

_Si, te mando saludos por cierto._

_Que se los guarde a mi no me pasa en lo mas mínimo._

_Podemos volver al tema de Arya... te digo que presiento que tiene problemas los elfos, paso al lado de Roran y mío, y no nos saludo._

_No esperaras que te de un beso delante de los demás elfos_

_Bueno claro que no... pero por lo menos un hola hubiera bastado..._

_Que fue lo que paso realmente, ¿Quieres ver?._

_Si. _

Le mande el recuerdo de lo que había pasado afuera de la tienda de los elfos. Ella soltó una carcajada que no entendí

_Sabes Eragon eso lo tienes que hablar con ella personalmente._

_Crees que sea un problema serio_

_Digamos que algo... pero háblalo bien con ella..._

Seguimos volando un buen rato, al aterrizar un joven me alcanzo.

- Asesino de sombra, Nasuada quiere hablar con usted y los miembros del consejo

- Gracias, ¿vienes Safira?

_Claro Eragon_

Volamos juntos a la tienda de Nasuada, pedimos permiso de pasar, ahí ya estaban el rey Orin, Jörmundur, Arya con Tornac, Blödhgarm, Roran y varios mas que no recordaba su nombre.

- Tardaste Eragon.

- Perdón Nasuada, estaba haciendo la ronda, ¿Qué sucede?

- Bien, decidimos invadir Melian las cláusulas que discutíamos eran si...

Empezó con el aburridisimo bla bla... voltee a ver a Arya pero esta me rehuyo la vista, mas tarde lo intente con la mente pero tenia bien puestas sus barreras, decidí no molestarla mas, supuse que ella si estaba poniendo atención...

Al terminar la reunión, yo me fui con mi primo a entrenar donde ya me esperaban tres elfos, que se llevaron sus dedos a la boca y saludaron al unisono.

- Atra esterní ono thelduin

- Atra du evarínya ono varda

- Será mejor que empecemos.

Después de entrenar fui a tomar un baño al lago con Safira, conversamos sobre lo tratado en la junta, Safira me regaño por no poner atención suficiente en lo que ahí se dijo. Al anochecer llegue a la tienda mientras Safira se iba a no se donde, ahí ya estaba Tornac y Arya.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon llego casi después del crepúsculo, lo vi entrar pero hice como si no lo había visto sumergiéndome en unos pergaminos que estaba leyendo en mi cama, no pensaba hablarle después de haberlo visto darle un beso a "ALBA".

- Buenas noches Arya.

No le pensaba contestar, de reojo pude ver que eso le extraño, se acerco a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Sucede algo Arya?

Seguí con mi silencio y contemplando los papeles aunque ya no tenían la importancia que debían tenerlo tan cerca estropeaban mis sentidos.

- Arya vamos ¿Qué paso? En la mañana estabamos bien. Arya por favor di algo... ¿ Por lo menos di que hice mal?

Vi como se levanto molesto.

- Bien dicen que ustedes los Elfos son caprichosos... dime algo con un demonio

Me arrebato los papeles de las manos y me encaro...

- Arya di algo... no me gusta no saber que esta pasando...

- Me das mis pergaminos por favor

Dije lo mas seria que pude, no pensaba pelear con el.

- No hasta que me digas que tienes.

Levanto un poco la voz, ya mas frustrado que antes

- Dame los papeles y no grites o despertaras a Tornac.

- Bien

Me los aventó en la cama. Tomo la cuna de Tornac e intento salir de la tienda, yo me levante y lo detuve del brazo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?, No puedes sacar a Tornac a estas horas.

- A donde quiera que vaya es mi problema, además no voy a soportar los berrinches y caprichos de una elfa necia y testaruda como tu.

- No te permito que me hables así, lo oyes...

- Bah, déjame te digo que no me importa lo que me permitas o no...

Esto realmente me estaba alterando... autocontrol... Ellsmera... autocontrol.

- Eragon, por favor ten en cuenta que al niño le hará mal salir a estas horas con el frío.

- ...

Touche para el, vi por su cara de confusión había ganado un punto, pero no me sentía tan bien por ello, se soltó de mi agarre dejo al niño otra vez donde mismo y se recostó en su cama dándome la espalda. Insisto no me sentía bien por esto que había pasado, me había portado como una tonta. Y se suponía que yo era la sabia en esta relación. Me senté en su cama, no sabia si tendría el valor de decirle la verdad. Es de sabios aceptar su error.

- Lo siento...

Vi que no se movía, bien ahora era él, el que no me hablaría.

- Se que hice mal, pero no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando...

El se incorporo en la cama y se sentó junto a mi. Por su cara supuse que estaba pensando en algo malo.

- ¿Cuándo que? ¿Cuándo te bese?

-¿Crees que estoy molesta por eso?

- Si

- Te equivocas

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Es difícil decirte esto.

- Solo dilo...

Vamos era ya mayorsita para tener miedo a mis sentimientos.

- Me da vergüenza Eragon.

- No confías en mi

- ¿Prometes no burlarte de mi?

- Lo prometo.

- Me dieron celos cuando besaste a Alba

Voltee la cabeza hacia la entrada de la carpa cuando dije eso. Sentí sus manos darle la vuelta a mi rostro, vi una sonrisa enorme en su rostro... lo había prometido, no se burlaría de mi.

- Prometiste no burlarte.

- No me estoy burlando.

- Pues tu sonrisa dice otra cosa.

- No es eso... es solo que... no se como explicarte... me da gusto saber que te pones celosa, eso quiere decir que si me quieres...

- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado

Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Lo se, solo que... no se, eso me da a entender que si te importo.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso rápido.

- Siento lo que dije

- Siento haberme comportado como una cría.

- Te amo...

Me dijo en idioma antiguo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez con todo su amor en los labios, ese hombre si que me volvía loca, empece a acariciar su espalda con mis manos desde la base de su nuca hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre. El me empezó a recostar en su cama lentamente sin dejar de besarme, después de un rato, bajo de mis labios a mi barbilla y de ahí a la base del cuello, yo no dejaba de acariciar su pelo y su espalda. Regreso a mis labios y siguió hacia mi oreja haciéndolo con calma y con la mayor dulzura posible, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias. Sin quererlo solté un suspiro al sentirlo acariciar mi oreja con su boca y su lengua. En eso oímos un carraspeo de alguien fuera de la tienda. Nos reincorporamos rápidamente, ambos sonrojados por el momento en el que nos acaban de encontrar, descubrimos que era Safira, eso hizo que me avergonzara más, ya oía sus comentarios.

_Volví Eragon, Arya buenas noches._

Ambos vimos una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Eragon carraspeo para poder responderle.

- Safira que bien... ¿como te fue.?

_Bastante bien, bueno los dejo, me voy a dormir ya tengo sueño y cuidado que los voy a estar vigilando._

Nos guiño un ojo y saco la cabeza de la tienda.

- Bueno creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Safira, ya es tarde y mañana tendremos una junta con Nasuada temprano para ultimar los puntos del ataque de Melian.

- Si... buenas noches Arya.

Me detuvo antes de levantarme y me dio un fugaz beso, creo que nunca me acostumbraría a esto, se estaba haciendo mi droga.

- Buenas noches Eragon

Me acerque y le di otro beso.

- También te amo

Me levante de su cama, revise al pequeño Tornac y volví a mi cama. Ya en ella me deje envolver en el sueño.

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caramba esa mujer me volvía loco... Celos de Alba... ya no sabia si evitarla o dejarla que se acercara, a Alba por supuesto, era buena amiga pero podría acarrearme problemas con Arya, tendría que hablar con ella, sin mencionar lo que teníamos Arya y yo, por que eso podría acarrearle problemas a Arya y era lo que menos quería, no como estaban las cosas. Otra con quien también tenia que hablar era con Safira como se le ocurre interrumpirnos. Con solo recordar el momento siento que me hierve la sangre. Primero la mataría y luego hablaría con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien que bueno que nos detuvo... quien sabe hasta donde hubiéramos llegado. Me dormí pensando en Arya y en nuestro futuro, no era prometedor teniendo en cuenta todos los aspectos de nuestra relación, ella era una princesa y yo un simple jinete y campesino que podía ofrecerle después de la guerra.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y por turnos nos fuimos a bañar, esa noche Tornac no dio mucha guerra solo tuve que cambiar 3 pañales a mitad de la noche. Al estar listos y apunto de salir, Safira nos detuvo.

_No pensaras ir así verdad Arya._

- Si, no veo nada malo en mi atuendo es bastante apropiado

Ni yo tampoco se veía fenomenal como siempre.

_No es el atuendo el que critico si no... ve tu cuello_

Ambos volteamos a ver su cuello y ahí en la base de este estaba una gran marca roja, ups creo que me va a matar. Ambos nos sonrojamos. Safira saco la cabeza de la tienda con su ya clásica sonrisa burlona, Arya me miro furiosa.

- Eragon...

- Arya por favor

Dije yo mas en suplica que en otra cosa, la vi lanzar un hechizo en su cuello. Y acercarse a mi.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo así me importara un comino Alagaësia, te matare.

- No lo vuelvo a hacer

Di media vuelta con intención de salir de la tienda, cuando ya estaba en la entrada voltee mi rostro para verla y le guiñe el ojo

- Donde se vea

Salí corriendo con Safira y subí a su lomo.

- No te importaría salir volando lo mas rápido posible, eso si no quieres que maten a tu jinete.

_¿Que hiciste Eragon?_

- Nada malo...

Sonreí a Safira, esta después de menear la cabeza salió volando a la tienda de Nasuada. Ya en la reunión aclararon los puntos, aun no sabíamos quien volaría en espina, por que según comento Murtagh alguien mas lo haría, ahora que Galbatorix lo tenia hechizado.

- No creo que tenga el suficiente poder y coordinación para derrotar a Safira y Eragon

- Pero aun así creo que pondrá a uno de sus magos mas poderosos Arya.

- ¿Y si no están en batalla?

Pregunto el rey Orin con algo de esperanza en su rostro

- No lo creo, Safira dijo haber visto llegar a Espina ayer.

Dije yo, era algo que Safira me había dicho el día anterior.

- Pues de todas maneras Eragon tiene la ventaja de que tiene a los mejores hechiceros de Ellsmera.

- Si Arya pero ten en cuenta que aun así el jinete tiene la magia que Galbatorix le habrá dado.

- Eso si Nasuada, pero tenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa. Galbatorix no tiene ni idea de la ayuda de los elfos.

Entre estos y otros puntos se nos fue la mitad del día, yo tenia un hambre atroz, al acabar la junta Safira fue a cazar y yo salí a la tienda de los cocineros y encargue algo de comida, no sin antes llenar las piedras del cinturón que me había dado Oromis con la energía de los animales moribundos que se convertirían en la comida de los Vardenos. Cuando me sirvieron la comida llego Arya.

- Hola Arya

- Eragon, te importa que coma contigo.

- Para nada, ¿y Tornac?

- Lo deje con la Nodriza desde hoy se quedara con ella para que no este cerca de la batalla.

- Esta bien, aunque voy a extrañar al chaparro.

- Yo también, de cierto modo me he acostumbrado a traerlo conmigo.

- Es una dulzura de niño.

- De hecho.

Comimos en silencio, se veía tranquila creo que había superado el incidente de la mañana.

- ¿Te regresaras a la tienda de los elfos?.

- Pretendes que duerma en el suelo, te recuerdo que mi cama esta en tu tienda.

Me adentre a su mente y puse cara de cachorro.

_Es que también me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y no quiero dormir sólito_

Arya sonrío abiertamente, seguimos comiendo y conversando por medio de nuestras mentes. Tenia que pedirle un consejo con respecto a Alba, no sabia como tomar el tema, tenia miedo que se enojara conmigo.

_Arya quiero pedirte un consejo._

_Dime._

_Sabes que yo no estoy muy familiarizado con tus costumbres... y no se como decirle a Alba que guardemos distancia sin decir lo que ocurre con nosotros._

Dejo de comer y me volteo a ver con cara de sorpresa

_Por que quieres guardar distancias con Alba._

_Para evitar problemas contigo, no quiero que tengamos algún tipo de problemas tu y yo._

Seguro noto mi sonrojo.

_No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres por mi, se que Alba se ha vuelto tu amiga._

_Si pero si te molesta, puedo dejarlo sabes. Por ti dejaría todo. Además es mi decisión. _

_Con solo que no te este besando a mitad del campamento, por mi no ahí problema._

_Entonces le diré que solo me bese cuando estemos a solas._

Vi como se enfurecía y dejaba nuevamente la comida con ganas de aventármela a la cara.

_Es broma... Pero aun así no tengo ni idea de cómo decírselo ayúdame ¿si?_

Puse de nuevo mi cara de cachorro atropellado.

_Solo dile que no es correcto y que los Vardenos podrían verlo mal._

_Gracias no se que haría sin ti._

Terminamos de comer. Ella se levanto y dio las gracias a los cocineros y se despidió de mi.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde siguió con bastante tranquilidad, decidida lance el hechizo para hablar con mi madre con respecto a la batalla que se libraría el día siguiente. Fui rápida y concisa no quise darle tiempo de que me preguntara de cómo iba con Eragon, no creía poderle mentir mas con respecto a lo que pasaba entre los dos. Después me dirigí a entrenar, tenia bastante sin tomar una espada y no sabia como me iría en ese campo. Al llegar vi platicando a Eragon y a Alba, me dirigí a Blödhgarm después de los saludos.

- Princesa Arya ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Quiero entrenar un poco.

- Por que no lo intenta con el jinete se ha vuelto uno de los mejores.

- Me parece una buena idea.

Eragon y yo nos dispusimos a luchar después de cubrir el filo de nuestras espadas, estaba segura de que no sucedería lo mismo que en nuestra primer batalla, Eragon había mejorado mucho desde aquella batalla en Father dû. Vi sonreír a Eragon, no me daría ninguna ventaja eso lo supe por su mirada. Y por que me lo hizo saber.

_No creas que te dejare ganarme Princesa Arya, me debes una, recuerdas Father dû, pues esta es la revancha._

_No esperaba menos de ti jinete._

Comenzamos el duelo aunque yo fuera de las mejores espadachines de Ellsmera me era difícil seguirle el ritmo, se había vuelto en un espadachín formidable ahora entiendo por que los elfos luchaban de tres en tres con el. Después de varios minutos de lucha, los vardenos se habían congregado alrededor de nosotros, ambos sudábamos por el esfuerzo que hacíamos. Safira observaba también el duelo, mas de una vez trato de entrar en la mente de ambos pero nos rehusamos a su presencia ya que nos podía desconcertar. Con un movimiento muy rápido Eragon hizo que mi espada saliera volando, yo sin embargo la recupere. Moviendo la espada le propine un golpe el brazo, pero ese descuido mío hizo que Eragon con otro movimiento me hiciera perder la espada y el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, lo cual aprovecho para poner la punta de su espada en mi cuello.

- Muerta...

Sonrío y me dio la mano para levantarme yo se la tome y me levante sacudiéndome mi túnica, oímos algunos aplausos provenientes de los Vardenos. Roran se acerco a nosotros.

- Vaya es bueno tenerlos de aliados y no de enemigos, son formidables con las espadas.

- Gracias Roran

Dije yo algo agotada por el esfuerzo.

- Si fueras mi enemigo Roran, hace mucho que te habría dado una paliza.

- Retira tus palabras Eragon o te las veras conmigo.

Casi en juego Roran y Eragon se enfrascaron en una lucha con los puños. Yo me encamine a hablar con Blödhgarm, teníamos mucho que aclarar para el día de mañana.

- Preferiría abstenerme a eso Princesa.

- Ten en cuenta Blödhgarm, que los hechiceros de Galbatorix nos descubrirán con solo vernos somos muy llamativos, necesitamos pasar lo mas posible de incógnitos. Así seremos mas una ventaja para Eragon y Safira.

Nuestro plan era cambiar nuestra apariencia para que no nos detectaran. Después de analizar los pros y contras con los demás elfos, decidimos proceder igual. Con apariencia humana nos tacharían mas de hechiceros que de elfos.

Después de cenar fui a la tienda de los elfos a hablar por ultimo con mi madre. Quedo encantada con el plan, también ella creía que era muy buena idea, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y de Tornac, se moría de ganas de verlo. Ese niño sabía ganarse el cariño de la gente. Mi madre comento algo así como que le gustaba las familias grandes, comprendí que era hora de decir adiós. Y así fue, ya en la tienda de Eragon me recosté y cerré los ojos para descansar un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Eragon y Safira. Eragon entro y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Estas dormida?

Me reincorpore y le sonreí.

- No.

- Sabes lo mas difícil de una batalla, son las horas preliminares y las posteriores. No creo poder dormir.

- Solo inténtalo, lo necesitaras.

- Lo se.

- Eres muy buen espadachín Eragon, me sorprendiste no pense que hubieras mejorado tanto.

- Gracias Arya.

Se sonrojo, se veía tan tierno.

- Ya pude hablar con Alba, lo entendió muy bien sabes, de ahora en adelante solo me dará besos cuando estemos a solas.

Sonrío pícaramente, aunque sentí ganas de matarlos a los dos pude ver en sus ojos que era broma, tome mi almohada y se la avénte con todas mis fuerzas, pegándole directamente en la cara.

- Muy gracioso Eragon.

- Ya en serio, le dije que era mejor no involucrarnos mucho que aunque apreciaba mucho su amistad, temía que los Vardenos o los elfos lo tomaran a mal y que nos acarrearan muchos problemas.

- En serio creo que no debiste haber hecho eso.

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa ya te lo dije y si te molestaba será mejor mantener distancias, seguiremos siendo amigos solo que menos efusivos.

- Gracias Eragon

Le sonreí, era realmente importante para mi saber que el era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarnos problemas.

- Bueno será mejor que intentemos descansar o no tendremos la fuerza necesaria para mañana.

- Tienes razón.

Se recostó en su cama.

- Te importaría devolverme mi almohada.

- No, es mía ya.

- Eragon, dame mi almohada.

- No...

La puso debajo de su cabeza sobre la suya. Me acerque a el.

- Me la das o te la quito.

- Inténtalo.

Se la intente arrebatar pero no pude, por el esfuerzo caí en su cama encima de él.

- Si la quieres tendrás que darme un beso.

- Si no quiero ¿vas a obligarme?.

Le dije sonriendo pícaramente, el se acerco a mi y me beso. De pronto volvimos a oír el carraspeo de Safira. Me levante quitándole la almohada.

- Mía

Dije en el tono mas infantil que tenia. Me acosté y deje que el cansancio hiciera el resto.

_................................................................................................................................................................................_

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero les haya gustado, lo que no se es como inspirarme para las batallas... tendré que leer nuevamente Brisingr (mira tu que sacrificada).

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Stern

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por tus comentarios… snif snif al menos no me siento sola en el ACA je je je saludos y espero te gusten los capítulos

Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel y a last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… y ahí les van unos capitulitos…

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 8

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi al alba me desperté con muchos ánimos y muchas fuerzas para luchar, vi a Arya ya despierta pero para mi sorpresa sus rasgos eran humanos, sus orejas eran redondas y sus ojos eran redondos y horizontales, no rasgados como los de un gato. Me levante y me acerque a ella, la tome en mis brazos, le sonreí y susurre en su oído.

- Me gustas mas como elfa.

Y le di un beso rápido. Al soltarla me sonrío.

- Gracias Eragon.

- Voy a darme un chapuzón rápido, Princesa.

- Esta bien, te esperamos en la tienda de Nasuada.

- Nos vemos

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso con mucha pasión, después el ya acostumbrado carraspeo de Safira se oyó fuera de la tienda lo que nos hizo separarnos. Bufe con frustración.

- Algún día nos dejara en paz.

- Ten en cuenta que se preocupa por ti.

- Me cuida como a un niño.

- Te quiere.

- Yo también la quiero, pero exagera sabes.

- Ya déjala en paz. Te amo

Lo ultimo me lo dijo en idioma antiguo y salió de la tienda, vi como acariciaba el lomo de Safira y se iba. Al salir yo también de la tienda Safira entro en mi mente.

_Ten cuidado Eragon, van muy rápido... no quiero que comentan alguna tontería._

_¿No estarás celosa? dragona_

_Para nada Eragon, simplemente no quiero que se precipiten, aunque se que Arya no te hará daño, no quiero que se vayan tan rápido._

_Lo se y te agradezco tu preocupación._

_La cigüeña no se detiene a pensar si es el momento o no..._

Me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje, aunque no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Arya y yo profundizáramos tanto en nuestra relación, lo cierto que es las dos veces que perdimos la cabeza habíamos llegado muy lejos si no hubiera sido por las interrupciones no se hasta donde hubiéramos llegado.

_Lo siento Safira y gracias por ser la voz de mi conciencia._

Conversamos en el lago y de camino a la tienda de Nasuada de eso.

_Te juro que no se como es que llegamos tan lejos ella y yo._

_Te dejaste llevar y punto, no creo que sea algo malo, solo que no es el momento._

_Pues si pero aun así creo que esta mal._

_De hecho, te imaginas si se entera Islanzadí te cuelga del árbol mas alto de Ellsmera._

_Ja, si y a ti con migo por ser la celestina._

_No lo creo, a mi me adoran los elfos._

_Ya se, como te dije una vez si les pidieras que les cantaran canciones románticas al oído a los enanos, lo harían._

Llegamos riéndonos de eso y a la vez de imaginarme a mi colgado de uno de los bellos arboles de Ellsmera de la punta del dedo gordo del pie gritando piedad a la reina de los elfos y esta con sus ropas gritándome que como me atrevía a darle un nieto, siendo ella tan joven.

_La creo capaz hasta de colgarte de las orejas._

_Creo que seria mas doloroso._

Nasuada nos recibió.

- Veo que vienen muy contentos tu y Safira.

- Si, disculpa la tardanza, solo que fuimos a tomar un baño.

- Esta bien.

Para mi sorpresa al ver a los presentes, los elfos habían cambiado su apariencia al igual que Arya, pude reconocer solo a algunos de ellos entre ellos Alba que me guiño un ojo pícaramente, yo le respondí el gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, lo que hizo que los ojos de Arya lanzaran chispas. Sonreí a Arya y entre en su mente.

_Solo la saludo._

_Yo no he dicho nada o si._

_O vamos se que te molesto._

_No molestes._

_Arya por favor._

Me cerro su mente, y me rehuyo la mirada, oficialmente me encantaba verla celosa, eso significaba que yo le interesaba. Me sentía como un gallo al sol. Aunque me trajeran al mismísimo Galbatorix le daría una paliza monumental.

- Bueno alguna duda del plan.

- Ninguna Nasuada.

Contestamos todos.

Todos armados y listos a las puertas de Melian, esperamos el amanecer. Los elfos me rodeaban, Arya se acerco a mi y en lenguaje antiguo me dijo.

- Ten cuidado, ya sabes no te alejes demasiado de nosotros.

- Si Arya Svit-kona.

De pronto una voz potente se oyó.

- Jinete entrégate y evita esta matanza.

Vi como Espina volaba por el cielo, con su nuevo jinete a cuestas, llevaba un casco así que fue imposible reconocer su rostro.

- Es hora.

Dije yo y volteando a ver a Arya entre en contacto con su mente.

_No dejare que me suceda nada, te amo._

_Yo también te amo... y no hagas ninguna imprudencia._

_No lo haré_

Safira rugió con una potencia atronadora y emprendió el vuelo, lanzándose con furia contra espina, los ojos de espina habían cambiado ahora eran negros completamente. Había prometido a Murtagh salvarlo y eso haría. En el aire comenzó la batalla entre Safira y Espina, al igual entre el jinete desconocido y yo. Safira aun era mas veloz y alta que espina, con esta rapidez arqueo el cuello y clavo sus dientes en la pata derecha de Espina, haciendo que este lanzara un grito desesperado. El jinete misterioso casi cayo de la silla, pero se agarro con fuerza a Espina.

- Jinete, es la ultima oportunidad que te damos, únete al imperio.

- Cuando el infierno se congele

- Hazlo por la princesa Elendil de Ellesmera, ríndete o ella morirá.

_¿Arya? _

_No te detengas Eragon, ella no lo querría así._

_Pero..._

_Sigue luchando... ella estará bien._

- Mas morirán por Galbatorix si me rindo ante ti.

Safira tiro un zarpazo al ala de Espina provocando que el jinete perdiera su casco, era un hombre de poco cabello negro, por lo visto era un hechicero de Galbatorix. Aproveche su distracción y le atravesé el corazón con Brisingr. Espina se quedo un momento inmóvil y después emprendió la retirada.

_¿Debo seguirlo?_

_Si, es mejor capturarlo._

Seguimos a Espina, los elfos a nosotros rápidamente. Pero fue inútil ya que Espina nos llevaba una gran ventaja.

_Es inútil detente Eragon, te estas adentrando mucho en el imperio._

_Si Arya, Safira detente._

_Creo que aun lo podemos alcanzar._

_Safira, has caso es peligroso para ti y para Eragon adentrarse tanto en los terrenos de Galbatorix._

_Si Arya._

Safira se detuvo y regreso a la ciudad en batalla. Baje de Safira empuñando a Brisingr, me adentro en la batalla, matando a soldados de Galbatorix, los elfos también se unieron a dicha batalla. Luche con Roran a mi lado, mientras los elfos se dispersaban cerca de mi y de Safira para protegernos. En una de esas mientras luchaba contra 20, un soldado me hirió en un costado y otro en un brazo, esto me enfureció y sacando energías del cinturón lo envestí y lo mate. Safira aplastaba soldados como si fueran hormigas. Mientras Du vrangr gata me avisaba donde había hechiceros y los hacia caer con alguna de las doce palabras de muerte que alguna vez me enseño Oromis. Después de un rato de luchar me sentí débil por la herida y por el cansancio, voltee a ver mi malla y pude ver que había perdido mucha sangre, seria mejor regresar al campamento y que uno de Du Vrangr Gata me curara o si no mi herida empeoraría y Arya me mataría por exponerme tanto, me puse en contacto con la mente de Arya.

_Voy a retirarme al campamento, si quieres deja a los elfos aquí no haré nada malo lo prometo._

Teniendo en cuenta que jure en lenguaje antiguo creí que confiaría en mi.

_Voy contigo._

_No es necesario de verdad._

No quería que me viera, me regañaría por no haber ido antes a que me curaran.

_Eragon, no quiero que hagas nada imprudente._

_De verdad Arya solo voy al campamento, no voy a hacer nada tonto._

_Confío en ti._

Fui retrocediendo a donde se encontraban los curanderos de los Vardenos. Al llegar ahí me encontré con Trianna también herida. Otro del Du vrangr gata se encontraba curándola, al verme a mi le dijo que fuera primero conmigo. Se llevo bastante energía curarme, me recomendó que no regresara, que había perdido demasiada sangre y era malo exponerme tanto.

- Debo regresar a la batalla.

- No asesino de sombras, ten en cuenta que eres nuestra única esperanza y perderte por una tontería como esta seria terrible, Nasuada lo entenderá.

Me contacte con la mente con Arya, tenia que pedirle permiso de regresar sin importarme las ordenes de los de Du Vrangr Gata. Por que si después se enteraba me regañaría y yo le había prometido no ser imprudente.

_¿Arya?_

_¿Que sucede Eragon? _

_No me deja salir de la tienda de curación, ¿crees prudente hacerles caso?_

_¿Qué fue lo que te paso?_

Le conté rápidamente lo ocurrido.

_¿Y como te sientes?_

_Bien solo con algo de malestar en el costado... _

_Quédate._

_Arya..._

_Esta batalla esta por ser ganada, quédate ahí._

_Genial..._

_Lo siento, pero no te expongas._

_Nos vemos._

Cerré el contacto bruscamente, estaba molesto pero aun así no desobedecería las ordenes de Arya, en eso un hombre bajo de estatura entro a la tienda y embistió a Trianna y al otro miembro de Du Vrangr Gata con la espada dejándolos heridos, yo tome Brisingr y lo ataque matándolo de un solo golpe de espada, pero en eso entro otro y me disparo una flecha en el hombro, me empece a sentir muy débil.

- Es veneno de Skilna bragh concentrado, te matara mas rápido de lo que crees.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ataque al hombre rápidamente y lo mate, volví a contactarme con la mente de Arya.

_Ahora que Eragon_

_Manda a los elfos a la tienda de curación, los necesito ya._

_¿Que sucede?_

_Un veneno me esta matando..._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones..._

Me quede sin energías como para seguir en contacto con Arya, mis piernas me fallaron y caí de bruces al suelo. El hechicero del Du Vrangr Gata se levanto pesadamente y se acerco a mi, pude ver que lo habían herido en el costado.

- ¡Asesino de sombras!

- Es... veneno... de... Skilna.. bragh... concentrado... va...

No tenia energías suficientes para hablar. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, ya no pude ver caí inconsciente.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de curación, los elfos, Safira y yo, vimos a un hombre herido saliendo de la tienda.

- ¿Que sucede?

Pregunte con autoridad.

- Néctar de tunivor...

Cayo al suelo, no era la herida lo que le estaba ocasionando eso, seguro había sido envenenado.

- Blödhgarn, revísalo, los demás síganme.

Al entrar a la tienda cual fue mi sorpresa al ver dos soldados de Galbatorix dentro, uno de ellos con Brisingr, la espada de Eragon atravesándole el corazón. A Trianna la de Du Vrangr Gata tirada y a Eragon también en el suelo. Me acerque corriendo a él, estaba sudando, entre en su mente.

_Eragon que fue lo que paso._

_Skilna bragh_

Deliraba, así que de nuevo ese veneno, yo sabia que tan malo era, sabia que la única forma de darme tiempo de hacer algo era ponerlo en trance. Entre en su mente, topándome con muchas barreras ocasionadas por el desvarío de su mente.

_Escúchame..._

_Skilna bragh concentrado_

_Eragon lo se ahora escucha_

_Skilna bragh concentrado_

_Eragon escúchame y repite lo que te diga, te pondrá en trance como en el que me encontraba yo cuando me conociste¿ lo recuerdas?, nos dará tiempo de conseguir el néctar de tunivor._

_Arya, el veneno es concentrado..._

_Bien repite ahora lo que te diga._

Poco a poco pude hacer que repitiera el hechizo para quedar en trance para hacer mas lento el efecto del veneno. Cuando terminamos con el hechizo Eragon relajo su cuerpo.

- Rápido, dos de ustedes hagan algo por los humanos, los demás no se donde ni como, consigan Nectar de Tunivor pero háganlo ya.

Dos elfos ayudaron a los miembros de Du Vrangr Gata a tenderlos en una cama y los pusieron en trance, yo cargue a Eragon con mucho cuidado y lo recosté en una de las camas.

- Todo va a salir bien.

Dije tomando su mano, me sentía culpable por negarle salir a la batalla si no le hubiera dicho que se quedara ahí, no le hubiera pasado nada. Si le sucedía algo a Eragon, Alagaësia perdería toda esperanza y yo me moriría de dolor, no podría soportar verlo morir lo amaba como nunca ame a nadie. Lagrimas comenzaba a surcar mi rostro cuando Alba llego con una botella muy pequeña, me limpie la cara con la manga de mi túnica.

- Solo encontré esto de Néctar de tunivor.

- Será suficiente para que Eragon sobreviva una semana.

- ¿Y los miembros de Du Vrangr Gata?.

- Creo que ahí prioridades y el jinete las tiene.

Tome la botella de sus manos y le administre un poco a Eragon. Poco después llego otro elfo.

- En la tienda de los soldados de Galbatorix encontramos solo esto.

Era tan poco como el anterior.

- Adminístrenselo a los humanos, Alba cuida de Eragon hasta que yo vuelva, dale el medicamento como es necesario.

- Si princesa Arya.

Salí de la tienda lo mas rápido que pude y entre en la mente de Safira.

_Debemos volar a Ellesmera rápidamente Safira, la vida de tu jinete depende de ello._

_Sube..._

Subí al lomo de Safira, de una sacudida se saco la armadura que traía.

_Volaremos mas rápido sin ella._

Emprendió el vuelo y rápidamente ya estabamos cruzando el imperio rumbo a Ellesmera.

_Sabes que no es tu culpa verdad._

_Safira...yo..._

Le platique lo sucedido y ella guardo silencio un rato.

_No ibas a saber que el se iba a meter en este lío, además lo hiciste por su bien._

_Si..._

_Ves... no fue tu culpa y si te sigues culpando te dejo caer encima de Urû´baen de cabeza._

Safira me hizo sentir mejor.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero les haya gustado, ya se, me gusta enfermar a Eragon, pero es que necesito un aliciente para el siguiente capitulo... muajajajaja

Saben oficialmente es el fanfic mas largo que he hecho que no sea songfic.

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Slytha

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 9 "SLYTHA"

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días de vuelo interrumpido empezaban a hacer mella en Safira y en mi, pero por fin habíamos llegado. Gilderien el sabio nos recibió y no permitió el paso. Safira me llevo al castillo, dentro no salude a nadie ni conteste ningún saludo, para mi sorpresa mi madre estaba en el castillo y me siguió hasta las bodegas donde se guardaba el Néctar de tunivor.

- Arya, detente y saluda a tu madre

- Madre no tengo tiempo.

- Se lo que sucede con el jinete.

Me dejo fría su comentario, que sabia con exactitud.

- ¿Cuál de las dos cosas?

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había dicho una imprudencia, ahora venia la pregunta forzada de mi mama, y como hablábamos en lenguaje antiguo no le podría mentir, mientras tanto tome una botella grande de Néctar.

- El veneno, ¿Ahí alguna otra cosa que pase con el?

- Si mama

Aunque sabia que Eragon me mataría por decirle de lo nuestro, pero ya no podía mentirle a mi mama, además como iba a justificar que haya viajado dos días seguidos sin descanso solo por el.

- Eragon y yo, tenemos una relación.

Mi madre se quedo estática y paralizada, era una reacción lógica y esperada. Mientras tanto yo seguí mi camino dejándola atrás en las bodegas, cuando estuve a punto de subir en Safira, ella me alcanzo con una sonrisa radiante que me saco de órbita.

- Me da gusto hija mía.

- No creas que es por la profecía estúpida, es por que lo amo.

- No esperaba menos de ti hija, cuando se recupere quiero hablar con el.

Se acerco a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos.

- Que tengas un buen viaje, me voy por que debo justificarte a la corte. Además de planear nuestro siguiente ataque.

Ya en el lomo de Safira, salimos de Ellesmera.

_¿Crees que se enoje Eragon por que le dije a mi madre de lo nuestro?_

_No, solo va a sentir paranoia y te va a querer matar. _

_Será mejor dejar eso para después ahora lo importante es que el este bien._

_Así es, ahora agárrate por que volaremos mas rápido._

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté en una cama extraña y a un lado estaba Arya dormida en el suelo recostada sobre sus brazos en la cama y la cabeza de Safira a un lado también dormida. Lo último que recordaba era a Arya diciéndome un hechizo y el veneno. Me estremecí de solo recordar el dolor que sentía cuando empezó a fluir por mi sangre. El estremecimiento de mi cuerpo despertó a Arya, que al verme despierto y erguido se le ilumino la cara.

- Hola tu.

Toque su nariz con mi dedo índice. Ella sonrío con alivio.

- Hola Eragon. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo entumecido, ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Dos semanas.

- Vaya, ¿Y Tornac?

- Con la nodriza.

- De verdad que no vuelvo a ser prudente.

Ella sonrío tristemente.

- Me va peor cuando lo soy.

- Eragon, lo siento yo no debí...

- No te apures no fue tu culpa... no tendrás algo de comer me muero de hambre, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un dragón entero.

Safira movió la cabeza y entro en nuestros pensamientos.

_Mira que te he oído._

- Ja ja, no te preocupes no eres muy apetitosa que digamos, la única forma en que te comería, seria a besos.

_Hmmm._

- Deja voy por algo para que comas

Dijo Arya restregándose los ojos con las manos. Cuando abrió la tienda me di cuenta que era de noche. Salió de la tienda.

_Nos tenias muy preocupadas Eragon, no vuelvas a hacerlo._

- Vaya con ustedes dos, cuando es mi culpa me regañan y cuando no lo es... también. Por eso las adoro.

_Te queremos Eragon, y nos preocupas._

- También las quiero, ¿lo saben verdad?

_Si..._

- Ahora ven acá para darte un beso, preciosa. Que si me levanto seguro me despellejan vivo.

_Puaj, no seas tan cursi_

Aun así se acerco a mi y me dio una caricia con el morro_._ Yo también le acaricie. En eso llego Arya.

- Aquí esta, pude encontrar a uno de los cocineros despierto, te traje un poco de pan y unos platos de sopa.

- Podrías comprobar si no tiene veneno ya tuve suficiente con el anterior.

Ella se río y me dio el plato.

- No es gracioso Eragon.

- Aun así te hice reír.

Comencé a comer, con la boca llena les dije.

- Será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a dormir no se ven muy bien que digamos, además ya estoy bien.

_No hagas eso da asco y te tomare la palabra hasta que vea ese plato vacío._

- Tiene razón Safira hasta que no veamos ese plato vacío nos vamos.

- Pues si siguen insistiendo en eso... tengo formas mas crueles de obligarlas.

_A si como cuales._

Me enfrento la Dragona.

- Si te da asco verme hablar y comer... creo que te dará mas asco ver lo que como.

Le enseñe la comida que masticaba abriendo la boca, Safira se volteo y Arya puso cara de asco.

_¡Eragon!_

- Estoy bien, vayan a descansar, bueno no sin antes darme mas de esto, esta buenisimo...

Arya me ofreció otro plato y otro pedazo de pan.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Safira, si vuelve a enseñar así su comida yo misma lo mato.

_Tienes razón Arya eso realmente me dio nauseas._

- Buenas noches Eragon.

_Buenas noches pequeñajo._

- Buenas noches niñas.

Ellas salieron de la tienda y yo seguí comiendo hasta acabarme los dos platos que había traído Arya y los dos panes. Me volví a recostar, aunque ya no aguantaba la cama sabia que si me levantaba ellas me matarían de la forma mas cruel y despiadada que se les ocurriera.

Al día siguiente el hechicero elfo comprobó mis fuerzas y mi estado, y me dejo levantarme no sin antes aclararme que debía tener mas cuidado que el habitual. Después de decirme eso fui casi corriendo a la tienda del cocinero. Ahí comí como desesperado mas de tres platos de la sopa de la noche anterior y dos panes. Cuando estaba en esa labor, el hocico de Safira y Arya entraron a la tienda del cocinero.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí

Pase la comida que tenia en la boca, bastante habían soportado con mis asquerosidades la noche anterior.

- Comer...

- No te hagas el gracioso Eragon, me refiero a que haces levantado.

- El hechicero elfo me dio permiso, ten en cuenta que ya no aguantaba la cama.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

- Con mucha hambre.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, mientras ellas observaban como me embutía un cuarto plato de sopa.

_Creo que estas sobrecargando tu estomago, dos platos de sopa son muchos para ti._

- Llevo cuatro Safira.

- Es demasiado Eragon.

- Ya es el ultimo, lo prometo.

- Será mejor que vaya con Nasuada para decirle que ya estas recuperado y acabando con sus raciones de sopa.

- Arya... seria mucho abusar de tu amabilidad pedirte algo.

- Dime...

- Podrías convencer a Nasuada de que me de él día hoy, y que mañana me presento ante ella.

Puse mi cara más tierna esperando que se compadeciera de mi y me hiciera ese favor.

- Lo intentare.

- Gracias.

Volví a mi plato. La oí salir. Después de comer me fui a mi tienda con Safira a mis espaldas.

- ¿Me das permiso de irme a bañar?

Puse la misma cara que había usado con Arya esa mañana.

_Vamos te llevo._

- Eres un amor...

_Andas muy animado y efusivo hoy_

- Que puedo decir, me siento muy lleno de energía y animado por la vida, sabes que a pesar de lo que la vida me ha quitado, me ha dado mucho más. Tengo salud, la criatura más hermosa de Alagaësia es mi mejor amiga y la princesa de los elfos me quiere. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir hoy?

Ella me llevo a bañarme al lago Leona, después de cambiarme me recosté en la cama y me dispuse de leer el viejo libro que me había dado Jeod.

_Voy a ir a cazar, no hagas imprudencias en mi ausencia._

_No Safira._

Ella se fue volando. Yo estuve todo el rato ahí vigilado por un elfo, vaya con las mujeres de mi vida, no confiaban en mi. Afortunadamente el elfo me llevo la comida así que no tuve por que levantarme, definitivamente me dejaría consentir ese día.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontré a Safira a las afueras del campamento, se disponía a ir a cazar.

_Arya puedes mandar a alguno de los elfos a cuidar del imprudente aquel. Quiero ir a cazar._

- Claro Safira.

Dispuse a uno de mis compañeros fuera de la tienda de Eragon, por miedo de que se esforzara demasiado. Casi al oscurecer fui a la tienda de Eragon y pregunte al elfo como se había portado, este me comunico que el no había hecho nada salvo comer y recibir la visita de Roran. Cuando entre lo vi recostado boca arriba leyendo un viejo pergamino.

- Buenas noches Eragon.

- Buenas noches princesa Arya.

- ¿Qué sucede Eragon por que el formalismo?

- Como son desconfiadas ustedes dos... mira que dejarme vigilante... me siento ofendido

Lo dijo sonriendo y prosiguió en su lectura.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bastante mejor gracias.

Vi como el seguía en la lectura y en ningún momento volteo la mirada hacia mi.

- ¿Estas enojado?

Sentí su intromisión en mi mente.

_No estamos solos Arya, es mejor que mantengamos distancia si no quieres tener problemas. Los elfos tienen muy buen oído._

_Lo olvide, perdón._

Salí de la tienda y despache al elfo a su tienda, alegando que yo lo cuidaría. Volví a entrar, ahora Eragon movía el pergamino de un lado a otro y le daba vueltas.

- Ya esta, se fue... Eragon con respecto a eso, tengo que decirte algo, y espero no te enojes conmigo.

- Por que debería enojarme, Dime...

Seguía su mirada perdida en el pergamino, trague saliva

- Mi mama ya sabe.

- ¿Sabe que?

- Lo nuestro

Vi que se le caía el pergamino de las manos. Se reincorporo rápidamente en la cama, se había puesto pálido. En eso llego Safira, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Bien, quiere hablar contigo en cuanto te sientes mejor.

- Hmmm eso si me asusta...

- ¿No querías que ella se enterara?

- Pues si, pero... ten en cuenta que... tu y yo no somos iguales y temo la reacción de tu madre.

- Ya veo...

Sonrío abiertamente de oreja a oreja y me miro cálidamente.

- En fin espero que la suegra escoja algún árbol no tan grande.

Soltaron una carcajada él y Safira, yo no entendí su chiste y me quede confundida.

_Y que sea de los dedos de los pies y no de las orejas._

Siguieron riéndose hasta que a Eragon se le botaron las lagrimas y a Safira le dio hipo. El se levanto de su cama y se sentó junto a mí, ya mas serio me tomo las manos y me dijo.

- No me voy a enojar por eso, aunque me hubiera gustado decirle juntos.

- Yo también, solo que tuvimos que ir a Ellesmera por el antídoto, quedaba muy poco entre los Vardenos y..

- ¿Fuiste a Ellesmera?

- Fuimos, Safira y yo. Y no le pude mentir a mama, por que ella...

- ¿Te estoy pidiendo explicaciones? No verdad, ahora vamos a dormir... buenas noches Arya. Buenas noches Safira.

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se recostó en la cama. Safira salió de la tienda, si a salir nos referimos a sacar su cabeza de ella. Me dispuse a hacer lo mismo recostándome de espaldas a Eragon.

- Arya...

- Si Eragon.

- Cuando quieras que hable con tu madre, yo estaré encantado. Aunque me asuste la idea, debo admitir que gusta la idea de no escondernos.

- Gracias Eragon.

- Mañana, me parece mejor, entre mas pronto mejor.

No supe que contestarle. Temía un enfrentamiento entre ambos, aunque sabia que mi madre lo tomaría con mas calma por la profecía, temía que Eragon metiera la pata.

- Arya... que debo usar mañana

- Ya duérmete...

Oí como se levantaba de su cama y se recostaba atrás de mi, rodeándome con sus brazos me dio un beso en el pelo.

- No puedo, estoy nervioso.

Dijo susurrándome al oído, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su aliento en mi oído. Después de un rato empece a oír el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, se había quedado dormido por fin, como pude nos tape y también me rendí al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente oí un rugido leve en la entrada de la tienda, sentí como Eragon seguía dormido por su respiración. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos que no me quería levantar. Safira entro en mi mente.

_¿Qué hicieron?_

_¿A que te refieres Safira?_

_Dime que no hicieron lo que estoy pensando..._

_No tranquilizaste Safira, solo dormimos juntos_

_¿Dormir literalmente?_

_Así es Safira. _

_Tenemos que hablar tu y yo de eso... _

_Te parece si guardas esa conversación para mas al rato, quiero dormir un poco más._

_Si pero no lo olvides, Älfa-kona._

Su vos se oía molesta, seguramente estaba celosa o algo así, volví a recostarme y dejarme vencer por el sueño. Mas al rato me desperté y pude ver a Eragon observándome.

- Buenos días dormilona.

- Buenos días Eragon.

Me beso y se estiro como un gato.

- Safira esta enojada conmigo, y no se por que.

- Cree que hicimos algo malo anoche.

- Vaya con esa niña... será mejor que me levante y hable seriamente con esa lagartija subdesarrollada.

- Oye no le hables así a Safira.

- Lo Siento

Sentí frío al levantarse él. Tomo un poco de ropa y salió. A través de la tienda vi como movía los brazos delante de Safira, también vi como ella le enseñaba sus dientes, me apresure a levantarme y detener una pelea de un jinete con su dragón por mi, sabia que si los demás elfos se enteraban me desterraban, pero al salir que sorpresa me lleve al verlos abrazados. Regrese avergonzada a la tienda.

- Ya lo arregle.

- Que bien.

- Por que saliste tan de prisa.

- Pense que se estaban peleando.

- Ah no, solo que esa necia no me quería hablar y la reprendí.

- Y ya entendió lo de...

- Si le mostré el recuerdo, solo esta preocupada por nosotros.

- ¿Por qué razón?

- Dijo que hablaría contigo de eso.

Salió de la tienda, y se fue a bañar, en lo que yo alistaba mis cosas para tomar un baño ella entro a la tienda.

_Arya._

_¿Si Safira?..._

_Disculpa que me comporte como lo hago, pero es que se han visto muy imprudentes ustedes dos._

_¿Con respecto a que? A nuestra relación, esperabas algo de cortejo o algo así._

_No, por mi esta bien de hecho ya se habían tardado. Si no con respecto a lo que han estado apunto de hacer tu y Eragon..._

................................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, como podrán ver el aliciente del capitulo anterior, era para mi.

Saben oficialmente es el fanfic mas largo que he hecho que no sea songfic.

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Eka elrun ono

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por tus comentarios… snif snif al menos no me siento sola en el ACA je je je saludos y espero te gusten los capítulos.

Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel y a last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… y ahí les van unos capitulitos…

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 10 "EKA ELRUN ONO"

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tienda de los elfos, nos encontrábamos Eragon y yo, el se veía muy nervioso. Mi mama estaba ocupada por eso al momento de comunicarnos nos respondió un Hechicero que dijo que en un momento nos atendería.

Yo estaba sentada muy tranquila sobre la cama de uno de mis compañeros, mientras Eragon caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Me estas mareando...

- Lo siento, pero es que ya no me acuerdo como se saluda a tu mama y se me equivoco y si se enoja y si...

- Basta Eragon, ya has visto a mi madre anteriormente.

- Si pero no en estos términos, y si olvido como se saluda a la reina de los elfos y si me manda decapitar o colgar de un árbol o sí...

- ¿Recuerdas como nos saludamos los elfos?

- Si...

- Bueno recuerdas el gesto que te enseñe donde apoyabas tu mano derecha en el esternón...

- Este...

Eragon torció la mano derecha y la apoyo en el esternón.

- Ves como no lo has olvidado, solo estas de paranoico.

Sonreí para reconfortarlo, haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco. Cuando mi mama apareció en el espejo recordó seguir todo el protocolo al pie de la letra.

- Bien Eragon, te preguntaras por que quiero hablar contigo

- Si su majestad.

- Arya, sal de la tienda.

- Pero mama.

- Has caso.

Me dispuse a obedecer a mi madre no sin antes susurrarle al oído.

- Tendré mi mente abierta por si necesitas algo.

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ver salir a Arya hizo que el alma se me fuera a los pies. No creía que fuera buen augurio que la reina Islanzadí le pidiera que se marchara.

- Podrías hacer el hechizo para que nadie nos oiga, por favor.

- Si su majestad, Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya, listo su majestad.

- Bien, la razón de esta reunión, es una petición que te quiero hacer.

- Dígame.

- Quiero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija.

Su petición me saco de órbita. Hable en lenguaje antiguo.

- Su majestad si me permite decirle esto, quisiera decirle que amo a su hija, y daré la vida entera por que ella sea feliz.

- Bien eso me consuela, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo he cometido... le he hecho mucho daño, y no quiero que sufra mas.

- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que no vuelva a sufrir nunca más.

- Gracias hijo... Dejo en tus manos mis dos tesoros mas valiosos Tornac y Arya, cuídalos con tu vida. Ahora has el favor de hablarle a la cabezota de mi hija y por favor no le menciones lo que te he dicho.

- Si su majestad.

Yo entre en la mente de Arya.

_Arya_

_¿Qué pasa Eragon? _

_Que entres dice tu madre._

Entro rápidamente con cara de confusión.

- Bien solo me queda decirles, que tienen mi bendición, y deseo que sean muy felices. Ahora debo irme por que otros asuntos reclaman mi atención.

Se despidió de nosotros correctamente y se fue, Arya deshizo el hechizo y me volteo a ver a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que?

- No te hagas, sabes a que me refiero, ¿Qué te dijo?

Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

- Eso es asunto nuestro, ahora si me permites voy con Nasuada.

- No puedes dejarme así Eragon.

- Si puedo, ve como lo hago.

Salí de la tienda apresurado, afortunadamente Safira ya me esperaba ahí, subí a su lomo y volamos a la tienda de Nasuada.

_¿Y bien?_

- Otra...

_¿Que te dijo? Arya estaba preocupada_

- Tu me vas a decir que hablaste Arya, esta mañana.

_No..._

- Bien, pues yo no te hablare de lo que me dijo la reina...

_Bien has lo que quieras..._

Soltó un gruñido estremecedor.

La mañana se paso volando, a pesar de aun estar convaleciente me dejaron entrenar un poco, detestaba tener que pedir permiso a alguien para poder hacer cosas, pero le había prometido a Arya ser prudente.

El entrenamiento fue aburrido, así que regrese a la tienda para entrenar con los ejercicios que Oromis me había enseñado y para variar otra vez había un elfo afuera de mi tienda Después de los ejercicios me acompaño a ver a Roran.

- Te importaría dejarnos solos

Me dirigí al elfo.

- Pero Arya dijo...

- Roran me cuidara ¿no es así?

- Si no te preocupes...

- Por favor...

- Son ordenes de...

- Deja hablo con ella.

Extendí mi mente hasta sentir su presencia.

_Hola princesa..._

_¿Qué quieres Eragon?_

_Hablar a solas con mi primo y un elfo necio no me deja..._

_No te voy a dejar solo para que hagas una barbaridad..._

_Vamos te prometí cuidarme y lo he hecho, es mas dile que solo unos minutos, además Roran dice que me cuidara._

_Hmm esta bien... ¿pero que puede ser tan importante que el elfo no deba escuchar?_

_Bueno ya que estoy aquí, ¿Puedo decirle a mi primo lo de nosotros? Eso y otras cosas que no me siento en confianza platicar, con alguien siguiéndome como sombra._

_Esta bien, deja retiro al elfo_

Vi como el elfo se quedaba serio y después de despedirse se retiro.

_¿Feliz?_

_Gracias princesa, te amo._

Terminamos los dos la conexión. Roran y yo nos sentamos dentro de su tienda, prepare rápido un te con magia claro esta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor Roran, y Katrina ¿Cómo esta?

- Luchando con los síntomas del embarazo

- ¿Que se siente estar a punto de ser padre Roran?

- Todavía falta Eragon, pero aun así créeme que estoy en las nubes.

- Me imagino, lo bueno que tanto el como Tornac van a crecer juntos.

- Si tienes razón.

- ¿Y el pequeño Tornac?

- Me tienen prohibido verlo, que para no forzarme... ya ves como son de delicadas Safira y Arya.

- Se preocupan por ti, tonto.

- Lo se, pero a veces exageran, ya estoy bien.

- Si pero hubieras visto el susto que les pusiste, con decirte que volaron a no se donde en cuatro días sin detenerse a dormir o a comer, cuando regresaron se veían fatal.

- Eso no me lo habían dicho.

- Pues que bueno que ya lo sabes y sepas lo que haces por andar de imprudente.

Toda la tarde se nos paso entre risas y cuentos de Carvahall, Katrina se incorporo a la platica tiempo después y se quedo fascinada con el Té. Reímos como chiquillos cuando Roran recordó que me usaba de cupido. Se fue el tiempo volando, nunca me di cuenta que había anochecido hasta que vi entrar a Arya por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos dejando ver la luz de la luna.

- Buenas tardes Arya

- Buenas noches, Roran

- ¿Noches? Vaya se nos fue el tiempo volando

- Así es, bueno será mejor que me vaya a descansar o si no me va a matar Safira.

Me levante y me despedí de mi primo y de Katrina, Arya lo hizo mas formalmente, de camino a mi tienda decidí saber por que estaba tan molesta.

- ¿Qué hice?

- Nos tenias preocupadas.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Te desapareciste mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento se me fue el tiempo entre platica y platica, pero te juro que no hice nada malo.

- Lo se, pero es que no te encontrábamos por ningún lado.

- Si dije que iba a estar con Roran ¿Por qué no me buscaron primero ahí?

- No creímos que fuera verdad.

- Tan poco me creen.

Me acerque a Arya con mirada amenazadora, no sin antes fijarme que no hubiera nadie y le di un beso.

- Tendremos que trabajar un poco en la confianza sabes.

Ella se quedo estática y seria. La tome de la mano y así caminamos a la tienda sin decir nada. Al llegar a esta, no estaba Safira.

- ¿Dónde estará?

- Seguro fue a rondar la zona.

- Buenas noches.

Me recosté en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tome a Brisingr y unas cuantas cosas mas y me dispuse a ir a bañarme.

- ¿Qué haces?

Oí decir a Arya a mis espaldas.

- Voy a tomar un baño.

- Espera, Safira fue a cazar.

- Voy a ir solo estaré bien, lo prometo.

Toda la tarde estuve evitando a Arya, aunque a Safira me fue imposible me siguió a donde quiera que fuera, hablamos muy poco.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabia que pensar, Eragon estaba muy serio conmigo y me estaba evitando, tenia que hablar con Roran el debería ser el culpable de esto. Lo encontré solo, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

- Roran Martillazos, tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo vi dudar un poco y detenerse.

- Dígame Arya Svit-kona

Batallo con la ultima frase, supuse que Eragon se la acaba de enseñar.

- ¿Quiero saber que paso con Eragon y tu el otro día?

- ¿De que?

- Eragon esta muy serio conmigo, así que supongo que tu te opusiste a lo nuestro.

- ¿A lo suyo?... usted y Eragon...

Su cara cambio a una sorpresa absoluta.

- ¿No te dijo nada Eragon?

- No... voy a matar a esa salamandra.

- Perdón creo que cometí una indiscreción.

- Dioses... la verdad que no me opongo... pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Lo mismo pense yo, por que no decirle nada a Roran.

- Bueno será mejor que lo busque, tengo que hablar con el.

- Esta bien y cuando lo vea dígale por favor que lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea.

Sonreí y me fui en busca de Eragon, lo vi aterrizar junto con Safira. Me puse en contacto con la mente de la dragona.

_¿Esta todo bien?_

_Mejor que nunca, no es lo que creías._

_¿Qué tiene?_

_Pregúntale tu._

Me acerque a ellos con la mirada fija en Eragon.

- Eragon ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- Lo siento Arya, se que fui muy tonto en la mañana, pero sucede que...

Me tomo de las manos.

- Me sentí traicionado por ustedes, por que ninguna de las dos confío en mi.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si les dije que iba evitar ser imprudente, es por que lo iba a intentar... y su falta de confianza en eso, me dolió mucho.

- Eragon, lo siento, solo que... estamos tan acostumbradas a que hagas tonterías, que es difícil creer en ti. Pero lo intentaremos.

- Eso espero.

El y yo caminamos de la mano a la tienda. Al llegar a esta me abrazo fuertemente.

- Sabes que debo hablar con Roran y necesito tu permiso. El otro día me dijiste nada mas "esta bien" pero no supe a que te referías.

- Ups.

Sonreí avergonzada, bajando la cabeza y jugando con mis dedos, ya eran dos veces que metía la pata.

- ¿Y ese ups significa que?

- Pense que estabas serio con nosotras, por Roran y hable demás con el.

El sonrío y me levanto el mentón con sus manos.

- Cero y van dos princesa.

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Pero me las vas a pagar ya veras.

Tomo su almohada, yo creí que pensaba dormirse, pero no, me dio un almohadazo.

- Te lo merecías.

Me saco la lengua.

- Ahora veras.

Así comenzó una guerra de Almohadas, cuando Safira regreso estabamos haciendo algo de ruido y ella entro asustada, solo para vernos parados sobre la cama de Eragon peleando con nuestras almohadas.

_Si vuelven a asustarme así, les daré un lengüetazo a los dos._

- ¿Asustarte por que?

_Se oía mucho ruido, creí que los estaban atacando._

Yo baje de la cama, me sentía algo avergonzada de haber sido cachada en esas circunstancias, desde cuando me había vuelto tan... imprudente e infantil.

_Y además ya no son unos niños para estar jugando así._

- Lo siento mama Safira no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Dijo Eragon con cara de niño regañado, me solté riendo por la forma de contestarle así, pero me controle rápido, no era una forma propia de comportarme ante un dragón.

_Tu también Arya... me sorprendes._

- Lo siento Skulblaka...

- Bah, que es la vida sin un poco de diversión, ustedes se amargan mucho la existencia.

Se bajo también de la cama y se acerco a Safira y le abrazo el morro.

- Safira... Safira... Safira...

La soltó y se fue a recoger un poco la cama, para poder dormir, yo hice lo mismo, al ver salir a Safira.

- Creo que tiene un poco de razón Safira.

- Nah... esta celosa.

- Eragon, ten en cuenta la época en que vivimos.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada puesta en mi.

- Si pero si no me aferrara a los pocos momentos buenos que tengo, no podría soportar tantas atrocidades que estoy viendo y viviendo, para mi es frustraste matar gente solo por lo que a veces veo como una esperanza vaga.

Agacho la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y profundos. Me senté a su lado, ahora comprendía un poco mas a Eragon, era imprudente e impulsivo por su necesidad de terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

- Se que es difícil para ti, pero pronto se acabara ya lo veras.

- Eso deseo mas que nada en el mundo Arya...

- Mientras tanto... será mejor que te duermas y descanses.

No sabia que hacer para levantarle el animo, así que solo sonreí y le di un dulce beso. Trataría por lo menos de darle mas momentos buenos a los cuales aferrarse.

- Buenas noches Eragon

Dije mientras me recostaba a su lado, el me sonrío y me abrazo.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, Bueno espero no haberla regado mucho, en este capitulo fue donde mas batalle, la inspiración ha bajado mucho desde que empece, bueno de hecho estoy haciendo otro fanfic, por eso.

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Deyja

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**--- Esto significa cambio de narrador.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por tus comentarios… snif snif al menos no me siento sola en el ACA je je je saludos y espero te gusten los capítulos.**

**Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel y a last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… y ahí les van unos capitulitos… **

**Saben lo gracioso del asunto es que tengo el otro capitulo pero no quise subirlo… espero esta semana avanzarle y darme ánimos de subir el otro cap.**

**Posdata no intenten entender los nombres de los capítulos… no por que estén en el lenguaje antiguo… me refiero a que no tienen nada que ver con el capitulo… algo tendrán que ver con el ultimo capitulo… je je je**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 11 "DEYJA"

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvimos unos meses muy difíciles, sobre todo en la toma de Dras Leona y con el ataque de los soldados de Kuasta. Galbatorix puso varios magos a dirigir a Espina pero ninguno le funciono, Eragon y Safira los derrotaban muy fácil.

Lo que mas trascendió entre los Vardenos fue nuestra relación, ya no nos escondíamos tanto, los elfos lo tomaron muy bien. Nasuada sin embargo estaba en desacuerdo con que yo durmiera en la misma tienda de Eragon, pero como se lo había prometido a mi madre, no podía hacer nada.

- Arya, sabes de pura casualidad donde demonios deje el pergamino que Nasuada me dio...

- Lo dejaste entre uno de los libros.

- Tu.

Dijo Tornac a Eragon, desde su cuna y se soltó riendo.

- Cual "tú" ni que nada ya duérmete enano.

- No...

- Espero no enterarme quien le enseño a decir "no"... por que lo mato.

- Fuiste tu Eragon...

- ¡Mama!

Tornac había tomado el habito de decirme mama, cosa que a Eragon le daba mucha risa, por mas que lo corregía, mas me decía. Tome a Tornac que me levantaba sus brazos. Y comencé a cantarle una canción de cuna elfica, mientras veía a su tío dar la vuelta a la tienda. Después de un rato Eragon encontró lo que buscaba y Tornac se había quedado dormido.

- Bien... esto era lo que buscaba...

- Shh... baja la voz o despertaras a Tornac.

- Bah, ese tiene el sueño pesado, no despertaría ni aunque Espina, Safira y Shruikan pelearan a un lado de él.

_Si quieres puedo intentarlo._

Dijo Safira.

- No, olvídalo.

_Buenas noches, Pequeñajo, buenas noches Arya._

- Buenas noches Safira.

Dijimos los dos al unísono cuando ella salía de la tienda. Me acosté en la cama que solíamos usar Eragon y yo y me dispuse a dormir.

- No te duermas... ayúdame ¿sí?

- ¿En que te ayudo?

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche en vela preparando una estrategia que Nasuada le había pedido a Eragon.

- Listo...

Bostece al sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo.

- Perdón...

- ¿Perdón por que Eragon?

- Por ponerte a hacer algo que me correspondía a mi.

- Ya duérmete.

Me volví a recostar dándole la espalda a Eragon, el hizo lo mismo y me abrazo. Ya no era algo raro en nosotros, era una costumbre que habíamos tomado desde unos meses atrás. Aunque Tornac ya no despertaba en la noche aun así Eragon se recostaba cerca de la orilla de la cama.

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente le presente mi reporte a Nasuada, la cual dudo que fuera solo idea mía. Aunque era cierto que Arya me había ayudado, no se lo diría. Después de eso fui a entrenar, ese día me tocaba cuidar a Tornac. Desde que ya no se levantaba en la noche, el trato había sido un día ella y un día yo. El bebe de Roran también estaba apunto de nacer, lo que lo tenia vuelto loco.

- Eragon el niñero.

- Muy gracioso Roran...

- ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

Se acerco a Tornac y le movió la melena.

- Tío...

- Oye, no se vale por que a ti si te dice tío y a mi no.

- ¿Cómo te dice?

- Tu.

Dijo el pequeño Tornac quitándole la duda a Roran, este soltó una risa, al ver al niño apuntarme a mi. Había un pequeño corral hecho por Arya a lado del campo de entrenamiento, para evitar que Tornac escapara. De todas maneras un guardia solía ayudarme. Después del entrenamiento fui donde el cocinero a comer. El preparaba la papilla de Tornac, por que ya comía sólidos de lo cual estaba muy orgulloso. En lo que nos disponíamos a comer, llego Arya, casi no solíamos comer juntos, debido a que ella tenia sus responsabilidades y yo las mías.

- Eragon

Se acerco y me dio un beso rápido, eso era lo bueno de que todos supieran que éramos pareja.

- Arya.

- ¡MAMA!

- No soy tu mama, soy tu tía...

- ¡Mama!

Vi a Arya suspirar de frustración, se sentó a mi lado mientras el cocinero nos servia.

- Definitivo algo saco de tu familia, lo necio.

- Ja, definitivo... oye eso no es justo.

- ¿Qué dijo Nasuada del reporte?

- Que estaba bien...

- Los elfos vienen para acá.

- Eso significa que...

Se me fue el apetito y el aire, estaba predicho que en cuanto los elfos, urgalos, Vardenos y enanos se juntaran en la lucha, era hora de marchar a Urû´baen, y aun no estaba preparado, yo era nada comparado con Galbatorix .

- Pues no tan cerca como crees, pero mi mama y el rey Orik con sus respectivos ejércitos vienen para acá, para planear todo esto.

- Entonces tu y Narheim...

- Si, nos dispondremos a entrenar eso si no nos mandan a otro lado...

Se me hizo un nudo en la boca, si se me había ido el apetito con lo de los elfos ahora con esto se fue... deje el tenedor con el que comía... mientras veía como Tornac hacia un terrible desastre. Perder justo en este momento a Arya seria terrible, extrañaría nuestras guerras de almohadas, sus besos y sobre todo dormir junto a ella.

- Espero que el próximo jinete sea político... eso me ayudaría a mí...

- El huevo aun no se decide Eragon... y creo que ya no tenemos tiempo de esperarlo... aunque preferiría esperarlo... correrías menos peligro.

- ¿Hablas de Urû´baen?

- Si...

El resto de la comida lo hicimos en silencio, cuando se canso Tornac de manchar piso y paredes, se dispuso a comer. De ahí lo lleve a bañarse y después a que tomara una siesta en la tienda y yo ya que estaba ahí, le hice segunda. En la tarde Safira rugió potentemente tirándome de la cama y despertando a Tornac.

- ¡Que te pasa!

_Será mejor que pongas presentable a esa bola... viene llegando la reina Islanzadi._

- Oíste Tornac, abuela viene para acá.

Me cambie rápido, obvio que era necesario que yo también estuviera presentable, de ahí vestí a Tornac. Arya me esperaba a la entrada del campamento junto con los demás elfos, con sus ropas de gala. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la comitiva de los Vardenos, entre ellos la corte del rey Orrin, Nasuada y el embajador enano. Sonreí al recordar algo dicho por Roran fue el día que yo me enfrente con él por lo de Arya.

(Flash Back)

- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste inútil?

- Te iba a decir, pero Arya no me había dado su consentimiento

_Es que Arya lleva los pantalones en su relación, Roran._

La metiche de Safira como siempre, metiéndose donde no la llamaban, me sonroje, Roran soltó una carcajada.

- Safira, claro que no

- Cuando vea a su majestad Islanzadi, le diré su Elfa quiere violar y pervertir a mi primito así que aléjela de él o no respondo...

- Ja ja muy gracioso.

(Fin del Flash back)

Arya me dio un leve codazo en las costillas y me dijo mentalmente.

_Eragon compórtate._

_Lo siento solo que recordé... olvídalo..._

_Cuando se acaben los formalismos mama quiere hablar contigo._

_¡Ay no! Ahora que hice..._

_No lo sé, pero eso me dijo ayer que hable con ella._

_Barzul..._

Al norte se empezaron a distinguir las siluetas de un grupo grande de elfos, al centro del cortejo sentada en un majestuoso caballo blanco, la reina Islanzaí. Al llegar a nosotros nos inclinamos arrodillándonos en el suelo. Y siguiendo el protocolo todos dijimos al unísono.

- Islanzadi Dröttning. Atra esterní ono thelduin

Islanzadi descendió del caballo.

- Atra du evarín ono varda.

- Un atra mor´ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.

- Levántense... hija mía

Todos nos levantamos y vi como se acercaba y rodeaba a Arya con sus brazos, se veía cansada y un poco demacrada. Después de ese efusivo saludo a su hija se dirigió a mi y a Tornac que se movía inquietamente. Y al igual que lo había hecho con Arya, me abrazo dejándonos sorprendidos a todos.

- Hijo mío.

Al soltarme Tornac estiro sus brazos.

- ¡Abuela!

Yo estaba seguro que no le había enseñado eso, voltee a ver a Arya pero también se veía confundida. Tomo a Tornac en los brazos y siguió rumbo a Nasuada y la demás comitiva. Después de eso fue protocolo y hablar y hablar y lo peor del caso de lo mismo. Safira y Roran me reprendían constantemente por intentar bostezar o cabecear. Sentí una intromisión en mi mente y supuse que era Safira una vez mas, y deje que entrara pero hable antes yo.

_Ya Safira, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no dormirme._

_No soy Safira_

_Arya ¿Qué sucede?_

_Quería preguntarte algo..._

_Tu también estas aburrida... Tu también estas aburrida..._

Canturree en tono infantil.

_No, yo si estoy poniendo atención. ¿Tu le enseñaste a Tornac a decirle abuela a mi madre?_

_No, de hecho por eso te voltee a ver cuando lo hizo..._

_Es extraño... supongo que Elendil le dejo algunos recuerdos._

_Por eso te dice mama, como ella se parecía a ti._

_Eso lo explica... espero que cuando sea grande se le quite esa manía._

_Espero que no, es divertida._

_Adiós..._

Cerro el contacto de nuestras mentes, la voltee a ver pero ella ya participaba de la conversación. Tiempo después Tornac empezó a pedir a gritos comida, me escude en eso para salir un rato, lo tome de los brazos de Islanzadi, que por lo que vi no le pareció muy bien y me fui a la tienda del cocinero a darle de comer, este ya tenia su papilla lista.

- Abuela...

- No Tornac... primero comes y después vas con abuela.

Mientras comía Tornac, yo devore un pedazo de pan. Cuando de la nada empece a oír un canto, como nunca lo había oído, en idioma antiguo, era hermosa la entonación y la voz.

- Lo oye...

Pregunte al cocinero.

- ¿Oír que?

Voltee a Tornac pero al parecer el tampoco lo oía.

_**Elfo travieso, elfo encantado**_

_**Lo se, estas aquí. Bienvenido.**_

_**Guíame. Sigue mi paso.**_

_**Lléname de luz, báñame de alegría**_

Una ves y otra repetía esa estrofa el canto pero no me cansaba de escucharla. Deje de oír todo lo demás, me sentía tan bien, no podía dejar de escucharla. En un momento sentí que algo me detenía, pero con toda mi fuerza lo retire y seguí el canto.

----- Arya ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon se estaba tardando y eso era raro pero no me preocupaba, total lo único que hacia era bostezar y aburrirse. Un guardia del campamento severamente golpeado entro a la tienda con Tornac en los brazos, llorando, pataleando y llamando a Eragon. Me levante rápido y se lo arrebate de las manos.

- ¡Tu!... ¡Tu!... Mama... ¡Tu!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto Nasuada al guardia, seguro seria azotado por faltar al protocolo.

- Su majestad, el jinete...

- ¿Qué sucede con el jinete?

Pregunte yo, alarmada.

- Ataco al cocinero y a todos los guardias que intentaron detenerlo.

- ¿Detenerlo?

- Si su majestad huyo fuera del campamento...

- ¿Cómo fue que permitieron eso?

- Fue muy rápido y lastimaba a todo aquel que intentaba detenerlo.

- Safira, vamos...

Le di a Tornac a mi mama y salí de la tienda y subí al lomo de Safira y volamos a fuera de la tienda del cocinero para seguir su rastro.

_Todavía lo siento cerca pero ahí algo raro en el... voy a tratar de contactarme con el_

Vi como Safira hacia un esfuerzo sobre natural para contactarse con el, después de un rato.

_Esta bien... pero algo lo llama..._

- ¿Va a Urû´baen?

_No... va a otro lado alguien o algo con una voz preciosa y en idioma antiguo lo llama... pero me quiere lejos de él..._

Vi como Safira se conmocionaba del dolor y caíamos en picada, antes de llegar al suelo se repuso y aterrizo muy forzada.

- ¿A donde fue?

_No lo se, pero no es él, es esa voz... no me quiere con el..._

- Si, Galbatorix...

_No, no es Galbatorix... es un elfo... _

- ¿Qué?

_Vamos con tu madre... algo a de saber_

Volamos rápidamente con mi madre, la cual estaba fuera de la tienda de Nasuada junto a todos los elfos.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- No lo sabemos, algo lo ha hechizado, y según Safira es un elfo...

- ¿Qué?

Dijo mi madre conmocionada, explique rápidamente lo que Safira había averiguado.

- Que todos los elfos sigan cualquier rastro de magia, encuéntrenlo como sea, así tengamos que marchar al mismísimo Urû´baen, lo haremos.

Nasuada ordeno lo mismo a varios soldados, urgalos y enanos se sumaron a la búsqueda. Cuando Safira y yo nos disponíamos a hacer lo mismo, mi madre nos detuvo.

- Ustedes se quedan, necesitamos quien proteja el campamento Safira y tu Arya, no quiero perderte.

- Pero madre...

- Piensa en Tornac...

----- Eragon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la voz seso no supe cuanto había caminado, ni cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera supe donde estaba, solo pude ver un río a mis espaldas y frente a mi una enorme roca tallada con forma extraña y detrás de ella una montaña muy grande.

- ¿Quién vive?

Oí dentro de la piedra.

- Eragon... Asesino de sombras.

La roca se movió dejando ver la entrada a un túnel... no sabia si entrar o no, pero algo me impulso a hacerlo...

................................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero haberlos dejado en suspenso... y creo que la mayoría se imaginan a donde llego Eragon verdad... muajajaja y como dirían en unas celebres caricaturas:

E...E...Esto... es to...to... do amigos.

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

________________________________________________________________________________________

BELLD- CHAN

________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. FR

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**

* * *

**

Esto significa cambio de narrador.

* * *

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**De este cap. en adelante los capítulos no tendrán nombres en lenguaje antiguo, espero puedan descifrar el de este.**

**GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por los reviews nuevamente, hice mucho por que ya lo tenia avanzado, solo que no lo había publicado, mi problema ahorita es que mi laptop(una mega lentium) donde tenia el capitulo 13 y 14 se descompuso así que tendré que hacerlos de nuevo… bueno no tanto como problema si no mas bien contratiempo por que ya estoy en la escuela y no me dan mucho tiempo los maestros, me vieron con cara de que no tengo vida propia, encargan tarea a lo bruto. La forma en que Tornac le habla a Eragon se me ocurrió, no se nada de niños chiquitos así que no tengo ni idea que hacer con esa parte.**

**Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel y con respecto a Saphira voto por tu segunda opción, le estoy imprimiendo demasiado de mi a esa dragona metiche :P y con respecto al lime creo que te vas a quedar con ganas por que la persona que me ayuda con él es menor de edad, al igual que cookazzlokazz así que solo habrá lime ligero.**

**Gracias Majo Black por tu review y no creo que sea tan bueno y procurare actualizarlo pronto… pregunta ¿Estas en el foro de Eragon o es un homónimo tuyo? Saludos…**

**Gracias last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… **

**Gracias a XD por su review, y me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fanfic y gracias por las felicitaciones y si estoy tratando de escribir mas sobre Eragon y Arya, tengo tres con este y mil demonios pero les falta mucha edición, me anime a escribirlos por que solo ahí en ingles y uno en portugués, debo decirte que ahí muy buenos en ingles.**

**Debo pedir disculpas por unos errores que cometí, son los siguientes:**

** *Errores de escritura:**

° Vardenos y no Vardeanos…

° Saphira y no Safira… bueno este creo que lo dejare

° Ellesmera y no Ellsmera…

** *Error en el color del tercer huevo, se me olvido que era verde y no Ámbar (Estoy leyendo Materia oscura de Philip Pullman y me traume con el ámbar) pero lo corregiré en capítulos posteriores... **

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 12 "FR"

* * *

Eragon

* * *

Cuando la voz seso no supe cuanto había caminado, ni cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera supe donde estaba, solo pude ver un río a mis espaldas y frente a mi una enorme roca tallada con forma extraña y detrás de ella una montaña muy grande.

- ¿Quién vive?

Oí dentro de la piedra.

- Eragon... Asesino de sombras.

La roca se movió dejando ver la entrada a un túnel, no sabia si entrar o no, pero algo me impulso a hacerlo, entre a una oscura caverna iluminada por los faroles de los enanos, entrando se encontraban unas escaleras, baje por ellas hasta una sala adornada con Faiths de dragones la puerta al final de la sala se abrió sola y de ella se oyo una voz.

- Pasa, te esperaba.

Entre despacio y con la mayor precaución, cualquier cosa que ahí estuviera seria peligrosa, si no por que tanto recelo y tan bien guardada. Al entrar vi una figura sentada frente a una mesa sentada en una silla.

- Bienvenido Eragon asesino de sombras.

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- Pero siéntate no te quedes ahí de pie.

Una luz se encendió y pude ver el rostro de la persona, era un elfo viejo y demacrado, sus cabellos plateados se encontraban revueltos y bajo sus ojos azules pude ver unas enormes ojeras, vestía una túnica elfica como no había visto nunca azul .

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No gracias, debo regresar con mi gente.

- Yo no lo creo.

Su afirmación fue contundente llena de autoridad como solo los elfos son capases.

- Mi gente me necesita…

- Pero dime algo, ¿les serás útil contra los poderes de Galbatorix?

- Yo… no lo se.

- Ambos sabemos que no, por eso estas aquí, hace muchas centenas de años un hechicero elfo enfocado en la adivinación predijo todo lo que esta pasado, pocos le creyeron debido a la poca veracidad de las profecías, cambian como la marea. Todos los jinetes dimos oídos sordos a todo lo que el predijo. Pero no se equivocaba Galbatorix se revelo, Alagaësia cayo en la oscuridad y aquí estamos.

- ¿Pero quien eres tu?

- Que descortesía de mi parte, soy Eragon primer jinete de dragón.

- Pero Arya dijo…

- ¿Que yo había muerto?, no es así, Bid´Daum mi fiel compañero hace siglos que me confino en esta cueva para evitar que yo destruyera Alagaësia en mi cólera y desesperación. Sabrás algo de mi historia ¿no es así?

- Solo lo que Arya me dijo…

- Arya, la princesa de Ellesmera ¿cierto?, pues veras la historia comenzó hace bastante tiempo. Después de pactar con los dragones muchos elfos fueron elegidos por dragones. Así siguió hasta que llegaron los humanos y fueron incluidos en el pacto con los dragones, yo en aquel tiempo era el líder de todos ellos, por ser el primero no por mi sabiduría ni por mi habilidad en la magia. Entre los humanos llego una princesa con belleza deslumbrante a la cual todos admiraban, sus ojos verdes cautivaban a todo aquel que la viera, desde el primer momento que la vi mi corazón quedo prendado de ella. Muchas veces la pretendí, pero ella solamente me rechazaba alegando nuestra diferencia de razas, fue prometida a un noble de la corte de su padre, mi dolor me cegó y comencé una guerra contra todo lo que se pusiera a mi paso con el poder que había acumulado durante tantos años no había elfo, jinete, humano o enano que pudiera detenerme, además de todo esto por mi condición de líder de los jinetes se me dio la responsabilidad de cuidar los eldunaris de dragones ancestrales, sin pensarlo dos veces los use en mi propósito de destruir todo aquello que conocía, pero mi fiel amigo Bid´Daum con engaños me trajo a esta cueva y me sello, para evitar que causara mas daño. Y me dejo la tarea, si es que era cierta la leyenda, de esperarte.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, a ti… la profecía hablaba de un nuevo comienzo desde el principio para los jinetes, y así como yo en mi tiempo fui el principio de los jinetes, tu eres ese nuevo comienzo, y el hecho de que nos llamemos igual no es coincidencia.

- ¿Me ayudaras contra Galbatorix?

- No, esa es tu tarea, la mía es ser tu guía en el conocimiento.

- Pero no ahí tiempo…

- Si que lo ahí, en esta cueva el tiempo no pasa igual que lo hace en Alagaësia, lo hace conforme se lo pidas. Aquí un segundo puede ser un año o viceversa. Así que disponte a comer, beber y descansar…

- ¿Como sabes tanto de lo que pasa?

- Los sucesos en este mundo tiene repercusiones mas allá de lo pensado. Y todo aquello que sucede en este mundo tiene señales. Aunque parezca que me encuentro incomunicado con el mundo, no es así.

Dijo unas palabras irreconocibles en lenguaje antiguo, y la cueva entera se ilumino como si estuviéramos en un prado abierto iluminado por el sol. Comida apareció en la mesa, me dispuse a comer y a beber. Después de un merecido descanso me puso a prueba con las armas, con la magia y con mis conocimientos.

- Después de todo no estas tan mal.

Yo sudaba por el esfuerzo, por mas que me esforcé no lo pude derrotar en ninguno de los campos, el hecho de ser un elfo influyo mucho, su velocidad era impresionante y su fuerza descomunal.

Durante días me exigió al máximo, en las noches caía agotado como nunca lo había estado. Me enseño palabras de magia que nunca había oído, me entreno con la espada y me mostro formas rápidas y concisas de matar, descubrí que no había solo 12 palabras de muerte, me dio conocimientos de herbolaria, me mostro como cantar como lo hacían los elfos a la naturaleza.

No me permitía más que un par de horas de sueño, la comida que preparaba era vigorizante.

Al final de varias semanas de arduo entrenamiento me condujo a una cámara sellada por un símbolo extraño que yo nunca había visto.

- Esta es la cámara de los corazones, pon tu mano en ella.

Levante la mano izquierda y me disponía a tocar la puerta, pero el me detuvo la mano.

- No seas tonto, la de la Gedwëy ignasia.

Me sonroje y levante la mano derecha con rumbo a la puerta, antes de tocarla el extraño símbolo brillo al igual que mi mano y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Detrás de ella se encontraba un pequeño altar donde reposaba un cuarzo tornasol que brillaba de diferentes colores.

- Supongo que preguntaras que es esto… esto son los eldunaris de los dragones ancestrales.

- Pero el eldunari de Glaedr…

- Supongo que es mucho mas grande, debo decirte que ahí muchas formas de reducirlos sin necesidad de que pierdan sus propiedades.

Me quede sin habla, ¿Cuántos habría ahí? ¿Serian suficientes para derrotar a Galbatorix?.

- Son centenares y yo creo que son suficientes para derrotarlo.

- Pero Eragon Ebrithil…

- Toma el amuleto Eragon…

Me acerque lentamente a el y pude sentir una descarga de energía enorme pasar por todo mi cuerpo. Lo tome y me lo colgué en el cuello.

- Será mejor que te prepares, es hora de que regreses con los tuyos, no tengo mas que enseñarte.

- Si Eragon Ebrithil.

Me bañe, comí y tome las pocas cosas que llevaba el día que había llegado.

- Una cosa mas Eragon, quiero que me hagas una promesa.

- Si Ebrithil…

- Cuando todo esto acabe quiero que los dejes ir al vacio.

- Así será… Safira se encargara de ello.

- Gracias… ahora podre descansar por fin.

- Ebrithil ¿Qué hará?

- Acompañare a mi dragón en el vacio…

- Pero maestro usted seria muy útil…

- No, mi tiempo acabo al igual que mi misión, ahora vete.

Le di la espalda sin voltear y camine rumbo a las escaleras, salí de la que en esas semanas había sido mi hogar. Oí murmurar en lenguaje antiguo el fin del hechizo del tiempo a Eragon Ebrithil… y todo volvió a brillar como la primera vez.

Al llegar a la salida me despedí en silencio, al salir la luz del sol me cegó un momento. Después de alejarme unos pasos vi como la roca se derrumbaba sobre la cueva haciendo desaparecerla para siempre, el maestro Eragon por fin descansaría en paz, tal ves solo tal ves en el vacio podría encontrarse con su amada y con su dragón.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a Furnost, ahí tome la forma humana solo cambiando algunos aspectos de mi físico para no ser reconocido, el pueblo era un desastre. Después de comer y dormir salí del pueblo.

* * *

Arya

* * *

Salimos a sobrevolar el campamento, habían pasado ocho días desde que Eragon desapareciera, era inevitable llevar la cuenta. Safira y yo sobrevolábamos todos los días el campamento en espera de verlo aparecer, pero nada.

El rey Orik había llegado el día después de la desaparición de Eragon y había protagonizado una pelea con mi madre y con Nasuada, las había hecho responsables directas de la desaparición de Eragon.

Según sus palabras si Eragon nunca volvía o le pasaba algo los enanos emprenderían una lucha contra los vardenos y los elfos.

De la nada comenzamos a sentir una presencia en nuestras mentes algo desconocida.

_¿Sentiste eso?_

- Si Safira, ¿Qué podrá ser?

_Si tenemos suerte es lo que se llevo a Eragon._

- ¿Le damos pase?

_Si, pero ten cuidado, yo te protegeré._

- Gracias Safira

Safira y yo éramos las que mas resentíamos la desaparición de Eragon, aunque Tornac no la estaba pasando muy bien tampoco, no sabia siquiera lo que pasaba, pero nosotras si, según las conversaciones que escuche accidentalmente de los vardenos nos veíamos fatal.

_A las tres Arya…_

- Esta bien Safira… uno

_Dos_

- Tres…

Las dos permitimos el acceso a nuestra mente a la intromisión de aquel extraño, cual seria nuestra sorpresa que la persona que trataba de contactarnos era la que durante una semana esperábamos con tanta desesperación.

_¿Arya?¿Safira?_

_Eragon_

Pensamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

_¡Están bien!_

_¿Dónde estas?_

_Aquí cerca estoy por llegar… volteen a su derecha._

Las dos volteamos y lo vimos, corriendo rumbo al campamento…

.................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero continuarlo lo mas pronto que pueda, si es que el profe. de cultura y la vieja loca de introducción me dejan...

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería, por que quiero terminar este fanfic, al gusto de ustedes.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

* * *

BELLD- CHAN

* * *


	14. Listos ya!

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**

* * *

**

Esto significa cambio de narrador.

* * *

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**Si el titulo es un pedazo súper mega pequeño de la canción del rey león ¿y?.**

**GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por los reviews nuevamente, hice mucho por que ya lo tenia avanzado, solo que no lo había publicado, mi problema ahorita es que mi laptop(una mega lentium) donde tenia el capitulo 13 y 14 se descompuso así que tendré que hacerlos de nuevo… bueno no tanto como problema si no mas bien contratiempo por que ya estoy en la escuela y no me dan mucho tiempo los maestros, me vieron con cara de que no tengo vida propia, encargan tarea a lo bruto. La forma en que Tornac le habla a Eragon se me ocurrió, no se nada de niños chiquitos así que no tengo ni idea que hacer con esa parte.**

**Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel y con respecto a Saphira voto por tu segunda opción, le estoy imprimiendo demasiado de mi a esa dragona metiche :P y con respecto al lime creo que te vas a quedar con ganas por que la persona que me ayuda con él es menor de edad, al igual que cookazzlokazz así que solo habrá lime ligero.**

**Gracias Majo Black por tu review y no creo que sea tan bueno y procurare actualizarlo pronto… pregunta ¿Estas en el foro de Eragon o es un homónimo tuyo? Saludos…**

**Gracias last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… **

**Gracias a XD por su review, y me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fanfic y gracias por las felicitaciones y si estoy tratando de escribir mas sobre Eragon y Arya, tengo tres con este y mil demonios pero les falta mucha edición, me anime a escribirlos por que solo ahí en ingles y uno en portugués, debo decirte que ahí muy buenos en ingles.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 14 "Listos ya!"

* * *

Arya

* * *

Sentí un gran alivio verlo correr hacia el campamento, se veía muy cansado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ya te entenderás…

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, viendo hacia el horizonte, Safira y yo tratamos que hablara pero como respuesta solo obtuvimos monosílabos. Al llegar al campamento, todos gritaban de alegría al ver a Eragon. Nos dirigimos directamente a la tienda de Nasuada ahí ya se encontraban mi madre con Tornac, Orik y Nasuada. Eragon y yo saludamos a todos los presentes, Tornac comenzó a llorar y a pedirle brazos a Eragon, este lo tomo con cuidado.

- Y bien Eragon, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba muy lejos Nasuada, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

- No es la respuesta que esperaba Eragon…

- No importa donde haya estado, si no las noticias que traigo…

- ¿Qué tan importantes pueden ser para que te hayas desaparecido 8 días?

Vi a Eragon confundirse, se quedo callado y bajo la vista.

- ¿Solo fueron ocho días?

- ¿Que mas querías?

Exacto, ¿Que mas querías? fueron ocho largos y agonizantes días, que pregunta tan mas tonta.

- Solo que… donde estuve el tiempo pasa de una forma extraña…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Ya no importa.

- Y cuales son las noticias que nos traes…

Dijo mi madre con severidad, también ella estaba molesta por su desaparición lo pude ver por su mirada.

- Ahí forma de que yo derrote a Galbatorix

La forma tan directa de decirlo nos dejo a todos en shock. El primero en salir del shock fue el rey Orik

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Conseguí algo que puede ser capaz de igualar los poderes de Galbatorix… lo que nos deja en un equilibrio de fuerzas a el y a mi, la batalla la decidirá el destino…

- ¿De que se trata?

- Disculpad que no les diga, pero por seguridad preferiría tenerlo en secreto.

- Esta bien Eragon, te dejaremos descansar

Pude ver que los demás notaron el cansancio en Eragon, después de las despedidas fuimos a su tienda.

- Seria mucho pedirte que te encargaras solo hoy de Tornac, realmente me siento muy agotado.

- No, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

- No gracias…

- Bueno me voy para dejarte dormir…

- No… tenemos que hablar

Su forma de decirlo me inquieto, esperaba no fuera nada malo.

- ¿De que?

- Espera… Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya, ahora si… prométeme que no dirás a nadie lo que te diga a menos que yo te de permiso o muera

- Lo prometo

Lo jure en lenguaje antiguo.

- El arma de la cual hable, no es otra cosa que eldunaris de dragones ancestrales…

- Pero ¿como?

- La cueva de las almas, lo recuerdas

- Estuviste ahí ¿Dónde es?

- No viene al caso que te lo diga, ya no existe…

- Así que estuviste ahí todo este tiempo

- Te extrañe…

Me tomo entre sus brazos, pude oír su corazón latiendo a una velocidad impresionante.

- Eragon, te ves cansado será mejor que duermas un poco…

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

- Claro…

Rompió el hechizo para que nadie nos escuchara, me tomo la mano y nos acostamos en su cama, me beso, me abrazo y callo rendido en la cama. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo hasta que caí dormida yo también.

* * *

Eragon

* * *

Desperté hasta otro día en los brazos de Arya. Al sentir mi movimiento ella también despertó y me sonrió.

- Buenos días…

Dijo bostezando, Tornac ya estaba despierto y Safira por los ronquidos asumí que todavía no.

- Buenos días, hoy nos espera un día largo… mas preguntas sin respuesta.

- Dímelo a mi… hoy los elfos desfilaremos ante el huevo de dragón…

- ¿Tu también?

- Si, ordenes de mi madre ya sabes como es…

Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco, aunque ella y su madre hubieran tenido problemas en el pasado, ahora se encontraban un poco mas reconciliadas.

- Suerte.

- No me entusiasma mucho la idea en realidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ser jinete no es uno de mis sueños, tal ves cuando teníamos el huevo de Safira si, por que necesitábamos un jinete, pero ahora que lo tenemos no me llama la atención.

- ¿Y en caso de que el dragón salga que van a hacer?

- Según mi madre, vamos a pedirle un lapso de un mes a Nasuada para la toma de Urû´baen para que tu puedas entrenar al jinete.

- De corazón deseo que sea un elfo, seria mas fácil ya saben magia así que no tendría que enseñarle casi nada, solo seria cuestión de que Safira entrenara al pequeño Dragón.

- Eso mismo dijo mi madre, es por eso que pidió que los elfos fueran los primeros en probar suerte.

- Insisto, suerte…

Me levante de la cama después de darle un largo beso, tome unas cosas y a Tornac que ya estaba desesperado por salir de su cuna, ella se acurruco en la cama.

- ¿No te piensas levantar?

- Si pero después de que regreses de bañarte.

- Floja.

- Hoy si.

Rápido nos bañamos Tornac y yo, Nasuada el día anterior me había dicho que a primera hora de la mañana me quería en su tienda. Seguro quería saber mas de lo que no le había dicho, le diría solo una parte, no tanto como a Arya. Al regresar vi a Safira aun dormida y a Arya igual, esperaba verla despierta regularmente los elfos no eran tan ociosos, pero por lo visto Arya y Safira no lo habían pasado muy bien en mi ausencia, lo descubrí por las ojeras que ambas tenían. Dude en despertarla, pero Tornac comenzó a gritar mama y despertó a ambas.

- Perdón, me volví a quedar dormida.

- Si, lo siento debí llevarme a Tornac, para dejarte descansar.

- No, al contrario gracias, ya te dije que tengo mucho que hacer.

Toda la mañana oí discursos, regaños, preguntas y aburridas conversaciones en la tienda de Nasuada, aparte de una pelea entre Orrin y Nasuada, por haberse entrevistado conmigo sin estar él presente.

A medio día Safira llego volando y me saco con el hocico de la tienda disculpándose con los presentes.

- ¿A ti que te pasa?

_¡¡Esta por nacer Eragon!!_

Sus pensamientos sonaban con una alegría enorme. El dragón verde, pensé inmediatamente.

- Vamos pues.

Me llevo volando sin soltarme del hocico, me sentía como si yo fuera su desayuno, llegamos hasta la sección donde estaban los elfos. Ahí ellos vitoreaban, cantaban y bailaban, sus voces hipnotizaban. En el centro de un grupo de elfos se encontraba ya el dragón con escamas verdes, gruñía quedamente, era idéntico a Safira cuando salió del cascaron, solo que verde. Me bajo Safira, salude a los elfos e hice una pequeña reverencia al Dragón verde.

- Bienvenido al mundo Skulblaka

Safira toco al pequeño con el morro.

_Dice estar muy contento de estar aquí…_

Los elfos vitorearon con mas entusiasmo al oír a Safira.

_¿Puedes hablar con el? Yo recuerdo que tú te comunicaste conmigo como hasta la semana._

_Sucede que los dragones tardamos en aprender su idioma._

_Buen punto._

Islanzadí tomo la palabra haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Compañeros Elfos, que todos en el campamento se enteren de la nueva esperanza de los Vardenos, enanos y Elfos, corran y díganselo a cada ser que encuentren a su paso, los nobles vardenos serán informados por mi, ahora vayan y regresen a celebrar el suceso.

Todos los elfos corrieron al campamento, a excepción de Vanir y Arya que se encontraban frente al Dragón ¿Cuál seria su jinete?. Ambos estaban serios viendo con aprensión al Dragón.

.................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no es obvio quien es el jinete es… bueno si alguien ha visto alguno de mis teorías sabrán quien es.

Se que el capitulo es corto, solo que soy algo supersticiosa y me di prisa por que no quería que estuviera mucho tiempo en el cap. 13…

Espero también pronto publicar mi otro fanfic. Agradezco que lo hayan leído y espero un review aunque sea muuuuuy pequeño.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

* * *

BELLD- CHAN

* * *


	15. Quien da mas

**

* * *

**

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado tanto por Eragon, como por Arya.**

**

* * *

**

Esto significa cambio de narrador.

* * *

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por los reviews nuevamente, no se si los dragones puedan tener ojeras… :P me equivoque estaba tratando de decir que Arya tenia ojeras… je je je :P y créeme no me agrada mucho poner lemon, me gusta como esta quedando.**

**Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel matar a Eragon nah… no se puede, bastante tuve con mil demonios.**

**Gracias a Alyra90 por el review, aquí ta el nuevo cap, espero no desilucionarte.**

**Gracias Majo Black por tu review, es belldeders mi Nick en el foro y aquí sales de la duda del tercer jinete, muchas gracias por leer el fic, y nos vemos por ahi... **

**Gracias last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… **

**Gracias a XD por su review, y me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fanfic y gracias por las felicitaciones y si estoy tratando de escribir mas sobre Eragon y Arya, tengo tres con este y mil demonios pero les falta mucha edición, me anime a escribirlos por que solo ahí en ingles y uno en portugués, debo decirte que ahí muy buenos en ingles.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ANDO RESFRIADA POR ESO EL CAPITULO ES UN ASCO… SALUDOS**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 14 "Quien da mas"

* * *

Eragon

* * *

Todos los elfos corrieron al campamento, a excepción de Vanir y Arya que se encontraban frente al Dragón ¿Cuál seria su jinete?. Ambos estaban serios viendo con aprensión al Dragón.

Ambos tenían los puños cerrados así que no pude ver la Gedwëy Ignasia en ninguno de los dos.

_Dice que quiere un nombre_

_¿Pero quien es su jinete Safira?_

La mirada de Arya se clavo en la mía y lentamente abrió el puño derecho, el centro de la palma resplandecía y se formaba en ella un ovalo blanco y difuso. Vanir reverencio al dragón y salió corriendo rumbo al campamento.

_¿Y el nombre?_

- ¿Arya estas bien?

- No lo se… esto es extraño

_¡El nombre!_

- Ya oímos Safira

Gritamos Arya y yo al unisonó, el pequeño dragón se escondió detrás de la pata de Safira.

- Esto no es nada de lo que yo esperaba…

- Tranquila Arya, ve el lado positivo estas mas preparada de lo que yo estuve ahora escoge un nombre para el pequeño.

- ¿Un nombre?

_Si y tiene que ser un nombre poderoso._

- ¿Opciones?

Recordé los nombres que una vez me menciono Broom.

- Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Glzra, Briam, Ohem, Gretiem, Breoan, Roslarb…

_Le gusto el de Briam_

- Entonces te llamaras Briam…

Dijo Arya acariciando la pequeña cabeza del dragón. Lo tomo en los brazos y camino hacia mi.

- ¿Y ahora que pasara Eragon?

- No tengo ni idea.

La fiesta en el campamento no se hiso esperar, los elfos cantaron hasta el amanecer. Los Vardenos y los enanos también festejaron. Ya casi al amanecer, Safira y yo nos fuimos a nuestra tienda a descansar. Arya ya estaba ahí con Tornac y el pequeño Briam, este me gruño en cuanto me acerque a Arya a darle un beso.

- Vaya… otro celoso…

Sonreí ante el gruñido de Briam, pero aun así me acerque a darle un beso.

_Yo no soy celosa…_

- Te diré…

* * *

Arya

* * *

Fue una semana agotadora, teníamos que entendernos mejor Briam y yo, al principio fue difícil, debido al poco manejo del lenguaje que él tenía. Eragon nos apoyaba mucho a los dos, al igual que Safira.

_Eragon ya te había dicho que podemos…_

- No Safira… olvídalo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, una idea de Safira.

_¿Cual?_

Pregunto Briam a Eragon.

- Quiere que te hagamos lo que Galbatorix le hiso a espina.

- ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- Si, pero no es justo.

_Le digo a Eragon que es buena idea, seriamos dos contra dos._

_Yo opino que si._

- Somos tres contra uno, además el que debe decidir es Briam.

- Pero no es algo muy honorable.

- Pero si será algo efectivo.

- Pero no aprenderá nada de lo que tiene que aprender.

- No ahí tiempo Eragon, después podrás enseñarle lo que quieras a Briam.

- Yo…

En eso llego uno de mis compañeros elfos, después de hacer los acostumbrados saludos y reverenciar a los dragones.

- Arya Dröttningu, la reina Islanzadi quiere verlos.

- Gracias.

- Gracias.

- Discutiremos esto, en la noche.

- Me parece.

Ya en la tienda de los elfos mi madre nos esperaba, como siempre los protocolos primero.

- Son varias las cosas que quiero discutir con ustedes, la primera quiero saber como van con el entrenamiento.

- Bien madre.

- La segunda es un poco mas personal.

Mi madre con un movimiento de la mano hizo salir a sus guardias, eso me empezaba a sonar mal, conocía a mi madre y algo estaba tramando, el complot era uno de sus hobbies.

- Eragon puedes descubrirte el brazo izquierdo.

Oh! Oh!, mi madre no perdía el tiempo. Eragon me volteo a ver con incertidumbre, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, se quito la camisa lo que hizo que me desconcertara, no estaba tan mal la vista, nada mal, se notaba tanto tiempo de entrenamiento.

- Puedes ponértela, Arya tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Eragon se puso la camisa y yo recupere la compostura, era tonto que yo perdiera la cabeza con algo tan tonto.

- Bueno otro punto que quiero aclarar con ustedes es respecto a la estrategia que se llevara acabo en la batalla.

- Debo decirle su majestad que aun no ahí una muy bien fundada, tenemos que tener en cuenta que Arya será la que necesite esta vez, de los elfos su batalla será contra espina y aunque espina no es muy fuerte si será más que Briam.

- ¿Briam?

- Así se llama mi dragón madre.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo Eragon, pero también tenemos que ver de que manera se van a comunicar contigo, supongo que mentalmente no se podrá.

- Eso tenemos que verlo después, aun no tengo ni idea como vamos a resolver ese problema.

- Bien creo que son todos los puntos, pero me gustaría que solucionaran el problema de la comunicación. Y Arya quédate tengo que hablar contigo.

- Si madre.

- Me retiro su majestad.

- Ve en paz, hijo.

Vi salir a Eragon con cara de confusión, Safira también saco la cabeza. Los ojos de mi madre se clavaron en los míos, sus negras intenciones se veían claramente.

- Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya… ¿ Y bien explícame eso Arya?

- Madre entiende, no es tiempo…

- Si algún elfo se entera habrá problemas.

- Pero madre no es tiempo, y menos ahora con el problema de Briam.

Briam gruño.

- Si Arya, pero tendrás que hablar con Eragon al respecto que no se quite la camisa delante de algún Elfo, todo Ellesmera cree que es tu pareja y si alguien llega a ver que no ahí Yawë comenzaran a preguntar.

- Si madre hablare esta noche con el.

- Eso espero, por lo menos podrías…

- Ni lo pienses.

- Bueno es que Tornac ya esta grande y bueno...

- ¡Madre! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!

- Esta bien yo solo decía…

- Pues no me convences, y si no tienes nada más que decirme.

- No, puedes retirarte.

- Gracias

Vi como retiraba el hechizo, Salí de la tienda con Briam en mis brazos, aun sentía la furia hervir por todo mi cuerpo. Eragon y Safira me siguieron en silencio. Pude ver que Briam y Safira conversaban, Safira soltó una carcajada, seguro conversaban de lo que había sucedido en la tienda de mi madre, me enfurecí mas.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, te importa que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Esta bien.

Eragon me vio raro, respire profundo e intente hablar mas tranquila, si no seguiría pagando los platos rotos por lo que mi madre había dicho.

- Perdón Eragon, solo que mi madre me saca de quicio.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No viene ahora al caso, en la noche lo hablaremos, solo te pido un favor no te quites la camisa nunca delante de un elfo.

- No entiendo.

- Ni espero que lo hagas.

- Pregunta, ¿Pero de una elfa si? Por que ahí unas muy guapas…

Lo que me faltaba, mi autocontrol se cayo por la borda y estuve a punto de lanzarle el hechizo mas mortal que conocía, pero el único que se me ocurrió fue Brisingr.

- Brisingr…

De mi mano izquierda salió una llama verde rumbo a Eragon, este lo detuvo fácilmente y lo desvió.

- Tendrías que haberlo hecho con la derecha Arya.

Lo dijo serio. Después me sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

- Era una broma.

- Lo siento, solo que hoy no tengo mucho control que digamos.

- ¿Por lo de tu madre?

- Algo así.

Me dio un beso rápido y siguió con el entrenamiento de Briam. En la noche después de dormir a Tornac, nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama, mientras Safira y Briam se acurrucaban a las afueras de la tienda.

- Me vas a explicar lo de tu madre, todo el día estuviste algo desconcertante.

- Lo que sucede, es que ella exige que tengas el Yawë.

- Pero no se supone que solo los de tu familia lo tienen.

- Exacto, captas...

- No…

Safira soltó una carcajada desde el exterior de la tienda, la cual yo estuve apunto de unírmele por la ingenuidad de Eragon.

- Eragon por favor…

- Es que no entiendo a que te refieres.

- Olvídalo, mejor volvamos al tema de Briam.

- No, que es lo que pasa con tu madre, se mas directa.

- Ya te dije, a nadie de mi pueblo le muestres el hombro por que podrías acarrearnos problemas a mi madre y a mi.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que todos creen que tú eres mi pareja en todos los aspectos, ¿Entiendes?

Pude ver que el color de sus mejillas cambio a rojo.

_Por fin entendió…_

Safira seguía riendo y Briam gruñendo.

- Bien, ahora el asunto de Briam.

- Arya, estuve pensando en eso, y creo que tienen un punto.

- Piensa en la seguridad de Briam y mia.

- Pero podríamos protegerlos Safira y yo.

- Si, pero ten en cuenta que no siempre, cuando estén en la lucha contra Galbatorix.

- Eso si, mañana lo intentaremos Safira y yo.

- Gracias, Eragon.

- Pero que fácil para ustedes, nosotros nos esforzamos más.

- Son cosas de la vida.

- Tramposos.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios, me atrajo hacia el lentamente cayendo sobre él en la cama. El beso se fue profundizando un poco, por lo menos hasta oír dos gruñidos provenientes de fuera de la tienda.

- Genial, ahora son dos.

- La verdad…

Nos recostamos en la cama, el me abrazo y se rindió a los brazos del sueño.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este me salió muy mal debido a mi resfriado, anda criminal y apenas sobrevivo… suerte… bye

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

* * *

BELLD- CHAN

* * *


	16. Jinete Vs Jinete

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**Lo que esta en itálica y subrayado son capítulos sacados tanto de Eragon como de Eldest (literalmente sacados del libro).**

**El capitulo es narrado por Eragon, para variar.**

_**safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS CookazzLokazz por los reviews nuevamente.**

**Gracias a Lady Babsy Angel por los reviews.**

**Gracias a Alyra90 por el review, aquí ta el nuevo cap.**

**Gracias Majo Black por tu review espero que este cap te agrade más y le atinaste era Arya el tercer jinete, es una de mis locas teorías, que ella será el jinete del siguiente dragón ya ves que ella tiene la magia verde y CP dijo que el ultimo dragón es verde.**

**Gracias last raven por sus muy agradecidos comentarios… **

**Gracias a XD por su reviews.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 15 "Jinete vs jinete"

La hora se estaba aproximando, la batalla contra Galbatorix. Tenia que dejar muchos puntos bastante claros antes de empezar con eso, por cualquier cosa. Lo que mas me podía era dejar a Arya y a Tornac. Primero lo dejaría claro con Roran, pero cuando decidí hacerlo estaba por nacer el pequeño Garrow. El estaba afuera de la tienda mientras algún mago de du vrang gata estaba atendiendo a Katrina, caminaba de un lado a otro como loco.

- Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien.

- Que fácil para ti, tu no estas a punto de ser padre.

- Pero no es algo que sea tan grave.

- Te lo recordare cuando tu tengas a tu hijo…

Como yo lo veía en estos momentos, eso era imposible tal ves a la semana siguiente yo fuera muerto por Galbatorix.

- Tranquilo Garrow no hará muchos destrozos.

- Eso espero, por que se tardaran tanto, llevan horas ahí adentro.

- No desesperes, las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! Que desesperación…

En eso un fuerte llanto se oyó dentro de la tienda. Roran dejo de dar vueltas y entro en pánico.

- ¿Esta llorando?

- ¡Es el Roran! ¡Soy tío! Otra vez…

Roran no espero y entro corriendo a la tienda, pero después fue sacado de la tienda en brazos pálido, yo me solté riendo al ver su cara de susto, al recuperarse le pregunte.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mucha sangre.

- Has visto más en batalla.

- Si pero no es lo mismo, y cállate si no quieres que te de una paliza.

- Si es que puedes.

Después de un rato pudimos entrar. Ver al pequeño Garrow en brazos de su mama me rompió el corazón, esas eran las cosas que me impulsaban a seguir adelante con todo lo que tenía planeado. Al cargarlo sentí como si se fuera a romper, era tan delicado. Pase horas con Roran y Katrina, hasta que ella estuvo cansada para visitas. Al regresar a la tienda recordé a lo que iba pero tendría que esperar para el día siguiente, Arya, Briam y Safira estaban afuera de la tienda, después del hechizo hecho a Briam, este media casi lo mismo que Safira.

_Hasta que apareces._

- Lo siento Safira, estaba con Roran.

_Y que era tan importante para pasar tanto tiempo con el, te recuerdo que tienes una responsabilidad con Arya y Briam._

- ¡Ya soy tío de nuevo!

_¿Nació el cachorro de tu primo?_

- Si Briam, pero preferiría que le dijeras bebe, no cachorro.

_Lo siento, Ebrithil._

- ¿Ebrithil?

- Safira, nos mostro unos recuerdos de Glaedr y Oromis, y Briam cree que es mejor que te digamos Ebrithil.

- No creo merecer el titulo, Arya.

_Creo que es lo más correcto._

- No voy a convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad?

_No._

Se acerco a mi y me toco con el morro, era el primer signo de cariño que recibía por el Dragón de Arya. Después me hablo solo a mi.

_Me disculpo por todo lo que haya hecho._

_No ahí por que disculparse._

Le conteste en idioma antiguo.

_Se que me he comportado de una manera no muy correcta, pero me preocupa que dañes a mi jinete._

_Solo te puedo decir algo, amo a tu jinete y daría mi vida por ella._

_¿Prometes que no le harás daño?_

_Hare todo lo que este en mis manos por hacerla feliz y no dañarla nunca._

_Gracias._

_De nada._

_Nos decías que nació el bebe de Roran_

Pregunto Safira para tratar de hacernos notar que también ellas estaban ahí.

- Si, pobre Roran esta muy feo su hijo.

Safira y Arya fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Qué dije?, es enserio esta feo.

_Eragon no es muy cortes decirle así al bebe._

Dijo Safira en un tono molesto. Seguro el instinto maternal le afloro.

- Si pero esta feo, es idéntico a Roran.

Me solté riendo, pero deje de hacerlo al ver las caras de Safira y Arya.

- Es broma, al nacer todos los bebes son feos, pero esta sano que es lo que importa y se compondrá o eso espero.

- ¿Y como le pondrán?

- Garrow.

_¿Como tu tío?_

- Si, y hablando de bebes ¿y Tornac?

No quise hablar más del tema de los niños, era peligroso teniendo en cuenta las ideas de mi "Suegrita" no sea que le haya metido alguna idea loca a su hija, no es que estuviera muy en desacuerdo, solo que eran criminales las ideas de la reina de los elfos.

- Esta con mi madre, sabes que últimamente no quiere separarse mucho de el.

- Ese niño sabe ganarse el cariño.

- De hecho, la mayoría de los elfos lo adoran.

- Ya es mucho.

Entramos a la tienda, yo me encargue de unos papeles que me había dado Nasuada, detestaba la burocracia, y Arya también se dispuso a analizar otros pergaminos. Después de varios minutos un rugido potente se oyó a las afueras del campamento.

- ¡Espina!

Briam y Safira nos esperaban a las afueras de la tienda, ambos tomamos nuestras armaduras y nuestras espadas rápidamente. Salimos rápido y montamos a nuestros Dragones. Safira y yo nos fuimos directamente contra Espina a toda velocidad, mientras que Arya y Briam fueron por los elfos para que los protegieran. Al llegar nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al ver sobre Espina a una mujer, y no era cualquier mujer, era una Elfa. Su cabello negro como la noche era cubierto por un casco brillante a juego con una armadura que cubría su cuerpo, sus orejas puntiagudas salían de el.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Quien soy no importa, aléjense de Uru´baen o Galbatorix los destruirá.

- Eso yo no lo creo.

- Háganlo, por que esto solo es una advertencia Jinete.

- Advertencia o no, aun no conoces nuestro poder. ¿Eres el nuevo jinete de Espina?

- Así es, y no seré rival tan fácil como los magos anteriores.

- Me lo imagino, ¿Eres elfa verdad?

- No es evidente.

- No deberías estar al mando de Galbatorix, tu reina…

- Mi Reina no podría hacer nada, el conoce mi nombre real…

- Pero tú sabes que lo puedes cambiar.

- Si, pero no el de mi hijo, soy yo o mi hijo, y la decisión es sencilla…

- ¿Tu hijo?

- No necesitas saber nada más Jinete, solo váyanse.

Espina y la mujer regresaron a Uru´baen lo mas rápido que pudieron, nosotros no hicimos por seguirla estábamos solos, ni los elfos ni Arya se habían presentado todavía.

_Eragon, ella es la madre de Tornac_

_¿Como lo sabes?_

_Arya, me mostro un recuerdo que tenia de ella._

_Debemos decírselo._

_Pero como, tengo una idea "Tu hermana va intentar matarnos cuando entremos a Uru´baen, es el nuevo jinete" o que tal "Vi a tu hermana, te manda saludos, no mencione que es el nuevo jinete de Galby" _

_¿Galby?_

_Es mas corto que Galbatorix._

_Tu humor es cada vez más negro Safira._

_Es divertido._

_Volvamos al punto, como le vamos a decir a Arya quien es el nuevo jinete._

_Creo que deberíamos decírselo tanto a ella como a Islanzadí._

_Maldición, la olvide creo que ella también querrá saber eso._

_Creo que si, es su hija._

_Me preocupa la batalla que se les aproxima a Arya y a … ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Elendil._

_Mama de Tornac…_

_No le vas a decir así a tu cuñada ¿O si?_

_Nah, le diré cuñis._

_Delante de Islanzadi espero te acuerdes como se llama._

_Lo intentare, ahora vamos con los elfos._

_Arya y Briam ya vienen para aca._

_Intercéptalos y diles que nos esperen en al tienda de su madre._

Safira logro interceptarlos, ellos nos esperaban junto con Islanzadí fuera de la tienda de la reina de los elfos, al parecer los demás elfos estaban nerviosos. Les pedí que entráramos a la tienda. Así lo hicieron hice el hechizo para no ser escuchados por oídos curiosos.

- No se como decirles esto.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo con Espina?

- No precisamente con Espina, si no con su jinete.

- ¿Qué sucede con el jinete de Espina?

Pensé en las dos opciones que me dio Safira, pero recibiría una bofetada si lo decía de esa manera. Seria mejor la forma rápida y concisa.

- El nuevo jinete de Galbatorix es… Elendil Dröttningu.

En la cara de las dos se vio reflejada la sorpresa. Ninguna de las dos hablo en un rato, no sabia si moverme, quedarme o gritar, su tranquilidad me estaba matando. Islanzadi fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Solo me advirtió que abandonáramos Uru´baen o si no Galbatorix nos destruiría.

- ¿Por qué esta a su servicio? ¿Te lo dijo?

- Si, Galbatorix sabe su nombre real y el de Tornac.

Pase otro largo rato contando los segundos. Detestaba la tensión del momento, se podía cortar con cualquier espada.

- Entonces, ¿me tocara pelear contra ella?

- Creo que si.

- Arya, será mejor que desde hoy te quedes conmigo en la tienda necesito enseñarte unas cosas, si es que te enfrentaras a Elendil.

- Si Madre…

Sentí un vacio muy grande al oír esas palabras.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya se aproxima el final lo prometo… nada mas me inspire en la batalla de Espina Vs. Briam y Safira Vs. Shruikan se suplica ayuda… HELP!!!

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

* * *

BELLD- CHAN

* * *


	17. Un limón que no es limón

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**El capitulo es narrado por Arya.**

_**Safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS por los reviews a:**

**CookazzLokazz.**

**Lady Babsy Angel.**

**Alyra90.**

**Majo Black.**

**last raven. **

**XD.**

**Marduk.**

**Como dice mi amiga Izzi-Chan ¡¿QUIEN INVENTO LA ESCUELA?!, nos ayuda pero nos limita nuestra poca, o como en mi caso, vida social. Bueno no es mala del todo sobre todo por que gracias a ella puedo escribir en clases (Gracias TI y profe de Fisica II)...**

**PD. Ya se que significa Eldest, en ****.com**** dice, es un foro para fanáticos de Eragon esta bueno chicos, y ahí averigüe el nombre de el tercer Dragón según los fans "Greeni"(o seria en la wiki de Eragon, en fin yo y mi memoria nos divorciamos hace mucho tiempo, aunque aun me pensión alimenticia, por lo menos hasta que me vuelva a casar), aquí en el fanfic no le puse así por… demonios, no se… si alguien sabe díganmelo… ja ja ja ja… saludos espero les guste este capitulo.**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 16 "Un limón que no es limón"

Fue un tormento despertarme sin Eragon, extrañe de sobremanera su beso de buenos días, sus brazos alrededor mío, su sonrisa, todo en pocas palabras. Mi madre me mostro muchos recuerdos de Elendil, pude ver lo que había dicho en el recuerdo de Tornac, era la mejor hechicera de Ellesmera, si bien estaba fuera de forma, seria muy difícil de derrotar. Aunque estuvimos hasta muy tarde viendo varios trucos con los cuales ella creía que podría derrotar a Elendil, no había dormido mucho.

Me arrastraba por correr a lado de Eragon, pero aun era muy temprano aun no amanecía, supuse que tanto el como Safira estarían dormidos. Al sentir mi movimiento Briam también despertó y gruño molesto.

_¿Por que tan temprano?_

_No puedo dormir…_

_Hmm y ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?_

_Discúlpame._

Briam se quedo quieto un momento mientras yo me movía en la cama, intentando dormir un rato más.

_Ya esta despierto también._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Safira me lo acaba de decir, también él la despertó, ve con el y déjenos dormir._

_Gracias._

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude sin hacer ruido, tome mi espada y mis botas, y salí de la tienda rumbo a la de Eragon. El estaba fuera de la tienda, recostado sobre Safira discutiendo algo.

- No Safira, no eres muy graciosa.

Al verme se reincorporo, me sonrió y camino hacia a mi.

- Buenos días princesa Arya.

Dijo haciendo una reverencia bastante irónica.

- Buenos días Ebrithil

Lo ultimo lo dije en respuesta de su "Princesa" también haciendo una reverencia irónica, sabia que le molestaba que le dijera así, aunque Briam seguía insistiendo en que era lo correcto.

- Te preguntaría como amaneciste Arya… pero todavía no amanece.

- Cierto.

Se acerco más a mí y me beso.

- ¿Qué discutían?

- Safira me preguntaba como les había dicho que Elendil Dröttningu es la jinete de Espina.

_Podrían irse a platicar a otro lado y dejarme dormir o por lo menos meterse a la tienda y hacer el hechizo para que nadie los oiga._

- Está bien… tranquila.

Caminamos rumbo a la tienda nos metimos en ella, el hizo el hechizo y se sentó en su cama, la mía ya no estaba así que tuve que sentarme a su lado, lo digo como si fuera un sacrificio.

- ¿Y por que le decías a Safira que era muy graciosa?

- Solo que su idea para decirles a tu madre y a ti, era que dijera "Vi a tu hermana, te manda saludos. Por cierto, no mencione que es el nuevo jinete de Galby".

- ¿Galby?

- Ah si… Galbatorix, otra de las contribuciones de su sentido de humor.

Me dio risa al oír la forma en que Safira se refería a Galbatorix.

- Yo creo que a "Galby" no le hará mucha gracia.

- No creo que nunca se entere Arya.

Sin pensarlo lo bese, él se sorprendió pero me correspondió con la misma intensidad. El beso duro largo tiempo. Cuando nos separamos a tomar un poco de aire, el me sonrió dulcemente.

- Segura que te tienes que quedar con tu madre.

- Si…

- ¡Qué mal!

- La verdad, te extraño.

- Yo también.

Eragon se acerco a mi notaba su aliento en mi cuello, me hacia cosquillas, al fin me beso, con cuidado, solté de un suspiro todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo tan suavemente que apenas me tocaba, poco a poco fuimos recostándonos en la cama.

La temperatura fue subiendo sin darnos cuenta, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con pasión y un poco de desesperación.

Me estremecí al sentir la mano de Eragon debajo de mi túnica, en mi espalda, acariciándome a un ritmo muy lento y pausado mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello y mi oído.

Yo me dispuse a desabrochar su camisa, ya sin ella pude ver su torso bien formado por el entrenamiento. En las afueras comenzaba a amanecer, poco nos importaba en esos momentos.

A nuestras mentes llego la voz de Briam.

_Arya, la reina Islanzadí quiere verlos ahora._

Nos dejo helados el solo nombre de mi madre. Nos reincorporamos algo avergonzados y molestos por la interrupción, él tomo su camisa con un gruñido se la abrocho rápidamente. Salimos de la tienda algo sonrojados, Safira estaba estirándose y Briam apenas se alcanzaba a ver en el cielo. Cuando aterrizo hiso un pequeño gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

_Ahora si, buenos días._

- Buenos días Safira.

Dije yo, no sin antes carraspear un poco para acomodar mi voz.

- Mi espada se me olvido.

- Que bien Eragon…

- No me regañes…

Regreso a la tienda. Safira fijo sus grandes ojos en los míos y con una mirada sarcástica me dijo solo a mí.

_Cero y van 3._

- ¿A que te refieres?

_¿Necesito explicarte? ¿No se supone que eres sabia?_

- Safira.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio. Eragon salió de la tienda.

- ¿Lista?

- Si vamos.

Caminamos de la mano en silencio a la tienda de mi madre, en el camino Alba nos intercepto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sentí que me hervía la sangre. Sin quererlo apreté fuertemente la mano de Eragon, él solo me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Astra esterní ono telduin.

Dijo ella después de llevarse los dos dedos a sus labios como acostumbrábamos.

- Atra du evarín ono varda.

Contestamos ambos al unisonó.

- Buenos días, Arya Dröttingu, buenos días Asesino de sombras.

- Buenos días Alba.

- Buenos días Alba, ¿Cómo estas? Hacia bastante que no te veía.

Dijo Eragon con una sonrisa.

- Bien gracias Eragon, todavía tenemos una batalla pendiente no lo olvides.

Le guiño un ojo, realmente ella creo que no se había enterado que Eragon y yo estábamos de una manera juntos, ¿seguía con su "misión" o realmente le gustaba Eragon?

- Claro que no lo he olvidado.

- Nos vemos y no lo olvides, con su permiso Arya Dröttingu

Se fue muy sonriente hacia el campamento Vardeno. Yo solté involuntariamente la mano de Eragon.

- ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Perdón?

- Se que estas molesta, pero no se que hice.

- Eso lo dictara tu conciencia.

- Si es por Alba, no deberías estar enojada.

- No estoy enojada.

- Entonces estas celosa.

- Déjalo ya Eragon.

Caminamos en silencio, yo delante de él, hasta la tienda de mi madre donde ella estaba con Tornac en los brazos. Lo que siguió fueron muchas cortesías y pláticas de estrategias. Eragon de repente se aburría y en otras participaba animado. En un momento que nos quedamos solos con mi madre.

- Arya, te aconsejo que después de todo esto, muestres a Eragon las reglas de etiqueta para la corte de elfos, si bien aun no ha sido introducido como es debido, algún día tendrá que ser así.

- Si madre.

Genial mi madre ya estaba pensando en presentar a Eragon como mi pareja y aun no lo era. Y si no se le hubiera ocurrido hablarnos hoy… en fin. Mi madre salió por un momento dejándonos solos en la tienda.

_¿A que se refiere con eso? Ya conozco a la corte._

Me pregunto mentalmente Eragon.

_Te tiene que presentar como el príncipe de Ellesmera._

_¡¿Como que?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Por que eres mi "pareja" entiendes el concepto, aunque todos ya lo saben, debe ser formal la presentación._

_Entiendo, ¿aunque no seamos "Pareja"?._

Esto último lo dijo pícaramente y sonriendo. Me dejo sin palabras. Después de un rato.

- Arya seria bueno que nos fuéramos a entrenar.

Entrenar era lo último en lo que pensaba, prefería regresar a su tienda a terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

- Espera que regrese mi madre para poder marcharnos.

- Que flojera tantas cortesías.

- Pero se tienen que seguir.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a revisar unos pergaminos que me había dado mi madre, mientras él daba vueltas por toda la tienda.

- Ya me aburrí.

- Tranquilo Eragon.

Un largo rato después.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Estoy aburrido!!!

- Eragon por favor, compórtate.

- Arya estoy aburrido.

- Piensa en algo o has algo.

- Ya se…

Se puso a hacer el Rigmar.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues que más va a ser, el Rigmar

- No lo hagas, si mi mama entra y te ve así, seria una descortesía.

- ¿Podrías informarme que no es descortesía para ustedes?, me aburro y ni siquiera esta Safira por aquí cerca, y tu no hablas.

- Estoy ocupada.

Tome unos pergaminos que tenia guardados hacia mucho tiempo, unos poemas y se los di sin fijarme cuales eran.

- Ten lee eso para que te entretengas.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

- Si pero no en la cama mas grande no, es de mi madre.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Lo vi centrarse en la lectura, eso lo apaciguo. Después de un rato note cierto desconcierto en su cara, cuando estuve apunto de preguntarle a que se debía, mi madre entro a la tienda.

- Disculpen que me demorara.

- No ahí problema su majestad.

Eragon dejo los pergaminos que leía sobre la cama, su cara estaba impasible y algo seria. Después de otro rato de estrategias y política mi madre le permitió retirarse. El con una leve inclinación hacia ambas se retiro fríamente. Mi madre tomo los pergaminos que leía Eragon.

- ¿Que es esto Arya?

- Son unos poemas viejos que tenia guardados madre, se los di a Eragon para que se entretuviera, estaba aburrido.

Mi madre hecho una rápida revisión a los papeles.

- Arya, no debiste darle esto a Eragon.

- ¿Por qué?

- Velo por tu misma.

Deje los pergaminos de trabajo y tome los que mi madre me ofrecía, cual fue mi sorpresa ver que alguno de los pergaminos, que mi madre había separado del montón, no eran otra cosa que poemas de Faolin. Me levante sin pensarlo y salí de la tienda sin despedirme de mi madre y corrí a alcanzar a Eragon.

Por más que lo busque por el campamento no lo encontré. Llame a Briam.

_¿Que sucede Arya?_

_¿Has visto a Eragon?_

_No, creí que estaba contigo._

_¿Esta Safira contigo?_

_No, ¿Quieres que la busque?_

_Si, dile que se contacte conmigo._

Mientras seguí buscando a Eragon, casi por cielo mar y tierra, después de un rato Briam volvió a contactarme.

_Ya encontré a Ebrithil Eragon, va a su tienda. Le dije que querías hablar con el._

_Gracias Briam._

Corrí a la tienda con todas mis fuerzas esquivando personas, animales y cosas, al fin llegue. Él ya estaba ahí, entro lentamente y me dio la pasada.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Quería disculparme.

- ¿Por que?

- Por los pergaminos Eragon.

Agache la cabeza en son de disculpa.

- No te preocupes.

- Se que te hirieron, y lo siento realmente no intentaba darte eso…

- No fue eso Arya, solo que…

- Solo que ¿Qué?

- Me sentí mal conmigo mismo, no soy nada Arya absolutamente nada. Ya ni siquiera Granjero soy, y tú eres una princesa. Que puedo ofrecerte dime. Creo que estarías mejor con cualquier Elfo.

Me dio la espalda viendo fijamente su cama.

- Eres un idiota, lo sabias.

- Yo…

Volteo al sentir mi mano sobre sus hombros.

- Tu ya hablaste me toca a mi, si crees que es tan simple estas muy equivocado. Si fuera eso cierto mi madre me habría prohibido seguir contigo.

- Es la profecía…

- Maldita sea Eragon, la estúpida profecía solo fue una escusa entiéndelo de una vez. Y aun si fuera cierto lo que dices, a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo entiendes. Yo te quiero a ti tal cual eres con o sin nada.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace.

- Arya, pero Faolin…

- Faolin es mí pasado Eragon, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, no quiero nada más.

Lo bese tratando de poner todos mis sentimientos en mis labios para que entendiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Al separarnos el me sonrió débilmente.

- No espero que lo hayas entendido, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello.

- Puedo regresar con Safira y Briam…

- ¿Briam estaba contigo?

- Si.

- Me dijo que no.

- Safira le pidió que no lo hiciera.

- Definitivo, empiezo a creer que Safira no me quiere.

- Deja te digo que te trata mejor que a mi.

- No lo creo…

- Es que ustedes los elfos la tratan como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en medio del desierto de Hadarac.

- Nada, no me convences.

Nos sentamos en la cama juntos.

- Pero en serio desde que eres mi novia te trata…

- ¿Tu que?

- Mi novia…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Bueno es la relación que llevamos, por que no se como denominarnos la verdad, Pareja obvio que no.

- Por que no hemos tenido la oportunidad.

Le sonreí coquetamente y le guiñe un ojo.

- Siempre nos interrumpen.

- Si es cierto, en parte es afortunado.

- Si, no es el momento.

- Así es.

Me dio un beso rápido, se levanto y me dio la mano.

- Anda que seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

- ¿Tengo que irme?

- Tienes que.

- Mi mama quiere que cenes con nosotros.

- Ahí no, mas protocolos

- Si, mas protocolos.

- Dime por favor que nada mas ahí un cubierto, no como en las cenas de Nasuada.

- Hablando de Nasuada, no te has presentado con ella.

- Cierto, será mejor que lo haga ahora mismo.

- ¿Y Safira y Briam?

- Ellos, digamos que están ocupados.

- ¿Ocupados?

- Si, yo me preocuparía un poco por Briam… mira que Safira le hecha unos ojos.

- ¿Eso es bueno no?

- En parte… no quiero ser tío de nuevo.

Me solté riendo a su comentario.

- Eragon… Eragon

- Papa tal vez

Me sonroje bastante por su comentario, no era un tema del cual hubiéramos hablado, pero lo dejaría para la próxima.

- Vamos que nos esperan nuestros deberes, después me informas como te fue con Nasuada.

- Si Princesa.

Salimos de la tienda, nos dimos un fugaz beso de despedida y cada quien siguió su camino.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo salió algo largo lo se.

El titulo lo decidió una amiga… sorry si es malo

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

BELLD- CHAN


	18. Una gran batalla comienza

**Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia... ;_; ya quisiera a Eragon, Murtagh o a Roran para un domingo, o a los tres XD)**

**

* * *

**

Esto significa cambio de narrador.

* * *

_**Safira **_**Inclinadas es lo que se habla por la mente, pero bueno si ya han leído a nuestro querido CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI sabrán esto.**

**... Y por ultimo esto significa desgraciadamente para mi, fin del capitulo.**

**GRACIAS por los reviews a:**

**CookazzLokazz. Te agradezco que hayas leído mucho mi fic… y todos los reviews recibidos… **

**Lady Babsy Angel. Gracias Babsy por leer el fic y mas por que no conoces a los personajes… :P**

**Alyra90. Te agradezco que hubieras leído este fanfic y que te causara gracia lo de Arya – Eragon – Alba… gracias mil y un gracias**

**Majo Black. Gracias por lo de que te gusto que saliera Elendil y mas por leer doble el fanfic… espero te guste el siguiente cap…**

**last raven. Te agradezco por tu opinión y tus reviews y tu contribución en el fanfic…**

**XD. Gracias por el review y leer este fanfic… y tratare de escribir mas fanfics de esta pareja y hare todo por que sean mejor que este gracias…**

**Marduk aunque hubiera sido a fuerzas que lo leyeras… gracias.**

**Querida Laura… esto va a ser muuuuy poco del lemon prometido para el foro :P, en especial para ti… gracias por leerlo**

**Como dice mi amiga Izzi-Chan ¡¿QUIEN INVENTO LA ESCUELA?!, TE EXTRAÑO!!!! IZZI!!!!! (llanto desconsolado de Belldchan)**

WYRDA FRICAI (Destino amigo)

CAPITULO 17 "Una gran batalla comienza"

En las afueras de Urubaen se encontraban las fuerzas Vardenas, listas para la batalla, solo esperando que las fuerzas del imperio comenzaran el ataque. Eragon frente a las puertas con Saphira, listos para cualquier cosa que les esperara tras ellas. Arya al este de ellas escoltada por los elfos más poderosos en magia. A la mente de Eragon vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior

* * *

Eragon

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

Estaba muy tranquilo descansando en mi tienda, después del largo día que había tenido planeando estrategias.

Los nervios me impedían quedar dormido. Estaba tan nervioso que todas las uñas de mis manos estaban regadas por el suelo, nunca había tenido la manía de comérmelas hasta ahora.

Vi una silueta acercarse a la entrada de mi tienda, me reincorpore, bien sabia de quien se trataba, era imposible confundirla.

- ¿Estas listo?

La vi entrar con su ya conocida gracia elfica.

- Listo… listo… no… nervioso…

- No tartamudees, todo ira bien ya veras.

- Me preocupa cuanta gente tendrá que morir esta vez…

- Tranquilo Eragon, todo estará bien…

- Ya no lo se Arya… ya no lo se…

- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…

Se acerco lentamente a mi y me dio un profundo beso, que me hizo olvidar todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Se reincorporo poco a poco. Yo la tome del brazo y tire de ella para, seguidamente, besarla en los labios con ansias, agarrando su rostro para que no se separara de mí. Tras unos instantes ella se separo abrumada por el beso tan intenso.

- ¿Y eso por que fue?

- Por que te amo… ¿o acaso necesito una razón para besarte?

Sonrió y me volvió a besar un beso profundo y efusivo donde nuestras lenguas entablaron una dulce lucha de poder. Mis manos recorrieron su contorno hasta posarse en su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí, aferrándome a ella fuertemente, como si el mundo diera vuelta y yo fuera a caerme de él. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a elevarse bastante. Arya tiro de mi camisa hasta que esta quedo en el suelo. No me deje vencer, así que imite sus movimientos, tirando su túnica junto a la mía, aun se podían apreciar algunas cicatrices infligidas por Durza, que bese dulcemente. Fui recorriendo su cuerpo con besos pausados y lentos hasta llegar a sus pantalones que deslice lentamente para que se reunieran con el resto de la ropa, al pie de la cama…

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Si tan solo la tonta de Saphira no…

_Eragon concéntrate… la batalla esta por comenzar_

Hablando de la reina de roma… esta que se asoma…

_Lo siento Saphira, solo que estoy algo nervioso._

_No te preocupes pequeñajo esto va a salir bien…_

_Eso espero Saphira… eso espero…_

Vi salir a Espina del castillo volando velozmente a encontrarse con nosotros, Arya y Briam emprendieron el vuelo interceptando al poderoso Dragón Rojo.

Elendil Drottningu se encontraba sobre Espina, con un rugido atronador, como nunca lo había hecho espina nos hizo saber de su dolor y desesperación. Era probable que aun lo pudiéramos salvar de su esclavitud.

Briam detuvo un poderoso zarpazo de espina con velocidad asombrosa.

_¡¡Vamos Briam!!_

_Saphira Briam, no te oirá…_

_Eso lo se… pero déjame…_

Estaba apunto de empezar a comerme las uñas de nervios

* * *

Arya

* * *

Ver a mi hermana después de tantos años, montada en espina alzando su espada contra la mía era un golpe duro para mi madre, que desde el suelo nos observaba con los demás elfos que prestaban su ayuda.

- Has cambiado mucho.

Las palabras de Elendil me cayeron como un golpe de agua fría.

- Que esperabas… son más de cien años los que han pasado…

- Lo se… no creí volverte a ver nunca.

- ¿Que haces del lado de Galbatorix? Deberías estar con tu pueblo.

- Tú no entiendes Arya, mi hijo…

- Tornac esta bien y lo sabes.

Briam rugió y velozmente se lanzo contra espina clavándole la garra izquierda en el costado, Espina se tambaleo un poco y bajo en picada. Pronto se repuso gracias a la magia de Elendil. Definitivamente si daba muestras de ser una gran hechicera.

* * *

Eragon

* * *

Arya y Elendil se encontraban en una batalla asombrosa, ambas eran fuertes y rápidas con la espada. Espina y Briam tenían su propio encuentro, cada vez que Briam resultaba herido los elfos curaban sus heridas.

Las puertas de la ciudad de pronto se abrieron dejando ver un numeroso ejército que se lanzo sin pensarlo en contra de los vardenos. Para mi sorpresa un enorme dragón negro salió junto con ellos, no creí posible que Galbatorix me enfrentara tan directamente.

- ¡Deténganse!

Grito con voz potente el rey negro, todo ser vivo se quedo estático al sonido de su voz.

- Insensatos, lo que hacen perjudicara a Alagaësia.

- Mas de lo que tu has hecho, no lo creo Galbatorix.

Dije yo, en respuesta Briam y Saphira rugieron de una manera estridente confirmando mi argumento.

- Tu que puedes saber, joven jinete… No sabes lo que dices.

- Lo se, por que he visto de lo que eres capaz… has hecho tanto mal a Alagaësia…

- No sabes de lo que hablas… yo soy lo mejor que le puede pasar a Alagaësia.

Shruikan rugió y se aproximo a Saphira rápidamente, envistiéndola fuertemente. Me estremecí al contacto de los dos dragones.

Saphira se deslizo hacia abajo rápidamente para huir de la embestida de Shruikan, este cerro súbitamente sus alas y descendió hasta situarse a su lado. Saphira se desconcertó e intento planear y descubrió que sus alas se enredaban con las del dragón negro que se acercaba peligrosamente otra vez a ella. Dio un giro repentino, que de no haber estado agarrado fuertemente a la silla me hubiera tumbado, librándose de su perseguidor. Voltee a ver el encuentro a nuestro lado, tanto Briam como Espina se veían heridos y cansados, la magia de los elfos ya no hacia lo suficiente. Las elfas eran fuertes y soportaban los golpes estoicamente, pero aun así se veían cansadas como sus dragones. Galbatorix veía también el encuentro de las elfas. Saphira reinicio nuestro encuentro tirando una mordida a su perseguidor, descuidado Galbatorix se tambaleo en la silla al sentir la embestida de Saphira a Shruikan.

Los ojos de Shruikan denotaban cierta tristeza desconcertante.

Arya aserto un fuerte golpe al ala de Espina, haciendo que rugiera de dolor, cayo pesadamente al suelo, Briam lo siguió al piso. Elendil desmonto al fiero Dragón para intentar curarlo, pero Arya la detuvo de una fuerte estocada de su espada. El hombro de elendil comenzó a Sangrar bastante, varios elfos corrieron a auxiliar a Arya, esta impidió la ayuda, si no fuera tan orgullosa.

Shruikan seguía invistiendo a Saphira, un fuerte coletazo nos hizo tambalear y caer rápidamente en picada dejándonos aturdidos y desconcertados.

Galbatorix aprovechando nuestro desconcierto y al ver a su jinete caído y herido, lanzo sin darme tiempo de reaccionar un hechizo en dirección de Arya.

Por mas rápido que volara Saphira no llegaríamos a impedir que Arya fuera herida, el tiempo se movía caprichosamente lento, en mi agonía por salvar a Arya.

De la nada de un rápido movimiento, Elendil cambio de posición con Arya cubriéndola con su cuerpo, esperando interceptar el hechizo de Galbatorix con su propia vida. El fuerte hechizo hizo exposición, sin permitir ver nada a nadie de lo que hubiese pasado. Galbatorix aterrizo junto donde se dio la explosión, desmonto y se acerco un poco empuñando la espada en guardia.

Cuando el humo se disipo vi caer a Espina mortalmente herido por el hechizo del rey negro, se había interceptado entre ambas. Tanto Elendil como Arya por la fuerza del impacto volaron metros más lejos. Arya cayo inconsciente, los elfos la rodearon rápidamente, para protegerla.

Elendil se levanto rápidamente, tomo su espada lentamente y arremetió sin piedad contra Galbatorix, aprovechando su desconcierto tras la muerte de espina, este la recibió con un fuerte golpe de espada atravesando a la princesa de Ellesmera, sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡ELENDIL!

Vi gritar con lágrimas en los ojos a la reina Islanzadí, que en ese momento cargaba a Arya inconsciente, mientras el cuerpo inerte de su hija mayor caía al suelo.

Galbatorix sin remordimiento alguno trepo de nuevo a lomos de Shruikan y subió rápidamente al cielo, situándose enfrente de Saphira y de mi.

- Ríndete ahora joven jinete, y gobernemos juntos Alagaësia, no permitas que nuestro legado se extinga…

- Nuestro legado…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo compense lo largo del anterior :P.

NOTA: Sorry por tardar en actualizar pero no se como hacer una batalla, espero que les haya gustado... ya en el proximo acabo creo yop... :P y con respecto al Lemon... lo estoy pensando muuuy en serio pero chanse y lo pongo en otro fic... o hago la continuacion (nah...)

Se aceptan reviews, tomatasos, golpes, invitaciones a cenar... y todo lo que ustedes quieran...

Gracias por leer este fic....

* * *

BELLDCHAN

* * *

βEλλΔEΔEρΣ


End file.
